She Will Be Loved
by Tinita
Summary: Kyo's never had a relationship. Things change when he falls for a beauty queen from his school. Only problem, she has an obsessive boyfriend. Can he get the girl and show he love, when he doesn't know how? OC's and Furuba ppl! Ch.19 up!ENDED
1. Hard Water

This is my first fanfic. Please, review if you can. I can take constructive critisium, really I can. AlSo, Fruits Basket characters aren't owned by me, but the original characters are. whistles Yay Disclaimers!!! Hoot!!

* * *

It was a dry early autumn day as a girl with light skin, long wavy black hair and violet eyes walked into the building known as Wilson Private High School. She wore a green short skirt, a white short sleeve dress shirt under a light blue button down sweater. Two boys stood under a small tree and stared at her smiling. Their uniforms were green pants with white short sleeve dress shirt. They wore navy blue ties that had the school's emblem imprinted on them.

The tallest boy smirked and said, "That's Lele Arai, did you know that?"

The second boy turned with a look of surprise towards his friend, "No kidding?! Wow, isn't she the hottest senior girl at this school?!"

"Yeah, but she's dating some jerk named Zane-"his sentence was cut short when a guy who was 6 feet tall, had medium shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye walked towards the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. As the 2 of them walked inside the school, the guy looked over his shoulder and glared at the 2 boys. His cold and demanding stare made them jump and look away from the Lele. Once the coast was clear, they let out deep breaths.

The 1st boy said, "That's Zane Baxter. The dude's scary as all hell! I hear he beat up this 10th grader from one of the public schools just for asking Lele her name!"

"Are you serious? She looks way too good to be with a guy like him. Maybe she's one of those girls who like a rough dude."

"I dunno man, maybe. Just be careful he doesn't hear you say that or you'll wind up in the hospital!" The school bell chimed and the boys ran inside to their class room.  
  
Zane walked Lele to her class room; he leaned forward and kissed her head, "I'll see you at lunch." Lele looked up and gazed into his eyes. She smiled happily and said, "Okay!" She waved to him as he ran down the hall and out of site. Lele's smile faded a bit as she walked inside the class room and took her seat.

A familiar voice whispered to Lele from behind, "Hey?.

She turned slightly as to not bring the teachers attention to her, "Yes," she whispered back. She saw Kyo leaning forward and he whispered again, "Are you okay? You look upset." Lele shook her head once and said, "No, I'm just not feeling well." She lied to him but Kyo took her word as the truth and sat back into his chair. "

She thought to herself, "I can't tell him. Zane scared those boys outside. I wish he weren't so protective of me. I'm surprised he lets me stay friends with Kyo and Yuki. Only because they're my best friend's cousins, he said. That's not fair!" Lele frowned and began taking notes.  
  
At lunch time, Lele and Zane joined Kyo, Yuki, Kagura and Tohru at their usual table by a window. There as small conversation during this time but Tohru always seemed to brighten up the somber mood. She smiled so much everyone wondered if she was hiding something, or if her face hurt. Zane placed a strong hand on Lele's thigh and squeezed it. Lele bit her lip and winced. Kagura looked up from her tray and cocked and eyebrow, "Lele what's wrong?" Zane released his grip on hr and she exhaled, "I-I'm okay, really." Kagura shrugged and began eating again.  
  
After school, Zane walked Lele home. The others walked in the opposite direction. The chilly wind blew hard against Kagura and Tohru's bare legs. Kagura folded her arms and asked, "Have you guys noticed that Lele's been acting strange these past few weeks?"

Kyo placed his hands in his pockets and stared at the road ahead, "Yeah, this morning she looked like she was upset, but she said nothing was wrong."

Kagura stiffened up, "I bet Zane's the reason she she's different. She seems like something's happening but won't do say anything because Zane's watching her like a hawk. Did you here what he did to that junior at one of the public school a few weeks ago?"

Yuki slipped his fingers between Tohru's fingers and said, "Yes. I thought it was a rumor put it came out in the police blotter. Shigure showed it to me." Kyo looked up to the sky. He pictured Lele's sad expression and said, "Why hell's she with him anyway! He seems too violent a person for her."

Yuki smirked and said, "You're one to talk. All the girls are afraid of you. That's why you've never had a girlfriend." Kyo looked over his shoulder. He glared at Yuki with narrowed eyes and yelled, "They aren't scared of me! I just don't want a girlfriend right now! Girls are too much trouble!" Kagura looked to her right and she growled at her cousin, "We are not!! Yuki's right! You call Zane violent but you can't go a whole day without causing a fight! You're rude, hot tempered, rash, and loud!" Kyo yelled back at her, "Takes one to know one!! You aren't exactly perfect yourself Ms. I eat like a lumber jack on steroids!!" Tohru had a nervous smile on her face when she said, "Now, now, please you two. No fighting on the way home again, please?" Kagura and Kyo turned away from each other fiercely and continued walking

* * *

End Chapter 1! Tell me what you think. Incase to hadn't noticed, this is Kyo based story. Not to worry thought, others appear later on.


	2. When it rains, it pours

Hello again.... did u miss me. I missed you.... Anyway, you know the deal, I don't own Fruits Basket characters.... though I wish I owned a little orange kitty...anyway..here's Chapter 2.

* * *

Lele and Zane arrived at a small brick house just north of the school. It was about a 20 minute walk so they didn't really speak much until they arrived at the door step of the house. Zane placed his hands on Lele's tiny waist and leaned in to kiss her. His lips were cold and a bit chapped from the air. Lele's lips were soft and moist from the cheery flavored Chap Stick she applied before she left school. She placed her hands on Zane's shoulders and kissed him. Zane lifted a hand on to her back and let the other travel downward on her body. He rubbed her butt and then squeezed it. Lele's eyebrows came together as she winced again at the pain.

She muffled a small, "Umph!" and Zane pulled away.

He whispered in her ear, "Is your sister home?"

Lele shook her head. Her hair flowed in front of her face.

"Then let's go inside and play around," Zane said in a low voice.

Lele backed away from him and stared at the ground, "No today, I have some homework to do." Zane rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

He exhaled loudly, "Again Lele?! Come on, when are you gonna be ready to take our relationship further?"

Lele bit her top lip and frowned, "I just don't want to yet Zane. Please understand. I-If you want I'll come by tomorrow since there's no school. We can hang out and stuff."

Zane looked away from her and down the street, "I can't. I'll be busy helping my dad. Maybe Sunday you can. I'll call you." Lele looked at the door and whispered to herself, "Okay." Zane walked down the street and Lele entered her home.

Saturday morning came and Lele woke up early. She washed up, staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hmm... I'm bored," she said to herself. Suddenly he face lite up with excitement, "I know! I'll surprise Zane and make him some cookies. I hope his dad won't mind if I stop by just to drop them off! And then Zane won't be mad at me anymore!" She hopped up and down then over to the cabinet. By 2:00 in the afternoon, Lele finished making a dozen chocolate chip cookies (homemade of course). She placed the cookies she was going to give Zane in a small brown bag. She drew a happy face on the bag with a red marker.

All of a sudden, Lele heard a loud thud from the second floor that made her jump. She ran out of the kitchen and to the room she suspected the sound resounded from. She opened the door and saw a tall woman with medium layered black hair, tanned skin and wearing small glasses on the end of her nose, lying on the ground beside a bed. Lele closed her eyes and smacked her forehead with her right hand. "Nuni!" she said with a large sigh. Nuni opened her blue and blood shot eyes slowly. She looked around the room and noticed she was on the floor. She peered over to the door and saw her sister standing there. She spoke in a cracked voice, "Oh, hey little sister! Mornin'." Lele narrowed and eye and it began to twitch. Her voice boomed, "It's 2:00 in the afternoon, stupid!!!" Nuni covered her ears and she looked behind her at the alarm clock, "Oh yeah. Sorry, but please don't yell. My head is killing me." Lele leaned against the doorway, "That's because you were out drinking until 4:00 am, weren't you?" Nuni grabbed on to the side of the bed and pulled herself up, "Yeah, I was" she giggled. He giggles turned into hiccups as she lay back down on her bed. Lele scratched the side of her head, "I'm heading over to Zane's I'll be back in a little while." Lele turned around and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. She could hear her sister's loud snores echo down the hall. Lele grabbed the bag, put her shoes on at the door and walked out.

She sang to herself as she walked down the street towards her boyfriend's house. Her singing abruptly seized as when Lele jumped from the sound of someone calling to her across the street. She turned and saw Kyo waving at her. He stepped off the side walk, looked both ways, and crossed the street. When he approached Lele, he asked, "Where ya headed?" She explained her actions to him and showed him the brown bag, "Want one?" Lele smiled at him as opened the bag. Kyo reached into the bag and pulled out a small cookie. He tossed it into his mouth and started chewing, "Hey, these are really good!" Lele giggled, "Glad you like them. I made some more and I was planning on coming by Hatori's house tomorrow to bring some to all of you."

Lele looked down at her watch and noticed it was almost 3:00. She looked at Kyo with a somber expression, "Sorry, I gotta go! I have to be home by 6:00." She closed the bag and hugged him happily, "It was nice seeing you!" She bounced back a step, smiled, turned around and ran down the street. Kyo blushed a bit at the sight of his happy, giggling, smiling friend. He opened his mouth a bit to say good bye, but Lele was already far down the road. The taste of her cookie lingered in his mouth and some crumbs still clung themselves to his lips. He slowly licked his lips and pressed them together "I never realized how gorgeous she is until now. Wish I had a girlfriend like her. She's got it all!" A big smile came across his face when he thought about Lele and her smile.

Lele slowed her pace and stopped a few feet away from Zane's house. She peered up into the sky and saw some dark clouds begin to loom about. In the distance she heard a rumble of thunder saw lighting strike. "Good thing I got here when I did. But I don't remember the weather report saying anything about rain," Lele said to herself. She shrugged and walked over to the wire fence gate. But again she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened. She lost all sense of reality and dropped the bag of cookies. They seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion as Lele let out a small yelp. Here wide eyes were focused at the sight of her love Zane embracing and kissing another woman. Zane heard her tiny yelp and looked over to her direction. Lele backed away just as Zane was about to speak. Her heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach and ached like stabbed in the chest. Tears began to fall along with the rain drops from above. Lele quickly turned and blotted down the road.

* * *

Thank you Spikes for the review. I hope this is longer for you. I really tried...please send more reveiws ppl.


	3. Singing and the rain

Hello again. A quick disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket. Also, I haven't recived many reviews so I'm thinking that no one really like my story. It makes me sad, but I guess I just don't have the best writing skills to make a story people will like. But if you disagree with me, let me know. Anyway, here's chapter 3:

* * *

Lele ran as fast as she could home. The thunder and lighting had followed behind her as she made hard splashes in the puddles of rain the clouds dropped. Lele finally reached her house. Unbeknownst to her, Kyo just reached the corner of the street near her house and saw her running inside. He didn't know why she ran but thought it was to get out of the rain. He continued down the street and glanced over to the house she entered. "I need to hurry and get home myself," Kyo thought and began trotting down the road in the direction of Hatori's house.

Inside, Lele took off her shoes and ran to the bathroom. No one was home. She took off her soaked clothing and threw them onto the laundry basket. She turned on the shower and stepped into the tub. Lele grabbed her wash cloth, squeezed a small amount of soap into it and began washing herself.

"I scrub as hard as I want but it won't go away. The pain, it hurts..."

She dropped to her knees and began crying, "You betrayed me...why? Did I do something wrong?"

She cupped her face into her hands and sobbed. She tasted soap and tears on her face. Lele turned off the water and dried herself with a nearby towel. She wrapped herself up and walked to her room. As she entered, she remembered all the pictures she had of Zane. She rushed into her room and ripped all the pictures from her walls and mirror. Her towel fell and she stood there, naked and ashamed. Her wet hair felt cold on her back. She threw herself onto her bed and cried again, "I loved you so much...why'd you do this to me?!" She eventually, cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Lele woke up to her alarm clock and realized what she did the night before. Her hair was still a bit wet. She sat at her vanity and thought to herself, "Look at me. My eyes are all red and puffy." There was an abrupt knock on her door.

A women's voice called, "Lele, u awake? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second Nuni!" Lele called to the door.

She brushed her long, wavy black hair and dressed herself in her pajamas. She opened the door and walked over to the kitchen. "What happened to you Lele?"

Nuni asked and placed her hand on Lele's forehead. "Are u sick? Your eyes are all red."

"Uh...kind of. I think my allergies are acting up again."

"Well, take some meds and get back to bed, "Nuni said and handed Lele a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Lele tried to eat as much as she could but her stomach felt sick. Kagura and Tohru came to visit her.

"Hi Lele, how are you doing?" Tohru said happily. Lele's face saddened.

"Lele, what's wrong?" Kagura asked and she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I saw Zane with a last night. He was kissing another girl right in front of his house. I as on my way there to drop off some cookies I baked for him!"

Tears fell from Lele's already puffy eyes.

Tohru gasped, "No way. You guys have been together for 2 years." Lele's face fell onto Kagura's shoulder. "Why didn't you call us ?"

"I was too shocked. I didn't tell anyone. I just wanted to be alone."

"Aww...Lele..."Tohru rubbed he friends back.

"Hey, why don't we go out? Get your mind off of things." Kagura cheerfully suggested.

"Let's go to that Karaoke bar downtown. We haven't been there yet!" Tohru smiled.

"I guess so,"Lele said. She got dressed while Kagura called her cousins Yuki and Kyo and asked them to join at Karaoke bar downtown. She told them it was to cheer Lele up. Kyo was all for it and challenged Yuki to a karaoke battle! They met the boys in front of the building. Inside, everyone sighed there names and paid there share of the room.

Once inside the room, Kyo yelled and pointed, "Ready Yuki?! I'm taking you down!!!" Kyo yelled. Yuki took a seat next to Tohru. "Well, I'm first cousins so what your turn!" Kagura said and bumped Kyo. He stumbled a bit and landed in front of Lele, who was sitting down. He lifted his head and looked at Lele eye to eye. Their noses nearly grazed each others. Lele's eyes widened and she blushed. Kyo's expression was the same. He then realized what Kagura did, "Damn you! Watch it next time!!"

"Sorry, your big ego was in the way!!"

"Now, come on guys. No fighting tonight please," Tohru laughed.

Kyo stood up and sat next to Tohru. Kagura grabbed the microphone and began singing "Independent Women!" Everyone clapped for her, well except Kyo. She was rated a 75. "What?! This thing's busted!" Kagura yelled and kicked the machine. "Kagura please!?" Yuki tried to calm her down. Yuki took the mic and began singing "Mizerable" (a Gackt song) . Kyo looked over to Lele. She played with her hair and stared down at the floor.

"Hey, want something to drink?" Lele looked over to him.

She said, "No thank you. I'm okay."

Kyo thought, "Wow, can't believe she's so tore up over that asshole Zane. I'd never do what he did to a girl."

Yuki scored a 90. Tohru clapped and jumped to hug him. He caught her and kissed her on the head. Lele happened to be looking at the time and she felt saddened. Kyo took his turn and sang "Rock your body" (hehe, would that be really funny to see) The others danced along, except Yuki. When it was over, Kyo anxiously waited for his score. When 92 came on the screen he jumped for joy. "Hahahahaha!!! Yes, I beat you!! You may now kiss my ass!!"

"You were right Kagura, something is wrong with the machine," Yuki said smugly.

"You just can't accept the fact that I beat you in something!! We'll see if the things busted! Here Tohru!" Kyo handed Tohru the mic.

"I can't Kyo. I'm getting over a cold."

Kyo growled and then looked over to Lele, "Here, you sing!"

"Kyo no!!" Kagura yelled at him.

Lele stood up, "It's okay. I'll give it a shot. Maybe I'll feel a little better after," she took the mic from Kyo's hand. She walked up to the tiny stage and pressed the number of the song she wanted. She chooses "Beautiful". As she sang, the others seemed to be in a trance from her singing. Kyo gazed up at her in amazement, "Wow....she's really good." His heart began to beat faster and he got goose bumps. When it was over, they sat silently. Then the number 100 flashed on the screen. Everyone cheered and applauded. Lele blushed.

"Okay, see the machine isn't busted," Tohru joked.

"You win Kyo," Yuki muffled under his breath. Kyo didn't hear him. He was still amazed by Lele's singing. Lele walked off the small stage but bumped into Kyo, "Darn, I'm so clumsy! I'm sorry," Lele said. Kyo just looked at her.

"Wow Lele, you gave me goose bumps," Kagura said in a laugh.

"Co-Could you sing another song?" Kyo asked her. The others stared at him.

Lele said, "Sorry, I didn't really want to sing. I just didn't want to see you and Yuki fight."

"Oh, um ok," Kyo felt embarrassed.

"Well, I have to go guys. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, especially you, Kyo."

"Yes, we should get going too," Yuki said and stretched. They all walked out.

"Should you really be walking so late at night alone?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be okay, I have pepper spray. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." She waved back and walked in the direction of her house. Lele walked a few blocks and thought to herself, "Zane use to love my singing. He said I had the voice of an angel. That I could make it as a singer. I still don't understand why he cheated on me."

Suddenly there was a man's voice behind her, "Hey cutie. Wanna hang out?" Lele began to walk faster and reached for the inside of her purse. She held onto the spray incase the man followed her. Lele didn't see a hole in the sidewalk and fell. She watched as the spray slowly fell from her grasp. The stranger ran in front of her and stepped on it. He kicked it aside and lifted Lele by the hair. She screamed in pain.

"Now hush babe. You don't wanna call attention to anyone. I just wanna have some fun with you." He kissed her cheek. Then he wrapped and arm around her arm and covered her mouth with the other hand. Lele kicked and screamed trying to escape.

* * *

Seems Lele's got some bad luck with men, maybe someone could change that. LOL, we will see... Please review! Thanks!


	4. Sweet Lies

I don't own Fruits Basket. Anyway, thank you again Spikes for the review. This chapter was put out ahead of time just for you. Hope you like it! Please review.

* * *

The strange man dragged Lele into a nearby alley. But before he could get any further, someone head butted him from behind. Lele and the stranger fell forward onto the hard cement ahead of them. The stranger stood up and turned around. He was greeted with a punch to the face. Lele crawled towards a lighted wall. She sat there holding herself, panting and watching the 2 men fight. Where they were fighting made it too dark for her to see who the other person was. She could only see that he was a bit taller than the stranger.

There was a sudden grunt and the stranger fell unconscious to the floor. The second man walked over to Lele. Lele closed her eyes tightly and her herself tighter thinking the other man was going to hurt her. "Lele, ...I'm not... gonna.... hurt you," he said in breaths and reached out a hand to her. Lele opened her eyes slowly as the man stepped into the light. Lele gasped, "Kyo!" She took his hand and stood up.

Without hesitation, she jumped on him and started sobbing, "I was so scared!! I thought he was going to rape me!! Oh Kyo!!! I was scared!!"

Kyo hugged her and said, "Its okay. I'm here," he comforted her by patting back.

Her soft hair felt cool on Kyo hot hand, "Let's go before he wakes up."

Lele nodded and took Kyo's hand. They ran out off the alley and down the street.

As they reached Lele's sister's house, Lele felt something cool fall on her hand that was holding Kyo's. When they reached a street light, she glanced over and saw blood dripping from Kyo arm. "Kyo your arm!!"

"Huh, it's no big deal," he laughed. His laughing turned into coughing and stumble to his knees.

"Kyo!!" Lele stepped in front of him and knelt down. She noticed a few cuts on his face.

"Please come inside so I can bandage your cuts?" she asked. Kyo nodded once. Lele helped lift him up. They hobbled over into the house.

Inside, Lele sat him down on the stairs to the second floor. "I'll be right back don't move!" Lele ran to the bathroom on the 1st floor and returned with a 1st aid kit. She opened the case and took out some gauze, cotton balls, peroxide and bandages. She dabbed a bit of peroxide onto a cotton ball and then lightly pressed it against the cuts on his face.

She expected him to wince but he didn't move, "Wow, you're tough. Zane would be whining like baby right now."

"Well, I'm not a baby or Zane!"

"I'm sorry," Lele said in a low voice.

Kyo realized he yelled at her, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She rolled up Kyo's sleeve. "Oh Kyo, he cut you really bad!" she cleaned his arm and then wrapped it in gauze. "Shoot. Not enough. I'll be back. I think there's some upstairs." She ran passed him up the stairs.

Kyo struggled to his feet. He looked around the house. It wasn't very big house but large enough for 2 women. There was a living room that was nicely decorated. The kitchen had an island. He walked over to a doorway that led to the dining area and bathroom. He heard Lele footsteps walking back towards the staircase. He stood waiting for her return to the bottom of the staircase. "I found some!" she cheered and ran down the stairs. When she reached the last five steps, her flip flop bended and she went flying. Kyo tried to catch her but her velocity made them both fall backwards.

Lele landed on top of Kyo. Just like in the Karaoke room, there faces were an inch from each other. They gazed at one another in shock. Lele felt a sharp beat in her heart, "Huh?! What's this feeling?!" She climbed off of Kyo.

She turned blushed and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm not used to walking around the house with shoes on."

Kyo sat up and stated in a low soothing voice, "'S ok. Don't worry about it."

Lele crawled on her knees towards his arm and used the remaining gauze on the cut. She put a bandage on his cheek. Her hands felt cold on his skin. "They're so soft, Kyo thought." Lele cleaned up the mess she made.

"Thanks. I feel better now," he said and smiled.

"I should be thanking you. You saved my life and I have no way of repaying you."

"Well, tell you what. When I can think of away, I'll let you know."

Lele smiled, "Okay." She led him to the door. "Are you gonna be okay walking home?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I like the night time. It makes me feel good. I swear sometimes I can see in the dark, "he chuckled. "There's this tree near my window at home. So, sometimes I climb out and sit on it. I'll be there for hours looking up at the sky."

Lele giggled, "You sound like a cat or something!"

Kyo scratched his face and grinned, "I guess I do. Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lele nodded. Kyo ran off down the street. He thought to himself, "Zane's an ass for cheating on a girl like her. He needs a swift kick in the head". Kyo laughed to himself.

Shortly after, Nuni arrived at home. She said to Lele, "After school we need to go to mom and dad's house."

"Why?!" Lele shouted.

"I don't really know. I'm just the messenger. They said they wanted to speak to you about school. That's all they told me." Nuni placed her purse onto the sofa and then herself. Lele stomped upstairs to her room and plopped onto her bed. "My week just couldn't get any worse, could it?"

At school during lunch, Lele told Kagura and Tohru about the night before.

"Wow. Kyo said he was worried about you." Tohru said.

"Didn't know Kyo had it in him," Kagura said and folded her arms.

"Hey Lele, what's in that bag u have?' Tohru asked.

"It's Zane's stuff. I don't want any reminders of him. I'm gonna return it to him when I see-"

"Lele, can we talk?" A voice said from behind.

Lele turned and saw Zane standing behind her. He looked depressed, so Lele nodded. She stood up and followed him outside. Kyo noticed and followed them. He stopped by the corner of the building when he heard Zane's voice say, "Lele, I still love you."

Lele dropped the bag. "If you do then, why? Was it something I did wrong?"

"Well, I was feeling smothered and I was confused. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just wanted sometime to myself and that girl kissed me first."

"Zane I'm sorry! Will you forgive me?"

"What?! Why's she apologizing!!??" Kyo shouted to himself.

"I do. So, are we okay now?" Zane smiled suspicously. Kyo grit his teeth and tightned his hands into fists.

"Yes! I love you too Zane!" She leaped into his arms and kissed him.

Zane pulled her away, "Now, be a good girl and make me some more of those cookies. I ate the one's you dropped but they got soggy from the rain."

"Sure, I'll come over this weekend and bake them for you." Lele smiled.

"What an idiot!" Kyo thought to himself.

He stomped his was back into the cafeteria. "So, what's in the bag honey?" Zane asked walking back into the building. Lele skipped behind him and giggled, "Oh uh nothing."

After school Lele told her friends the good news. "Lele, you actually believed him?!" Kagura asked angrily.

"Well, if that makes you happy. We can't stop you," Tohru sighed.

"Well, I gotta go and visit my parents. Bye!" Lele waved back to them as she ran happily down the street.

"Kagura, I don't think she should be with him again," Tohru said.

"Of course not!! She's better off with...."Kagura looked around for any face. She spotted Kyo walking towards them. "With Kyo!! Anyone is better than Zane!!"

Kyo stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just venting and you're the first person I saw."

"Oh," Kyo said. He walked towards the girls. Yuki was the last to arrive and they all walked home together.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Stayed tuned, you'll meet Lele and Nuni's mother and father. PLease review!! Thanks ahead of time! 


	5. Salty Cookies

I don't own Fruits Basket. With that aside, here you will meet Lele's parents and see a side of Zane that no girl should see in anyguy she likes.

* * *

Lele walked over to her sister's car and sat in the passenger seat. They drove to a house just out of the city limits. It was 15 minutes from the school. Nuni and Lele entered and saw their mother and father sitting at the dining table sipping tea.

"Lele, Nuni, please have a seat," their father said. Lele sat at the end and Nuni sat across from her mother.

"Lele, we received a call from your school last week. They say your grades are falling," her father had said. Lele raised her head slowly.

"Lele, we hate to do this. But, if your grades don't pick up after next semester, we're moving you back into this house," her mother explained.

Lele sat up and slammed her hands on the table, "What?! Why?!"

"Take your seat young lady!" father yelled.

Lele sat down slowly and clenched her fists.

"We only agreed to let you live with your sister if you kept your grades up. This is your last year of high school. If you fail, you will be sent to girl's academy for college. No questions asked," her mother said and took another sip of her tea.

"And as of today, you're no longer allowed to see that good for nothing boyfriend of yours. You spend too much time with him and not on your studies," father stated with a stern voice.

"Well I love him!" Lele yelled and stood up. "And he loves me! I'm not going to listen to you! I'll see him all I -"she was cut off by her father slapping her face.

"I don't know where you got such a smart mouth! If you open your mouth like that again, you will leave immediately to the academy!" Lele held her face and cried. She ran out of the door. Nuni followed her.

"Juno, was that really necessary?"

Juno put a hand near his wife, "Mona, please! She won't listen any other way and you know it!" He walked over to the bar and made himself a drink. Mona walked out and closed the door behind her.

She thought to herself, "Drinking away your troubles again."   
  
Lele sat in the car. Nuni took her seat and started driving. "Lele, I told you not to speak back to daddy before."

"I hate him! All he cares about is me going to Business College and making more money for him. Drunken bastard! "Lele declared and gazed out of the window. When they arrived at home, Lele called Tohru and told her the news. "Wow Lele! If you need help studying, Yuki and I could tutor you?" "Thanks but I don't wanna be a bother." "It's no bother really! Just let me know if you change your mind." The girls hung up.   
  
The rest of the week went by smoothly, but Kyo watched over Lele. He still thought Lele and Zane shouldn't be together at all. The weekend came. On Saturday afternoon, Lele made a basket of all the things she was bringing to Zane's house.

Nuni asked, "So, you and Zane are together again."

"Yeah, we patched things up. I'm going there now to make his some cookies. I'll be back before late! Bye Nuni, love you!" Lele ran out of the house. She took the bus to Zane's house. He waited for her by the door. She placed the basket on the ground, then hugged and kissed Zane. He grabbed the basket and led her inside.  
  
"Are your mom and dad home?" Lele asked. She turned around and Zane grabbed her and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Lele fell into his kiss and closed her eyes. Zane carried her over to the living room and plopped her onto the couch. He took off his shirt and lay on top of her. He began kissing her neck and moved his lips downward. His hands lifted he shirt and he grabbed her breast. Lele yelped.

Zane said whispered, "Lele I missed you so much."

"Oh Zane," Lele moaned.

He took one hand and unbuttoned her jeans. He then slid his hand into her panties and rubbed a finger on her clit. He lifted her bra and began sucking and licking her nipples. Lele moaned she placed a hand on Zane's neck. Zane was about to penetrate her with his middle finger, but Lele felt it and shooed his hand away. Zane unbuckled his pants and retrieved his penis from inside his boxers. He began to rub it against Lele's panties. She moaned loudly. Zane moved her panties to the side and rubbed himself against her. He tired to push himself inside of her, but Lele sat up and said, "Zane please. I told you I'm not ready for that yet."

Zane sighed, "Not again. Come on Lele, we've been together for 2 years, don't you think you should be ready?"

"I don't know Zane, it's just..." her voice trailed off.

"No, no. I get it. It's because we aren't engaged."

"No Zane! It's not like that!" "Lele, it's okay. I understand," Zane stood up and got dressed.

Lele sat there ashamed. Suddenly the phone rang. Zane ran over to it, "Hello.... Oh hey....yeah" he covered the phone, "I'm gonna take this upstairs?" Lele quickly dressed. Zane kissed her on the head and said, "Don't forget about those cookies!" he ran upstairs. Lele grabbed the basket of food and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm such a loser!" Lele yelled at herself as she began mixing the ingredients. She started the mixer. "Zane's taking a long time on the phone," she thought. Lele dropped the cookies onto there places on the cookie sheet. She opened the oven and placed them inside. She than began washing her dishes and cleaning the mess she made. "His mom would be mad if I left a mess," she thought. The kitchen filled with the warm scent of chocolate baking. Lele smiled to herself.  
  
As Lele finished the last of her cleaning she heard the sound of a door slam. She put on oven mitts and took the cookies out, placing them on a cooling rack. More than a half hour went by and she didn't see Zane at all. She looked outside and saw an unfamiliar car parked out front. "I wonder who's car that is," Lele thought. She turned back towards the refrigerator. She opened it to get a drink. "Shoot, I use a lot on their milk," Lele thought to herself, "I know, I'll go to the store with Zane and buy some more." She grabbed her purse and walked around the house looking for Zane. "Well, he's not down stairs, maybe..." She took the stairs to the second floor. She knocked on all the doors but there was no answer. "Oh wait, I did hear the door slam earlier." She ran down the stair and outside. She called for Zane but he didn't answer. "Well, I guess he's busy and can't hear me." She went into her purse and got out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled on the paper, "Zane, went to go buy some more milk. Brb. Love Lele." She closed the door on the paper and walked towards the side walk. She opened the fence gate and closed it behind her.   
  
She was about to pass the strange car but glanced over at it. It was moving oddly up and down. What she saw next, sent her heart falling into her stomach. There were two people in the car, a man and a woman. Zane was the man and the woman was the same from a few days ago. Zane was on top of the woman with his pants down, having sex. Lele tried to scream but no words could leave her mouth. Her eyes widened and started to fill with tears.

"Zane looks like she saw us," the girl said and pointed towards the window.

"WHAT?!" Zane looked over his shoulder and saw Lele shocked.

"Shit!" he said and fixed his pants.

He stepped out and tried to grab Lele's hand. She backed away from it and fell against the fence. The other girl then stepped out and said smugly, "Oops, sorry honey. You weren't supposed to see that." She giggled at herself.

"Lele look, I can explain. I just can't wait for you anymore. I'm a growing boy and I need it. So, since you wouldn't put out, I went elsewhere. But Lele it doesn't mean I don't love you," Zane tired to explain. Lele lowered her head and started crying.

"Lele..." Zane said and tired to put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't touch me..." Zane stopped.

"I hate you....I...I HATE YOU!!!" Lele screamed. She lifted her head and saw Zane face. Lele lifted a hand and smacked him. A stinging sensation came across his cheek. "Ow! Shit!" Zane said in pain.

"I don't ever wanna see you again. You can stay with this whore and have all the sex you want. You're a disgusting pig!!! I hate you!!!" Lele screamed and began to run down the street.  
  
"Aww... does this mean I have you all to myself now?" the other girl said and lite a cigarette.

"No it doesn't. Lele says she hates me, but I'll get her back. I always do. I'll just make it seem like it's her fault and she'll come back."

"Why do you want her so much? Goodness the girl won't even put out."

"Are crazy? I've owned that girls pussy for 2 fucking years and I'm not letting her go until I get what I want. So shut up Nikki! I don't pay you to talk."

Nikki said, "Fine with me. Whatever." Zane grabbed her hand and led her inside the house.   
  
Thunder sounded as Lele ran. Little by little it began to rain harder and harder. Lele ran and slowly lost the strength to run. She fell to her knees and cried in the middle of the sidewalk. The wind began to blow the rain. It stabbed at Lele's bare skin like tiny needles. Lele looked up to see where she was. She saw a name on a mailbox. It said, 'Soma.'

"I ran all the way to Kagura's house and didn't even know."

Lele stood herself up and walked to the front door. She began to feel dizzy. It was from crying so much and standing up to quickly. The worl seemed to saw around her. She reached door knob and held on for dear life. She rang the door bell with a shaky finger. Not a second went by when someone answered. Lele didn't see who it was. Her eyes got blurry and then she passed out.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please!!!

Next Chapter: Chocolate Dreams and Kitty Kisses (title is a hint)


	6. Chocolate Dreams & Kitty Kisses

I don't own Fruits Basket!

Anyway, I drew pics of Lele, Nuni, and Zane. If you wanna see them Email me!

* * *

A voice called to Lele in her sleep. It was a familiar voice. Lele opened her eyes slowly. She looked to her right and saw Tohru holding her hand. Next to Tohru was Kagura. 

Kagura was petting Lele's hair and said, "Hey... how ya doing?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the den of my house. Don't you remember?" Kagura asked.

"Kyo opened the door for you. But as soon as he saw you, you were falling face first into the house. Luckily, he caught you. He carried you in here and put you on the couch," Tohru explained, "Kagura called Yuki and I and we came right over when we heard."

Lele looked around and saw Yuki and Kyo standing in the door frame.

"Kyo..." Lele whispered. Kyo gasped a bit. He walked over to Lele.

"Kyo, thank you again."

"What happened to you?" he asked. Lele struggled to sit up.

She played with the ends of her shirt, "I'm...I'm all wet."

Kyo shouted angrily, "I asked you what happened, tell me!"

Kagura downward punched him on his head, "STOP YELLING YOU JERK!!!"

Tears slowly fell from Lele's eyes and she said, "Zane..."

"Him again, ugh! Lele, what did he do?" Kagura asked. "I went over to make him cookies like I promised. But then he left the house and went inside a car...." Her cries became louder, "He was having sex in a car with that girl from the other day!!" The others mouths dropped and their eyes widened. "He said..." she imitated Zane's voice," 'I just can't wait for you anymore. I'm a growing boy and I need it. So, since you wouldn't put out, I went elsewhere. But Lele it doesn't mean I don't love you.' I'm such a loser!! I can't even satisfy my own boyfriend!!!" She cried loudly.

Tohru grabbed some tissue wiped Lele's tears, "No. Don't blame yourself Lele."

"Yeah, he's the idiot who can't respect you!!" Kagura said. Kyo stood there with his head down. His fists were clenched and shaking. His orange hair covered his narrow eyes.

"I think we should all teach him a lesson," Yuki suggested.

"Yeah! A Soma family beat down!!" Kagura said happily.

"I probably made things worst. I slapped him..."

"Good for you Lele!" Tohru cheered. Lele sniffled.

Lele suddenly felt hand on her arm and was pulled upwards. She stood up violently, nearly tripping on her own 2 feet and was caught bye the embrace of Kyo's arms. Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened.

"Stop... Stop crying because of that asshole!! He isn't worth your tears!!! Don't believe everything Zane says to you, he's trying to fool you!" Kyo hugged her tightly. The others just stared at Kyo's actions in shock. Lele started to sniffle a bit. Kyo released his grasp. He placed his hands on Lele's wet face. She stared at him eye to eye again. Kyo's expression seemed sad and concerned.

He took his thumbs and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Please don't cry anymore about him. Okay?"

"I'll try," Lele nodded.

"Hey Lele," Kagura said, "Why don't you spend the night here? Tohru you stay too, okay?" "Yes, let's have a sleepover!" Tohru cheered.

"Kagura, do you think Hatori would mind if I spent the night as well?" Yuki asked.

"I don't see why not. Hell, you use to live here," Kagura stated.

"Just as long as you and Kyo don't try to sneak into Kagura's room," a man's deep voice said from behind them all. Everyone turned to look where the voice came from. It was Hatori standing behind Yuki.

Tohru giggled, "Hatori, you scared us!"

"I'm not gonna go in her room!!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes Hatori, we aren't perverted like Shigure. Oh, I'll have to call him and let him know I'll be here tonight," Yuki thought out loud placing a finger on his chin. Kagura grabbed Lele's hand and guided her and Tohru upstairs.

"Why don't the 3 of us take a bath together in the Japanese style bathroom?" Tohru asked. "Yeah, and then we could pamper Lele until she's all better!" Kagura cheered running up the stairs.

Splashes and giggles could be heard downstairs. Yuki sat reading a book and Kyo was in the den on the computer. Kyo thought to himself, "Why did I do that? She must think I'm a weirdo now." Hatori was making dinner for everyone. Kagura placed a hand full of shampoo onto Lele's hair and began to lather. Tohru scrubbed Lele's back, legs, and arms. She handed the sponge to Lele so she could finish the rest. They all sat in front of the large mirror placed on the floor.

"Wow Lele, I never realized what large breast you have," Tohru said looking at Lele's reflection. "Yeah, wish I had your chest," Kagura sighed, "and you're hair color too. It makes to look exotic. Forget about Zane, with your looks you could get any guy you wanted!"

Tohru stated, "Like Kyo! I think he likes you." Lele sat there with a sad look on your face. She stared at the light blue floor tiling not hearing Tohru words.

"Okay, time to rinse!" Kagura said and poured a large bowl of water on Lele's head. Tohru began to wash up and waited for Kagura to finish while she was done. Lele dried up and wrapped herself in the towel. The 3 girls walked to Kagura's room and began to get dressed. Kagura fiddled with the tags that was left on new panties she bought. She handed one to Tohru and then Lele, "Here, brand new!" Tohru searched in Kagura's dresser for some pj's for them. She handed Lele a yellow and lavender short short's with matching tank top. Kagura dressed herself in red shirt that resembled a gym shirt and matching shorts. Tohru wore a blue and white nightgown decorated with clouds and stars. Lele blow dried her hair. When she was done, Kagura and Tohru did the same. They heard Hatori call from the stairs that dinner was ready.

At the table, there was small conversation in the beginning.

"Ya know Kagura," Lele began to say, "We've been friends for so long and I never knew you had such a large family."

"Huh? Yeah, I do," Kagura laughed.

Hatori began to explain, "Because of the school being so well known, most the Soma's have attended it. Just like the three of them, Shigure, Ayame, and I went there as well. That's why Kagura and Kyo live here and Yuki lives with Shigure. A few of us, like Hatsuharu and Momiji live farther away. But, we all try to say close." He smiled.

"Wish I had a family like that. I live with my sister because my parents and I don't get along. My other relatives live far away and don't keep in touch," Lele said sadly and poked at her food with a fork.

"Well, it's just me and my mom. My uncle and his family live in a large house in the next town," Tohru stated.

"Well, I hate my parents," Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Stop copying me dammit!" Kyo yelled across the table.

"I didn't copy you fool. We said it at the same time," Yuki said and took a sip of his drink.

"Who are you calling a fool?!" yelled Kyo.

"Well, I don't see anyone else yelling at the table when we have guests."

"Forget this! I'm going to bed!" Kyo stomped out of the kitchen.

"Um, thank you for the dinner Hatori. But I'm afraid I don't have an appetite," Lele said and stood up from the table, "Excuse me." "Lele, you barely touched your food-"Tohru said. Hatori waved a hand at Tohru, "Its okay. Let her be." They watched as Lele left the kitchen.

Upstairs, Kyo was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Lele coming up the stairs. His eyes followed her as she walked into Kagura's room. He grits his teeth and thinks to himself, "She needs to get over him. She deserves better." He continued his walk.

About 20 minutes later, Tohru and Kagura arrived in the room. They found Lele sitting on a decorated bench at the open window. "Lele you'll catch a cold!" Tohru said and closed the window. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Kagura asked. "Yeah, sure what do you have?" Tohru asked. Kagura went over to over to her TV and looked through a stack of DVD's. "How about something funny, like..... Freaky Friday," Kagura said and placed the DVD into the slot. The girls surrounded the screen and sat on cushions Tohru moved from the bench.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Kagura looked over to and saw Lele asleep on the floor. "Tohru, she's asleep." Tohru looked over to Lele, "She'll get all stiff sleeping like that," Tohru whispered. Kagura stopped the movie and ran to the hallway. She knocked on the guest room door. Yuki wasn't in his room yet. She then knocked on Kyo's room door. He opened it and said, "Whatta ya want?" "Kyo, Lele fell asleep on the floor. Do you think you can pick her up and put her in my bed?" Without hesitation, Kyo walked to Kagura's room across the hall. She bent down and slowly lifted Lele. Tohru moved the covers aside and Kyo placed Lele gently on the bed. Tohru covered Lele. "Thanks Kyo," the girls said. "No problem," Kyo said and walked back to his room. "Yeah, Kyo defiantly has a thing Lele," Kagura said and sat back down on the floor

Later that night, Lele woke up. She looked over to the glowing clock, it was past midnight. She noticed Kagura and Tohru asleep on the other side of the king sized bed. The room was filled with moon light and the sound of Kagura snoring. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Lele tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. She walked over to the kitchen and searched for a snack. It was dark in the kitchen except for the moonlight shining through the windows. Suddenly a light came on. Lele's eyes closed until she could adjust to the new light. By the doorway, she saw Kyo standing there.

"Hey, what're you doing up so late?" he asked walking towards her.

"Well, I got hungry and came down for a snack. What about you?"

"Same here. That damn Yuki made me sick. I can't wait for him to leave later." Kyo opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. Lele sat down at the table. Kyo lifted the glass covering of a chocolate cake Kagura made. He cuts two slices and placed them on 2 small plates. He poured milk into 2 small cups. Kyo removed 2 forks from a cabinet drawer. He gave Lele a plate, glass, and fork. He set a place for himself next to her and sat down. Lele began to eat when Kyo joked," Hope you don't die. Kagura's food is gross. But there's nothing else to eat." Lele tried to smile.

Several minutes went by and the clock in the front entrance chimed 1:00. Kyo placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and turned off the light. Lele bumped into the table and fell backwards. Kyo caught her in time "Hey! You okay!?" "Yeah, I just could see after you turned off the light. I'm so clumsy," Lele said. Kyo lifted her up. "I'm not really tired anymore," Lele said.

"Yeah, me neither. Wanna hang out outside? It's a cool night. You can clear your head." Lele nodded. Kyo opened the back door and led Lele outside. They sat at the stoop about a foot apart. Lele tucked in her knees under her chin and stared at the leaves on the ground.

Kyo took in a deep breath and sigh, "Air feels good doesn't it?" Lele nodded.

Kyo thought to himself, "I want to cheer her up but I don't know how."

Lele stood up and said, "I'm going back inside, it's getting cold."

Kyo stood up, "Wait!" Lele turned and looked over to him.

Kyo looked down at the ground and said, "I know what you can do to repay me."

"What?"

"Remember that night; you said you wanted to repay me. And I said I'd tell you what I wanted." "Yes, I remember now. So, what is it? I'll do it. It's the lease I can do." Kyo grabbed Lele's hand and pulled her close to him.

"...kiss." She heard him whisper.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I said a kiss." Lele cocked her head to the side and kissed his cheek.

"No," Kyo voice was low and demading.

"Huh? No what?"

"I didn't mean there," Kyo said and placed a hand on the back of Lele's neck. He leaned in and kissed Lele on her lips. Lele's eyes widened with surprise. His soft full lips felt like pillows to her. She tasted chocolate on his mouth. Before her mind could fully react to what happened, her body fell slowly into his kiss. Her eyes closed and she positioned her bottom lip between his lips. Kyo's hands moved slowly from her face, down her arms and onto her waist. Lele lifted her hands and placed them around Kyo's shoulders. He hugged her tightly and kissed her with a little more force. A gust of wind blew some more leaves off of the nearby trees and whipped Lele's raven black hair.

Kyo thought to himself, "She didn't pull away, she's still here. Is this real? Are we actually doing this? My first kiss is with the most gorgeous girl I know!"

Lele at the same time thought, "Should I be doing this? I'm kissing someone that isn't Zane. But, this kiss feels much better than Zane's kisses. His are more firm and less passionate. Kyo's kiss makes me feel better about kissing him. He isn't pushing himself against me."

Lele took in a breath through her nose and sighed. Her hair whipped Kyo's face like tiny needles. He pulled away for a moment to remove it from his face.

"Is that it?" Lele thought. She looked over to her side with thinned eyes.

Kyo placed his head beside Lele's and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. I bet that was a little to much to ask for."

"No don't be. I said I would do anything," she whispered back. Her hands rubbed his shoulders. "Lele, it's just... I hated to see you so upset over Zane. Like I said before, he isn't worth all the pain. I never had feelings like this for you, but after you sang and when you fell on me at your sister's house, I thought about you more and more. I know it sounds dumb. I mean, we barely know each other and I don't want you to think I'm trying to get you on the rebound." He stood up and looked at Lele straight into the eye and said, "I want to make you happy. I know you still hurt and probably will for awhile. But just know that, when that hurt is gone, I'll be here waiting for you. I want to be with you."

"You're right Kyo, and I understand your feelings. But like you said, I need to get over this hurt first." Lele turned around and entered the house, "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." She walked through the kitchen and back upstairs to Kagura's room.

Kyo stood there for a few minutes thinking, "It was real and we did kiss." Kyo smiled to himself. He happily ran back upstairs and to his room.

* * *

Now you know why I hinted the chapter name! LOL Anyway looks up this is alot longer than I thought! Anyway, bet you're glad. The others will appear soon! See you next Chapter!!

Chasing Waterfalls!


	7. Chasing Waterfalls

Hello, i don't Fruits Basket! XD Well, I was inspired to write this part after I saw the episode were Kyo shares his love for martial arts to Tohru. I think it was #4. Anyway, Kyo seemed like such a joyous child, I kept it in mind as I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Sunday morning came. Hatori got up early and made everyone breakfast. He played some music to lighten the mood. And it worked. Everyone seemed much happier the next morning, even Lele smiled a bit.

"Glad you're feeling better Lele," Hatori smiled and placed a stack of pancakes on the table. He also made eggs, bacon, and toast. Everyone dug in when he sat down to join them.

"So, did you have any sweet dreams Lele?" Tohru asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"You could say that," Lele smiled. She placed 2 pancakes on her plate.

"What was it about?" Yuki asked.

"Well, there was this cat who gave me chocolate cake and milk. Then we sat outside for a while and talked. But, before I woke up the cat kissed me."

Tohru laughed, "That's funny."

"Sounds disgusting to me," Yuki said sipping some orange juice.

"IT WAS NOT!!! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!!!" Kyo yelled as he stood up.

"And I supposed you were," Yuki said smugly.

"What are you talking about Kyo?" Kagura asked looking uo from her glass. Kyo looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. He glanced over to Lele. Lele smiled and then giggled.

Her giggles turned into a laugh, "No Kyo! It wasn't! Though it was from a cat, it felt good. I woke up happy!" Kyo sat back down and laughed along with her. Everyone else felt clueless.

The afternoon came. Lele called her sister to tell her what happened the day before.

"Lele, I can't believe he did that to you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. I stayed over night at Kagura's house. Tohru slept over too. We all hung out and stuff." "Well, at least your friends were there to help you. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Yes. We're all going to the park first and then Kagura's cousin Kyo said he'd walk me home." "Oooooh. Okay. Just be careful," Nuni said in a stern voice.

"I will. See ya later," Lele hung up the phone.

"Hey Lele we're leaving now!" Tohru called from the door way. Lele ran to the door and joined the others outside.

The park was a very big. A huge lake filled most of the area. There were benches and a stage area off to one section. There was a baseball diamond on the other side of the lake. A playground was filled with many children young and old. Trees seemed to sparkle with gold, red and orange leaves. When they arrived, Yuki and Tohru took a boat ride. Kagura went what she calls "Man Hunting", Lele and Kyo took a walk around the park grounds.

"Zane never liked coming to the park. He said it was boring. I love coming here. Being surrounded by nature is good for the soul."

"I agree. And I'm not just saying that. I use to come here all the time with our family as a kid. I would challenge Yuki to tree climbing. He would win all the time. It used to piss me off," Kyo lowered his head in shame.

"Why do you and Yuki always fight?" Lele asked while glancing over to him. Kyo lifted his head and looked up at the sky. White fluffy clouds slowly drove themselves into the horizon of the blue sky.

"He'd always get praised by our family for being smart and stuff at school. So, I want to prove that I can be better than him. No matter what it is!"

"Oh, I understand. I use to always wish I could be like my sister Nuni. She's a successful business woman at such a young age. She bought that house when she was 19."

"Wow, no kidding."

"Maybe you'll meet her someday."

"Cool." Kyo said and looked around. A grin came across his face.

Lele had seen him smile like that before, but this time she found it appealing, "Wow...Kyo really is hot now that I think about it..."

"Lele follow me!" he said and began to run up a dirt path. Lele shook herself out of her thoughts and ran after him, "Wait Kyo!"

Kyo ran through the woods and past the lake. Lele finally caught up when Kyo slowed down. "Which way as it again," Kyo asked himself.

"What are you looking for?"

Kyo grabbed her hand, "It's a place I use to go when I was little." They began running again the direction of a water fall. "Almost there," Kyo said and led Lele down a small path. It led behind the water fall. There was a small cave opening. It was too small to walk into, so they had to crawl into it. Kyo stood up when they got inside and helped Lele up.

"Take a look!" Kyo yelled. Lele saw the waterfall from behind. The cave was lite up crystals and shining stones.

"Kyo, this is beautiful!" Lele yelled. The wind blew and howled inside the cave. Lele laughed, "This is so cool!"

Kyo smiled, "Glad you like it. Look over there." He pointed to the wall on the other side. There were small scratches on it. "See! I wrote this when I was 9 years old." It said, 'Kyo's place!' Lele smiled. Kyo bent down and looked for a sharp rock. He found one and scratched above the wall.

"What are you doing?"

Kyo moved aside after he was done, Lele read what he wrote, "Lele & Kyo's place." She smiled and placed her hair behind her ear. Kyo tossed the stone into the water fall. "We should get going. The others are probably looking for us," he suggested. Lele headed out first and Kyo followed.

They met the others by the lake. "So Kagura, any luck?" Lele asked.

Kagura sighed, "Three phone numbers, 2 smiles and 4 already taken."

"Better luck next time," Yuki said. He grabbed Tohru's hand, "We're off. See you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye Lele, Kyo and Kagura!" Tohru waved.

"So, are you coming with us Kagura?' Kyo asked.

"Nah, Haru and I are going to the mall for a while. I'll see ya later Kyo. Take care of Lele," Kagura waved and then head down a path towards the park entrance. The sun was getting ready to set. Lele and Kyo walked side by side down the street. Little by little, the street lights came on and cars turned on their lights. Kyo noticed a group of guys ahead of them. One of them started to ogle Lele. Kyo grabbed her hand and led her across the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Short cut, trust me!" They cut through an alley and walked behind the buildings. Kyo shifted aside a broken wooden fence plank and wiggled through. Lele did the same. They cut through a yard and winded up a few houses away from where Lele lived.

"Wow that saved us like more than 5 minutes!"

"I took that way home the other night."

They approached Nuni's house just as Nuni peeked outside to see if Lele was near the house yet.

"Well, here we are," Kyo said. He walked Lele to her door.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"I dunno. I'm still kinda upset, ya know?"

"Yeah I understand," Kyo said and let go of Lele's hand.

"Thanks for walking me home again," Kyo leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, "Bye," she said and walked inside. Kyo smiled to himself and walked down the street towards Hatori's house.

"Hey sis," Nuni began to speak when Lele entered, "that jack ass called here 3 times looking for you."

"Zane, what did he want?" Lele asked as she took off her shoes.

"I dunno. I told him to stop calling here are I was gonna call the cops."

"Oh okay. Nuni, do you mind if I stay home for a few days?"

"Sure, just make sure you get your homework."

"Yes I will," Lele said and walked upstairs to her room. She plopped down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling. An image of Kyo appeared before her.

"I don't know. It's gonna be hard to trust Kyo. After all that Zane did to me, all the crap my dad gives me, it's gonna be real hard to trust any guys ever again. But, I think Kyo's different. He's like a 9 year old stuck in an 18 year olds body. He's funny, sweet, gentle and likes all the things that Zane never liked. He respects me and," she blushed, "he's really cute and good kisser. I don't think he's ever kissed girl before from what Kagura has told me. If that's true, I'm glad I was his first." Lele's hair fell from the bed. She closed her violet eyes and imagined being with Kyo again. Just then, the phone rang.

Lele answered it, "Hello, Arai residence, Lele speaking."

"Lele, it's me Zane. Please don't hang up!"

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough of breaking my heart?!"

"Lele I called because I got good news. I bought you a ring, an engagement ring."

"Zane, are you serious?" Lele said happily.

"Yes Lele, I want to propose to you in front your parents." "Oh that's-"Lele stopped and thought about what Kyo said, "..._don't believe everything Zane says to you, he's trying to fool you!" _

"Hello?" Zane asked. He thought to himself, "I know she'll say yes. She believes me all the time."

"No Zane! I don't want to be with you anymore!! You hurt me! You hurt me in a way I could never forgive you!!" Zane's mouth dropped and he barely said, "But Lele-"

"No Zane, I've had it. Don't call me anymore!!" Lele yelled and hung up the phone.

"Damn that little bitch!!" Zane yelled and slammed the down onto the receiver.

"So I guess this means no threesome," Nikki laughed. She was sitting naked and smoking a cigarette on Zane's bed. "Darn it! She looked so tasty too," Nikki laughed.

"Shut up!!" Zane yelled and smacked Nikki.

Nikki just smiled, "That's right; take all your anger out on me. I like a little S&M."

* * *

LOL! I know I made Nikki seem like such a bitch!!! But she's a funny bitch! LOL, anyway, next chapter will be a sweet one. Title: Serenade on CD.

Adios!


	8. Serenade on CD

I don't own Fruits Basket! With that aside, I'll explain this chapter. I so wanted to make Kyo seem like a hopeless romantic. I hope it worked. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Lele spent Monday and Tuesday at home. Kagura and Tohru came by after school to hang out and do homework.

"Oh, Lele, the cat was wondering if you liked my cake." Lele looked at Kagura surprised. Tohru began to laugh.

"Are you teasing me about my dream?"

"No I'm not because it wasn't a dream."

Lele combed he hair to the back of her ear, "Yes it was."

"Lele, Hatori found 2 dirty dishes, 2 cups and 2 forks in the dishwasher a few days ago. There was also a big piece of cake gone. Hatori put what you and Kyo said at breakfast together along with what he found, and that fact that you and Kyo had no dinner that night."

Kagura thought back to the night everyone returned home from the park. "So, it seems the cat was here all along," Hatori said with a smile.

"You mean, Kyo kissed Lele?!" Kagura exclaimed. Kyo walked in a few minutes later. Both of them looked at Kyo.

"What? I didn't come home late!" he stomped up the stairs.

"Kyo, did Lele like the cake?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah I think so, she-"his eyes widened and his hair stood on end.

Kagura laughed out loud, "It was you she was talking about!!"

Kyo ran up the stairs," Uh... I gotta take a leak!!" He slammed his room door.

"I thought he said he needed the restroom?" Hatori laughed.

"So, I told Tohru and we both think you should date Kyo."

"I can't right now," Lele said and lowered her head.

"Well of course! But, after you get over Zane the Lame." Kagura said.

"It's just that, it's gonna be hard to trust him after all that I've been through."

"That's true. But Kyo's a nice boy Lele. Sure he has a temper, he's a bit rude, and he's loud but other than that, he had good qualities," Tohru said.

"I suppose," Lele said and scribbled on a piece of paper.

"You do know you were Kyo's first kiss," Kagura said while twirling a pencil.

"I was?!" Lele shot up her head with a big smile.

"I knew it! You do like him! Yeah you were. Kyo's always been really shy about girls. You might even be his first real girlfriend if things go well." Lele blushed.

"This is so great! And who knows, if you stay together and get married, we could have a joint wedding!!" Tohru eyes sparkled and she began to day dream of the wedding.

"Speaking of marriage, Zane said he got me an engagement ring."

"What?!" Tohru and Kagura said that the same time. Lele explained what happened a few nights ago.

"Goodness that ass hole really wants to get in your pants!!"

"You didn't tell him about Kyo did you?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo's got nothing to worry about. He could take on Zane and kick his ass!!" Kagura proclaimed.

"No, I told him not to call me anymore and I didn't want to see him again," Lele said.

Kagura cheered, "Good for you Lele!" When they were all done Kagura and Tohru gathered their things and headed for the door.

Kagura turned around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Kyo asked me to give this to you," she handed Lele a cd wrapped in lined paper.

Tohru squealed, "Is that a love letter?! How cute!!" her eyes sparkled again. Kagura led Tohru out and they both said goodnight.

Upstairs on her room, Lele sat in her bed in her nightgown. She unfolded the note and read its contents:

"Dear Lele,

Please play the CD. I want you to listen to what I have to say.

Kyo"

Lele walked over to her radio and put the cd inside. She sat on her bed, grabbed the CD player remote, and pushed play.

Suddenly she heard Kyo's voice, "Hi Lele. I'm not very good at writing letters so I thought this was the next best thing. I hope you can here this. I... uh... wanted to know how you were doing. I hope Zane hasn't bothered you lately. If he has, let me know. I won't stand by and let him hurt you. I want to protect you like I did a few nights ago. You've given me something other to fight for than beating Yuki. I can't stop thinking about you and our kiss. Well, my point to this CD is I wanted you to know how I feel about you. I would say it in my own words but I'm no good at expressing myself like that. But I guess you already know that, "he laughed a little, "So instead I put a bunch of different songs on here. I hope that you like them. Here they are."

Suddenly Joe's "I wanna know" played. Lele tucked her knees into her chest and laid her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and smiled. After that song was over, Seal's "Kiss from a Rose" played. Lele went to her window and looked up at the stars.

She thought to herself, "I wish I could see the moon from here."

When the song was over, Maroon 5's "She will be loved." Lele's head shot up when she heard the song begin. She crawled over to her radio and turned it up. She sat in front of it. As the song went on, Lele began to cry. She felt a sharp stabbing feeling in her heart and grabbed her chest. She cried harder.

Lele whispered to herself, "Oh Kyo. I want to be with you right now! I want someone to truly love me, to make me happy!" She pictured all the times she spent with him. She even pictured the first day they met. Kagura introduced them to each other at Hatori's house after they became friends. It seemed like all the times Lele was hurt, Kyo was always there watching her from a distance.

Kyo's voice came back on the radio, "I hope you like those songs. I put some more on. These are more upbeat. I knew you'd probably cry from them so I thought maybe these last few would make you smile. Ya know I hate tears. So, here they are."

A tambourine began to play and then a bass guitar followed by drums. A hard guitar began making the song rock. It was Jet's "Are you gonna be my girl."

Lele laughed, "He's too cute!" She wiped the tears and stood up," I love this song!!" Lele danced lively to the music. She was in her own little club world. Her hair loosened from the red ribbon the held it away from her face, it flew about as Lele swung her head around.

She began laughing, "I feel better already!!"

She clapped along with the others in the music. When that song was over, No Doubt's "New" played. Lele sat on the song and bobbed her head along with the guitar. She sang along with Gwen, "Who sent this maniac?! 'Cuz I never had this taste in the past!" Lele lay back on her pillow still sang, "Don't let go away, this feeling has to stay!!! And I can't believe it, can't believe it..." The song finished and Good Charlotte's "If you want me" played. Lele listened closely to the words. It was her first time hearing the song. As she listened and absorbed the words, a smiled came across her face.

"He really does like me," Lele thought.

"I hope you understand a little better how I feel about you Lele. If you want, you can call me. I got a cell phone the other day from Hatori. He thought it was a good idea if me and Kagura just in case. My number's #576-9540. Well, I hope to talk to you soon. Good night and sweet dreams."

Lele smiled happily as she put the CD on repeat. She fell asleep listening to it. She dreamt of walking around park at night. She was lost. Everywhere she went she saw green eyes glowing at her. She heard a cat's meow and followed it. She entered a clearing and saw an orange cat looking at her. It had fiery red-violet eyes. She tripped on her way over to the cat but was caught by someone. She looked up and saw Kyo. He caught her and picked her up. Kyo carried her over to a blanket. He placed her on the blanket gently. He leaned over her and kissed her again. "Lele..." his voice echoed in a whisper.

Thursday came. Lele sat with Tohru, Kagura, Yuki and Kyo at lunch. Lele left to go to the bathroom when she ran into Zane. She tried to walk past him, but he put out and arm and caught her.

"Let me go!"

"Zane cupped her mouth and said, "We need to have a little chat." He carried Lele outside to where they talked before. Once outside, he pinned her against the wall by the shoulders.

"Where have you been?"

"Avoiding you where else would I be!"

"Oh so we have a smart mouth now!" Zane yelled and slapped Lele. She tired to run but Zane grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall again. She reached up and tired to release his hand, but it was no use. He gripped her like a vice.

"Zane please stop!" she began to cry.

"Only if you say you're mine again!"

Lele spat in his face, "No! Never!" Zane used his other hand to undress Lele. He ripped her uniform blouse open and exposed her bra. All the buttons fell off. Lele screamed. He then put his hand up her skirt.

"You know you like this Lele," Zane whispered to her. He put his face to Lele's and licked the tears that fell from her eyes. "That tastes good. Wonder what you taste like down there!" He yelled and pulled down Lele's skirt. Lele screamed again. She cried and yelled for help.

* * *

Ooo0oo0oo0h a cliffy! LOL!!! BUWHAHAHAHA!!!


	9. Fight For Your Right To Love

Sorry this took so long to get up. Once again I don't own Fruits Basket. PLease review, it makes me oh so happy!!!

* * *

Inside the school, Kyo began to worry and said , "Lele's taking a long time." 

"You're right. Maybe we should see if she's okay," Kagura suggested. She and Tohru left to the bathroom. Kyo sat there impatiently. Yuki sat up and began searching the cafeteria with his eyes. Kagura and Tohru ran back to the cafeteria huffing and puffing, "Lele...Lele's... not there!"

"And Zane isn't here either, "Yuki stated.

Kyo stood up and proclaimed, "We need to find her now!" They all split up and went searching for Lele. Yuki checked the empty class rooms. Tohru and Kagura asked around if anyone saw her. Kyo went to the place he remembered from the first time he followed them. Just as Kyo reached the door to go outside he heard Lele scream for help. Yuki was down the hall when he saw Kyo run for the door. He yelled for Kagura and Tohru to follow him. zthey abandoned their search and followed Yuki orders.

Kyo slid and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lele against the wall half naked. "K-Kyo!" Lele tried to scream but only choked. Zane was just about to his hand down Lele panties when she saw Kyo standing there. Kyo's teeth were grit. His eyebrows lowered together and he clenched his fists. In a screaming rage, Kyo lunged at Zane and punched him square in the jaw. Lele fell to her knees and coughed. Kagura and Tohru arrived just in time.

"Lele!!" Tohru screamed in horror. She cupped her mouth with one hand.

"Tohru get Yuki and some help hurry!" Kagura demanded Tohru nodded and ran back inside.

She yelled to Yuki from down the hall, "Yuki! Help!! Kyo's fighting Zane!"

Outside, Zane stood up and fixed his jaw. "You gotta lot of nerves punk!"

Kyo stood ready to fight, "At least I have some jack ass! Lele, are you okay?"

Kagura arrived at Lele's side "I got her Kyo. Just kick his ass!" She huddles next to her dear friend and watched. Zane ran at Kyo and struck him with his fist. He hit Kyo's chest causing Kyo to loose his balance for a moment but then regained it. Kyo and Zane went back and forth exchanging fists and words.

"You think those weak hits will hurt me! I'LL MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR TEETH YOU PUNK BITCH!!!" Zane barked.

"Not before I punch you so hard in the mouth you'll be shittin' my sneaker!!" Kyo growled back.

Lele watched in amazement as Kyo spin kicked Zane in the face. Zane landed on the grass. He was knocked out. Kyo stood in a fighting stance, in case Zane moved again. When it was clear, he dropped his guard, removed his uniform shirt and walked over to Lele.

"Here put this on," He handed her the shirt. Kagura helped Lele dress herself. Kyo stood there looking around.

"Good going Kyo. You really showed him!" Kagura cheered. They heard a door slam open. Yuki and Tohru arrived with female and 2 male teachers.

"What happened here!?" the first teacher asked.

Lele explained, "Zane was trying to rape me when Kyo showed up to save me!" Just then, there was a loud moan.

Zane woke up and stumbled to his feet, "You little red headed bastard! I'll kill you..." The teachers ran over to Zane and held him back from doing anything more. They led him away from the scene and to the principal's office.

Zane yelled back, "Did you hear me Soma!!?? I'm gonna kill you!!"

Kyo knelt down beside Lele. Lele began to sob and jumped on Kyo. He caught her as the fell backwards and she cried, "Thank you so much!! I was so scared again. He was never like that with me before!"

Kyo hugged Lele tightly as she lay ontop of him and whispered to her, "Its okay. I'm here, remember? I won't ever let him touch you again. I'll protect you." Tohru began to cry and Yuki comforted her.

"Miss Arai and Mr. Soma, I'll need to speak to the both of you in my office," a women said from behind them. It was the vice principal Ms. Swords. Lele and Kyo followed her to her office down the hall from the office Zane was in.

Lele and Kyo explained the situation to Ms. Swords. She called Lele's sister. She explained to her what happened and asked her to come and pick up Lele from school. "And as for you Mr. Soma, you will be suspended from school for a day."

"Fine, I don't care. If that's the price I pay for protecting Lele. It doesn't matter." There was a sudden beep on the office phone. Ms. Swords answered it and spoke for a few minutes.

"It seems the principal agrees with my decision. He has also informed me that Zane will be expelled and banned from school property." Lele and Kyo smiled. They heard a police siren pull into school grounds. They saw Zane being handcuffed and out into the police car. Zane looked up and saw Lele at the window.

He smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you."

Lele stomach dropped and her eyes widened. She felt a cold chill down her spine as if fresh cold blood was being poured down her back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nuni walked in and ran to Lele.

She cried, "Lele! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?! I'm pressing charges on him after I get you home." She glanced over to Kyo, "Are you the boy who saved my sister?" Kyo nodded. Nuni jumped on Kyo and hugged him, "Thank you so much for helping Lele!!" Kyo blushed a bit. Nuni placed a hand on Lele and led her to the bathroom. Kyo followed them out. He waited by the door for Lele. Lele stepped out in a large gray t-shirt and jeans. "Here you go!" Nuni said happily and handed Kyo his shirt. He put the shirt back on.

Lele gave Kyo another hug and whispered in his ear, "Meet me later at our place. 3:00." Kyo looked a bit surprised. Lele stood in front of him and said thank you again. He watched her leave the school ground with her sister.

When Kyo returned to class, everyone cheered for him. Kyo didn't say anything and walked to his seat. People congratulated him and patted his back as he took his seat. After school, Kyo ran home to shower and change. He told Hatori what happened. Hatori was proud of Kyo and said, "I hope things work out for you." Kyo ran out of the house just as Kagura got home. He ran all the way to the park non-stop. He took the path to the cave entrance. Once he got there he looked around to make sure no one saw him. Then he got on his hands and knees and crawled inside. Lele stood up when she saw him.

Kyo smiled and said, "Hi." Lele slowly walked over to Kyo. She stood in front of him with her head down.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked. He was confused. Lele lifted her head.

She was smiling but had tears in her eyes, "I want to repay you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Kyo was shocked and it took a moment for him to comprehend what was happening. When he did, he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back. Kyo's wet hair dripped cold water on Lele's face, she removed on hand from him to wipe her face. Kyo grabbed it and placed it back where it was. He used his free hand and wiped her face for her. In-between kisses, Lele kept saying, "Thank you." Kyo pulled away for a moment so she could speak.

"What did you say?" he joked.

Lele took a deep breath and said, "When I think about what happened or what could have happened, I get scared all over again. But then I picture you, fighting him and really kicking his ass-"she made a cute little fist and pouted face. Kyo couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked. Lele continued, "I could stop thinking about you!"

Kyo smiled and said, "Does this mean-"

"Yes! I want to be with you! And not just for protection but because ever since the 1st time we kissed, you stayed on my mind the whole night! I wanted to go back and kiss you again!"

Kyo cheered with happiness. His voice echoed in the cave loudly. They both laughed.

They exited the cave before it got dark. On the way back to Lele's house they talked about the things they had in common.

"I love to watch anime!" Lele said.

"Really!? I do too. Ever see Flame of Recca?"

"Yes! I've only seen it on tape though."

"What's better dubbed or subbed? I say subbed," Kyo stated.

"Yeah I think so too."

They found out they liked the same movies, food, animals, places and people. And they both dislike a lot of the same things. They reached Lele's door step. "I won't be in school tomorrow," Kyo said. He was upset he wouldn't be able to see Lele during school, "Call me at lunch to let me know how you're doing. I'll come and pick you up right after."

"I have to work tomorrow," Lele said sadly.

"Then I'll take you to work and pick you up from there too." Lele smiled. Kyo bowed his head. He gently bumped Lele's head and kissed her lips. Lele felt her heart skip a beat.

Kyo whispered in her ear, "Good night, said the cat." Lele giggled a bit. Kyo jumped off the stairs and turned back to Lele. He blew her a kiss and then ran down the street towards his home.

Lele opened the door and hit her sister in the head. "Ow!"

"Nuni, were you spying on me!?"

"Ye-I mean no. Okay, yes I was," Nuni laughed rubbing her head. Lele went up to her room. Nuni followed her. "So..."

"So, what?"

"Well, how old is he?"

"18. He's older than be by 3 months."

"Does he have a brother?"

"No, but a hell of a lot of cousins."

"Eh, close enough. He sure is a cutie. I could eat him with a spork!" Nuni giggled.

"Well, too bad. He's mine!" Lele laughed. "Nuni..." Lele started.

Nuni looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm moving too fast? Like from one boyfriend to the next."

"Lele, in your situation, one can't blame you. Kyo really seems like a nice boy. Listen to me, I sound like a mom!" Nuni laughed, "But seriously. I think he's perfect for you. He likes you for you. He protected you. He cares about you and wants to be with you no matter what. Those are things that Zane never had. Take it from someone that's been through lots of relationships. You should treasure a boy like him, trust me, you won't find another one like him for miles!" Nuni hugged her sister and said, "Lele, as long as you are happy, that's all that matters." She kissed Lele on the head. "Dinner will be ready in a few." Nuni walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Lele sat on her bed and thought to herself, "As long as I'm happy. I thought I was happy with Zane, but it was all his lies and sweet talk that made me happy. He didn't really love me and I only knew puppy love. But maybe with Kyo, when I fall in love with him, I'll know what true happiness is." Lele got changed into her pajamas as she hummed a song. As soon as she was ready she headed down stairs for dinner.

Kyo smiled all the way home. He walked through the door and said," I'm home!!!" It was quiet. "Hello? Anyone home?" Kyo walked towards the kitchen.

A light flashed on and people cheered, "Congrats Kyo!" Kyo was confused, "Huh? For what?" Momiji cheered, "For finally getting a girl friend!!"

Kyo looked around and saw all the people who were there. All the cousins, even the one's he didn't like.

"Amazing! Our little Kyo is finally growing up!" Ayame proclaimed and placed a hand on Kyo shoulder.

Kyo knocked him on the head, "Get off me! I've been grown!!" Ayame stood up and laughed.

"I made dinner!!" Kagura sang as she held up a glass dish. Everyone groaned.

"FINE THAN EAT CRAP!!!" Kagura yelled and she threw the food into the sink. "No thanks, we already ordered delivery chinese food," Shigure said and waved a hand.

"Excuse me, Hatori, where's the bathroom again?" Haru asked.

Everyone said in unison, "Down the hall second door on the right!"

"Momiji, could you help him?" Hatori asked. Momiji guided Haru out of the kitchen. There was a sudden crashing noise. Everyone looked over and saw that Ritsu dropped a plate.

He ran over to Hatori and begged for forgiveness, "I'll buy you another! I'm so sorry!! Please don't hate me!! I'm so sorry!!"

Hatori sighed and said, "I'll forgive you if you clean up the mess." Ritsu cried as he got the broom and dustpan. He even cleaned up Kagura's food. Momiji returned with Haru.

Haru asked, "Where's Yuki?"

"Well, when he heard we were all coming by to congratulate Kyo he decided to stay home," Shigure explained.

"Good once less family member I gotta worry about," Kyo walked down the hall and up the stairs. Half way up, his cell phone rang. He answered it quickly, "Hello, Lele?!"

"AAWWWW, how cute!!!!" the others teased.

Kyo covered the phone and yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!" He ran up the stairs and into his room. That night, he and Lele had their first late night phone call. They hung up at 1 am because Kyo's phone's battery needed to be charged.

* * *

Yay the others appeared!!! That's not the last of them though.

Also, Flame Of Recca is a really good anime and manga. I suggest it.

The sub vs. dub convo is the same convo my hubby and I had on our first date. Please don't forget to review....


	10. Meet The Soma Family

I don't own Fruits Basket!

Lele: But you own Zane, Nuni and I.

pats Lele's head Yes....yes I do....

* * *

The next morning came. Lele's sister Nuni dropped her off at school. When Lele arrived, Tohru and Kagura were waiting for her. 

Lele yawned. "Are you still sleepy?" Tohru asked.

"Of course she is! She and Kyo stayed up all night on the phone," Kagura explained. When they arrived at home room, everyone stared at Lele. Lele felt embarrassed and bowed her head a bit. Kagura gave everyone a glare. They took there seats. The teacher came over to Lele and quietly asked, "Are you sure you want to be here? The faculty understands if you want to talk a few days off."

"No, it's okay. I can't really miss any more days. I need to bring up my grades."

He smiled, "Okay then. But if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." The teacher went to the front of the class and took role call. Lele began to doodle on her paper as she began daydreaming of her new boyfriend.

"What're you drawing Lele?" Kagura asked. She glanced over Lele's shoulder and saw what seemed to be a cat.

Kagura laughed as she joked, "Is that Kyo?" Lele hadn't even noticed that she drew a cat. She blushed and covered the paper quickly.

The bell rang at the end of school. Lele happily walked out with her friends. When they neared the front entrance they saw Yuki and Kyo. But, once again they were fighting.

"No I didn't like my party!!! It would've been worse if your sorry ass was there!!" Kyo yelled. "Well, then maybe I should have come!" Yuki stated.

"Your only use would've been to keep your damn brother away from me!!"

Yuki didn't hear him for her was saying hello to the ladies. Kyo realized that Lele was standing there watching him. His mouth shut fast and he lowered his head.

"Sorry Lele. I lost my temper again," he apologized.

"It's okay Kyo, I now you tried," she chuckled a bit.

"So what's this about a party?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I called Shigure when I got home. It was his idea to throw a party celebrating Kyo FINALLY having a girlfriend," Kagura explained.

Kyo got angry again, "So it was your damn fault!!"

Kagura yelled back, "And if it was? What were you planning to do about it!?" Kyo stood there with his mouth open.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me that everyone was at Hatori's house?" Tohru asked as she pulled lightly on the end of Yuki's sweater.

Kagura explained, "Because Ayame was there."

Lele asked, "Who's he?"

Tohru explained, "He's Yuki's older brother. But they don't get along."

"I would like to meet some more of your family Kyo. How about after I leave work?"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Kyo sad in a monotone voice, "Are you....serious?" Lele nodded. Kyo's head dropped, "Okay. But you can't stay too long. And you have to stay close to me, okay?" Lele looked at him confused, but she said, "Okay!" Kyo grabbed Lele's hand and the crossed the street.

Lele worked as a part time clerk at a small department store in the downtown area. Kyo decided he would stay in the area until she was ready to leave. To pass the time, he did a little window shopping. Kyo glanced over a window of a jewelry store and noticed a shiny ring. It was silver ring with an amethyst stone cut in the shape of a heart. He remembered the night before.

"Hey Lele's, this may sound like a dumb question, but when's your birthday?" Kyo asked on the phone. "It's not dumb. My birthday's Feb. 21st. I'll finally be 19!"

Kyo ran into the store and asked a clerk, "How much is that ring in the window?!"

The clerk was a bit surprised and said, "Its $168. It's for our Christmas display. We just set it up this morning." Kyo seemed a little depressed.

"Damn, I don't have that kind of money. But, Lele would really like that ring. The color reminds me of her eyes." He slowly walked out of the store. The shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and continued walking down the street. He thought to himself, "I need to get a job. But, where? I think everywhere is already booked for the season." Just then, Kyo heard a bit of yelling. He looked up and saw across the street, a café busy with people. There was large window with a help wanted sign. Kyo ran across the street. (Almost being hit by a car) He ran inside and asked for the manager.

A tall hefty man, with a long bread, slightly baling, who was shorter than Kyo said, "I'm the manager. Can I help you sir?"

Kyo asked enthusiastically, "I saw you sign and I want a job here!"

"Well, do you have any experience?"

Kyo frowned a bit, "No."

"Sorry son, you need some waiting experience."

"But I really need this job. Everywhere else is hired!"

"May I ask for what reason is it you so desperately need the job?"

"I need the money to buy a present," Kyo said quietly, "It's for my girlfriend."

"Ah, I see. Will, being the nice guy I am, how's about I train you. If you do well in a week, not only will you get paid but you'll be hired officially. What do you say?"

Kyo had a big smile on his face, "Sure! I'll work really hard!"

"Atta boy! Be here at 3:00 sharp tomorrow afternoon. You'll work until 8:00. I'll need you Tuesday's, Thursday's, and the occasional Saturdays. Deal?" The large man extended his hand. Kyo grabbed it and shook it happily, "Yes sir! My name's Kyo Soma!"

"Well, welcome aboard Kyo!"

It was 8:00 when Lele left work.

She stood outside and waited for Kyo, "I was sure he'd be here by now." Just then Lele heard a voice call to her from down the road.

Kyo was running up to her, "Lele I'm here!! Don't leave!!"

Lele laughed and yelled back, "I'm not leaving without you silly!" Kyo ran right up to Lele and grabbed her. He picked her up off the ground and kissed her. Lele was a bit shocked but kissed him as well. He breathed heavily through his nose.

He pulled away and said cheerfully, "I got a job!"

Lele smiled, "Really, where?"

"It's down the street at that busy café."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Bolive's café. He's a tough man Kyo. Sweet but he doesn't take crap from no one. Lots of people have either quit or fired. You have to have a lot of stamina to keep up in there. Well, then again, you already do," Lele joked.

Kyo laughed along with her. "So, are you still going to your house?" Lele asked.

Kyo's laughed turned somber, "Oh yeah I forgot." He took Lele's hand and led her to his home.

"Oh, your home," Hatori said when Kyo walked through the door. Lele stepped through the door behind Kyo.

Hatori was a bit surprised to see her, "Hello again Lele."

"DID YOU SAY LELE!?!?" several voices yelled from different points of the house. Momiji ran in from the den, Shigure, who was sitting next to Hatori, sat up and shimmied his way to the door. Ayame ran down the stairs, and Ritsu dropped another dish in the kitchen. He apologized to Hatori again and then went to the door. Everyone pushed Kyo out of the way and into the wall to get a better look at Lele.

They all gasped and said, "She's beautiful!" She seemed to sparkle to them.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Momiji, nice to meet you!"

"Did you have dinner yet? Please stay for dinner?' Ritsu begged.

Ayame and Shigure went to her sides. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing with such a little scamp like Kyo?" Ayame asked as he turned her face to his.

Shigure placed a hand on her face and turned it in his direction, "Do you have any sister?"

Lele blushed but was yet very very confused as to who all these handsome men were, "Uh...yes."

Kyo got up and conked the both of them on the head, "LAY OFF HER YOU PREVERTS!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?"

"Shigure, Ayame, that's enough. Let them be," Hatori said with a cigarette in his mouth. They both stepped forward and bowed, "Welcome to our home!"

"You say it like you live here!!" Kyo yelled as he seemed to be over-towering them.

Ritsu fixed Lele and Kyo each a plate of food.

Lele smiled, "Thank you."

Momiji sat beside Lele and asked her several questions, "How old are you? What's your favorite color? What kind of music do you like? Do you have any pets?"

Kyo yelled with fork in hand, "Would you let her eat?!"

"It's okay Kyo he's just a child. I don't mind children."

"He's no kid, he's 17." Lele dropped her fork in surprise.

She studded, "Sev-seventeen?!!"

Momiji leaned down, picked up the fork and walk to the sink, "I'm the same age as Haru. Here you go," Momiji washed off her fork and gave it back to her.

"Haru?" Lele asked.

"Yes, he's another family member. Speaking of Haru, where's he now? Lost in a closet?"

"He left after you this morning. He was supposed to call when he got home, but he hasn't yet," Momiji said and put a finger to his face, "I hope he's okay."

In the other room, Hatori Ayame and Shigure sat and played cards.

"Who would you rather have, Lele or Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"That's a tough one. Hmm? Let me think..." Aya said.

"Well don't. Kyo and Yuki and would beat the stuffing out of the both you if you tired anything with either of them," Hatori said and placed a card on the table.

"Oh we're just fantasizing Hatori," Shigure said waving a card.

"That's makes it worse," Hatori said and placed another card down.

"Lele is very pretty...but Tohru has a more child like face," Ayame thought out loud. Hatori just shook his head. "I know of a wonderful Christmas present to give them. I could make them matching costumes. Like two maids outfits or two little dresses. They could be the next magical girl pair!" Ayame said and clasped his hands together.

"I'd love to take some pictures of them together!" Shigure said with sparkling eyes. Hatori stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going? We aren't finished with our game yet," Ayame pouted.

"I don't want your dirty thoughts floating around near me," Hatori said and walked out of the room.

After they ate, Kyo and Lele went into the den with Momiji. It was about 9:00 pm when the phone rang. Kagura answered it up stairs. She called down to everyone, "It's Haru, and he finally got home. A police woman had to escort him home!"

Kyo sighed, "What an idiot."

"Haru has a bad sense of direction. He always gets lost. Even in the smallest of places," Momiji explained to Lele.

"Kyo, I think I should be heading home."

"Already?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice. She nodded. He sat up and took her hand. There were long goodbyes at the door and then they left.

"Be a gentleman Kyo!" Ayame called from the door.

"Don't do anything rash!!" Shigure said standing next to Aya.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!!" Kyo yelled back at them. His voice boomed off the houses.

"Your family is very eccentric Kyo," Lele smiled at him.

"Well, I'll agree with you there," Kyo said and scratched his head.

At Lele's door step, Kyo gave her a long kiss. "I don't want to leave you," he said quietly.

"I know, but you have to." Kyo became saddened by the truth. "I'll see you tomorrow," Lele said to try to make him feel better.

"But I won't be able to spend the afternoon with you. I start my job tomorrow."

"Hmm...then what can we do. Oh I know! How about if I pick you up from work and I sleep over?"

"Sure, but come before it gets dark. At 7:00, okay?" Lele nodded with a smile. She kissed Kyo's cheek and stepped inside. He waved to her as he ran down the street.

* * *

I hope this is too everyone's liking. Please...please...review. I feel no love from anyone....sobs

Advanced warning...things get a little heated up in the next chapter... Lele teaches Kyo some things about kissing... wink


	11. Soft & Hard

As as celebration to me finally getting my comp back, here's a very long awaited chapter for "She Will Be Loved". As promised, things get going in Lele and Kyo relationship as new things are felt in many different ways.

Again, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. But everyone else was created by my small and fragile mind. Please review if possible. And I hope to be writing more soon.

* * *

Soft & Hard

"Well, okay. But bring your book with you," Nuni said. Lele asked permission to sleep over Kyo's house for the weekend. Lele ran upstairs and called Kagura. "Yay, another sleepover party! Should I ask Tohru to come?" "Sure." "How about on Saturday we go to the Karaoke bar again?" Kagura suggested. "I'm fine with that! See you tomorrow at school." They hung up. Lele decided not to call Kyo, "He needs his sleep if he's gonna start his first job tomorrow." She took a shower and went to bed with sweet thoughts in her mind.

Lele left her home at 6:30 pm the next evening. She took the late bus downtown and carried 2 bags with her. The 1st bag contained her books from school and the 2nd was a duffel bag that held her essentials for a sleep over. The bus stopped in front of the store where she worked and turned in the opposite direction of the café. She walked down the street and glanced now and then at the various windows. She crossed the street to get to the café. She was greeted by a boy at the entrance. He wore a red vest over a white long sleeve button down dress shirt, a black apron and pants. He asked, "Hello ma'am would you like a seat?" Lele nodded and followed him to a small booth. Lele plopped her bags down and sat across the table from them. "Would you like a drink?" the boy asked. "Yes please. Some tea would be fine." "Someone will bring it to you shortly," the boy said and wrote Lele's order down and then walked around to the back. Lele began looking around for Kyo.

A few minutes, Lele's tea arrived. Her head was turned when she heard a waiter say in a soft voice, "Here's your drink? Would you like anything else?" Lele turned back to say that was all she wanted. But her words were cut when she noticed Kyo was her waiter. Her face lite up and she said, "Hi! I didn't recognize your voice. You were so polite!" Kyo lifted his head after he sat he drink down, "Hey! You made it on time! Well, I'm trying." Lele smiled. "I'll be right back! Hold on," Kyo said and sped walked to the kitchen. He came back with Mr. Bolive. "Mr. Bolive, this is Lele Arai. Lele this is Mr. Bolive." He hefty man bowed down and kissed Lele's hand, "The pleasure is all mine." Lele blushed, "Nice to meet you." "My young friend told me you were a beautiful girl; he forgot to mention stunning as well." "I'm not, really," Lele said while blushing. "Ah modest too. You have a great girl here Mr. Soma." "Thanks. Um, Lele I'll be back later," Kyo said and headed back into the kitchen. Mr. Bolive sat across from Lele and said, "I have to admit, he's a fast learner and very determined too. He reminds me of myself when I was a boy. It was a very long time ago!" He joked with Lele. Lele giggled. "You remind me off my wife when we first met. God rest her soul." "Oh, I'm sorry," Lele stopped laughing. He raised a hand, "Thank you. This restaurant was her dream. She was my first love so I kept it open after she pasted away. I don't know what's going to happen to it once I retire." Lele asked with a concerned expression, "Do you have any children to take over afterwards." Mr. Bolive shook his head. "You see, when my wife became pregnant, she had many complications. She had contractions in the 20th week. They tired to sustain them but the medication didn't work. So, they had no choice but to deliver the baby. Malaya, my wife, didn't stop bleeding so she died. The day after the baby was born, he also died. His lungs were too undeveloped." Lele's eyes began to water and she cried. Mr. Bolive wiped her tears with a handkerchief, "Now, now. A pretty face like yours shouldn't shed tears. I've learn to grow from my tragic past. It's all anyone can ever do. I knew that if I stopped caring for myself, it would make my wife unhappy. But, I told myself that I wouldn't replace her with another. So, she will always be my first love." He looked around and noticed the café was getting busy with people. "I'd better get going. But before that, how would you like to have anything menu, free of charge?" "Oh no, I couldn't," Lele said and waved her hands back and forth. "I insist," he said and smiled at Lele. She nodded with a small smile. Lele decided to have a pasta dinner.

After work, Kyo removed his vest and apron and left them in a small locker he had received. He met Lele outside. Mr. Bolive said goodbye and waved. Kyo took the duffel bag Lele was carrying. On their way to Hatori's house, Lele told Kyo about Mr. Bolive's past. "Wow, he told you all that. I didn't even know," Kyo said in a somber voice. Kagura and Tohru greeted them at the door. Kyo stepped inside and looked around with narrowed eyes, "Are they gone?" Hatori walked in from the den, "Yes, they all left a short time ago." Kyo let out a deep breath, "Thank God."

"Kyo, did you eat anything yet?" Tohru asked. He shook his head. "I could make you a quick meal if Hatori doesn't mind I use his kitchen," Lele said and she glanced over at Hatori. "It's fine with me," Hatori said. Lele bounced, "Great!" She ran to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets and refrigerator. She found some fish cutlets and asked," May I use these?" Kagura nodded, "They were meant for Kyo to make for himself." Lele quickly boiled some rice and began seasoning the fish. Kagura and Tohru headed upstairs to bath and get ready for bed. Kyo stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watch Lele busily run around the kitchen. Hatori stood by him and said, "I don't want to sound like Shigure when I say this, but she'd make a good house wife." "Yeah," Kyo sighed. "So, why are you dressed that way?" Kyo forgot to tell about his job. He explained to Hatori why and how he acquired it. "Money? Why?" Kyo led Hatori to another room. He said quietly, "Christmas is coming and I want to get Lele a present." "Why didn't you just ask for the money?" Kyo stated, "No way! I want to earn it myself! If asked you, it would be your money and your gift. This is something I want to earn on my own." Hatori patted Kyo on the shoulder, "I admire your decision Kyo. Good luck." Hatori walked away to his bedroom on the 1st floor.

Kyo went back to the kitchen area and sat down at the table. Lele cheered, "All done!" She placed a plate of food in front of Kyo. Kyo looked shocked and said, "You-You made all this in less than 30 minutes!" Lele tilted her head and blinked, "Yes why?" "That's amazing!" Kyo laughed. He took a bite and chewed fast, "It taste great too!" He began to shove food into his mouth. Lele sat across from him. She closed her eyes and laughed, "I'm happy you like it." Kyo nodded his head while still eating, "I haven't had food this good in a long time. And I'm not just saying that!" "It's funny. I get into a whole different zone when I cook. It's like my escape from reality. I want to go to a school for culinary arts. But, my father sent me to private school. He says it'll look better on college applications. I think, he just wants me to make more money for him," she frowned and lowered her head, "Money is all he cares about. I hate him and my mother. She's your typical rich snob." Kyo drank some milk and said, "You and your sister seem really different than them. Which, believe me, isn't a bad thing. I think you should shoot for cooking school. Your food is the best. I wish I could eat like this all the time. Hatori's food is sometimes too salty and Kagura's food is just nasty!" Kyo laughed. He looked over at Lele and stopped laughing. "Hey, you okay?" He askes staring at Lele with her head down on the table. Her shoulders began to shake and Kyo heard sniffles. He stood up and ran over to her side. He knelt down next to her placed a hand on her thigh and asked, "Lele, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" Lele's head was still down on the table when she said, "No, it just…" "Just what?" Lele lifted her head and cried, "Kyo, my father…he hits me! Please don't tell! I've never told anyone that! Not even Zane knew. Please don't tell!" Kyo's eyes widened and he left a peircing pain hit his chest, "Hits...Lele...?" . He clenched his fists and punched the floor, "Why didn't you tell me this before!" "I was afraid to tell anyone. I don't know why I just was! Please don't think any less of me Kyo!" Lele slid off her chair and on to the floor. She cupped her hands and cried. Kyo slipped his legs out from under him and landed on his butt. He slid his legs to Lele's side and said in a low voice, "Come here." Lele lunged at Kyo. She hugged his chest, still crying. Kyo folded his legs inward and hugged Lele. They sat there in a huddle ball for a few minutes before Kyo said, "Lele, your crying again. You know much I hate to see tears; especially if they're your tears." Lele sniffed, "I know. I'm sorry." He pulled away and placed his forehead against Lele's. He brushed her away from her face and said, "Lele, if your father were Zane or that stranger, I'd kick his ass too. But, I can't do that. I will stop him if he ever lays a hand on you again." Lele nodded and sniffed. "Next time you go to your parent's house, I'm coming with you." Lele's eyes quickly opened, "No! No you can't do that Kyo! They can't know about us. They already said if I didn't pass my mid-terms I would have to move back in with them. And, if I did poorly this year, they're going to send me to a girl's academy next year. Daddy was already upset that I dated Zane. If I told them I had another boyfriend, he might just have me move back in without warning!" Kyo smiled. Lele was a bit surprised and afraid of the smile he had. "Lele, they don't have to know about us. If you don't want them to know, you don't have to tell them. If were careful about what we do and where, they won't know. When you think the time is right, I'll meet them. So, it's okay. Don't worry anymore," Kyo leaned in and kissed her nose. "Okay, I won't tell them," she smiled a little. Kyo wiped the remaining tears from her face. He stood up and then helped Lele off the floor. They both walked upstairs in silence. Lele thought, "He's right. I don't have to tell them..atleast not yet."

Tohru and Kagura were watching a movie when they saw Lele enter the room. "Are you ready for a bath Lele?" Kagura asked. Lele grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower head and got undressed. Lele stood under the water and thought, "But then again, am I being ungrateful? My parent's maybe who they are but they've given me so much. But Kyo's right too. I should finally take some kind of stand against them. If not telling them about Kyo is my stand, than I'll stick to it, no matter what!"

Kyo waited by the door for Lele. "Feel any better?" he asked. "Yes," she said. "Well, it's my turn, "he walked past her and into the bathroom. Lele walked back to Kagura's room. She heard Kagura and Tohru giggle. "What's so funny?" she asked when she entered the room. "Nothing's funny. We were just thinking about how cute you and Kyo looked together." Lele blushed, "Oh okay." "Want to paint our finger and toe nails?" Tohru asked. She pulled out 3 small veils of nail polish from her bag. Kagura turned on her radio. She grabbed some cotton balls and nail polish remover from a small basket on her dresser.

Fifteen minutes passed when the girls heard Kyo leave the bathroom. Lele leaned forward a bit to see him. He walked into his room not noticing Lele. She frowned. "Lele, you can be so cute sometimes," Tohru joked. "Huh?" "It's so obvious that you love Kyo!" Tohru said with a smile. "L-Love, no I can't love him yet! It's too soon!" Lele sat crossed legged and twiddle her toes. She was blushing when she spoke. Kagura said while she blew on her fingernails, "Hmmm….well, whatever you want to call it, your feelings for him are so obvious. Ya know, it's funny how you two are dating my relatives yet you have no relatives I can date." Kagura sighed, "That really sucks." Lele thought out loud, "Do I have any?" She thought about her cousin Hayate in the military, he was 24, "No too old." Then about her cousin Maxio who established his own computer soft ware company. He was 23 and not very attractive, "Bleh, too ugly." She said out loud, "Sorry Kagura I don't." Tohru blew on her nails, "Me too." Kagura let out a deep sigh, "Never mind then."

While there nails dried, they watched a movie. When it was over, the time was 12:00 am. They decided to go to bed, but Lele couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Kyo and her feelings for him. When she was sure Kagura and Tohru were asleep, Lele tiptoed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She quietly walked across the hall and knocked on Kyo's room door. "Kyo, are you awake? It's me, Lele" Suddenly a voice from behind her said, "What are you doing?" Lele jumped and nervously turned around. She grits her teeth and closed her eyes thinking Hatori spotted her. "Lele, relax it's me." Lele slowly opened her eyes. There behind her Kyo stood holding a glass of water. Lele let out a loud sigh of relief. She realized how loud it was and covered her mouth. "Chill out. Trust me, no one up here is gonna hear you. Kagura sleeps and snores like a pig. And Tohru could sleep through a tornado." Lele stepped aside to let Kyo enter his room. She turned back to go to Kagura's room when Kyo said, "Where are you going? Didn't you come to see me? I bet it's because you can't sleep." Lele giggled quietly, "Yeah you're right." She walked into Kyo's room and shut the door behind her. She stood there and marveled at all the things she saw, it was the first time she had ever seen his room. The walls were painted a deep red. He had black curtains hanging room the windows. There was a large ceiling fan in middle that lit up the entire room. His full sized bed was in the center of the room with a night stand beside it. Across the bed was an average sized desk with a computer. There was soft music coming from it and sat next to one of the three windows. The other 2 windows were directly across the room from the entrance. Underneath them were dumb-bells and other training equipment. Beside her was a large dresser to one side and a closet door on the other. The walls were decorated with Bruce Lee and action movie posters. There was a sword the leaned against the wall under one poster. "Wow, so this is what a boy's room looks like," Lele said with a wide opened mouth. Kyo chuckled, "It's not all that great." He placed the glass of water on the computer desk and said, "Come here." Lele obeyed and walked towards him. Kyo walked over to the other side of the room and opened one of the 2 windows. Kyo asked, "Look outside." Lele bend over and stuck her head out. She laughed, "Tonight's a full moon!" "I remembered when you told me you wanted to see it clearly because you couldn't see it from your room," Kyo said. He walked over to his computer and wiggled the mouse to remove the screen saver. He turned the music a bit louder and said, "I like this song." The song was by Utada Hikaru called; "Fly me to the moon" Lele knelt down at the window placing her ears on the sill. She began to sing along with the song, "…with music and words I'll be playing. For you I have written a song. To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying, I'll translate as I go along..." Kyo turned off the lights so the moon light could shine through better then back over to Lele. He dropped to his knees behind Lele and wrapped his arms around waist, then placed his head on her shoulder. Lele saw him in the corner of her eye. He smiled and continued singing. When the song was over and another began, Kyo whispered to Lele, "I really love your voice." Lele got goose bumps on her neck and made a slight squeal. Kyo asked, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Lele shook her head, "No, it's just you gave me chills when you spoke like that." Kyo realized that he actually turned a girl on and didn't mean to. Lele leaned back and little and fell into Kyo chest. She placed her hands on his. She never noticed they were actually soft. Kyo quietly said, "Lele, will you stay here with me tonight?" Lele gasped and flipped around. She looked Kyo in the eyes and said, "I-I can't. What if Hatori founds out?" "If you leave before he wakes up, he won't know. But if you don't want to, I won't force you. It's just... I want you to stay here and sing to me all night. Your singing is what made me fall for you in the first place. Wow, I bet I sound stupid," he scratched his head. Lele sat forward on her legs and hugged herself, "No you don't it's just. To be honest I'm afraid." Kyo placed his hands on Lele's shoulders and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "I know you're afraid. I know you don't really trust me yet and I understand that. I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want to. I just wanted you to know how feel about you. But when it comes to moving forward in our relationship, I want you to make all the decisions. Remember you're my 1st girlfriend. I have no idea what am I doing. This is all new to me. All I've been doing so far is following my heart. You do whatever makes you happy." Lele repeated his words, "… whatever makes me happy." She remembered the conversation she had with her sister, "Lele, as long as you are happy, that's all that matters." "Oh, Kyo!" Lele sighed and jumped towards him, "You do care about my happiness!" She hugged him tightly around his neck. Kyo placed his hands on her back and rubbed it, "Of course I do. Your happiness comes before mine."

All of a sudden Lele knee slipped out from under her. She fell against Kyo and he fell backwards. Lele landed on top of him with a loud thump. They looked at each other afraid Hatori heard them. When a few seconds pasted, the let out deep sighs and then laughed quietly. Lele's long hair fell on the side of her face and on to Kyo's face. He brushed it away and placed a hand on Lele's face. She blushed and smiled. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Kyo placed his hands on her lower back. Lele moved her legs to the outside of Kyo's legs. Her arms lay to the sides of his head. He ran her fingers through his orange hair. Lele moved her lips over to Kyo's ear and she whispered to him, "Am I a bad girl?" "Kyo laughed, "Not at all." "I want to teach you something. Open your mouth and follow what I do." She looked at him. He nodded, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Lele leaned in, opening her mouth and letting out her tongue. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. Kyo's eyes opened wide, "He-Her tongue is in my mouth!" he thought to himself. Lele opened her eyes slowly opened and she pulled away for a moment to say, "Follow what I do." She leaned back into him and continued. Kyo closed his eyes and did what she told him to. He slowly slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth. They kissed longer than they ever had before. Kyo breathed heavily. His body felt hot even though the cold October wind blew in from the window. He especially felt hot between his legs and felt himself start to stiffen. He stopped kissing Lele and said, "Um… we gotta stop!" "Huh? Did I bite u. I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. Kyo felt a chill roll from his neck down his spine. He shorts rose a bit and dropped. "No No No! It's just-""Just what?" she asked and stood up on her knees. She was about to sit on Kyo but he slipped out from in front her. He turned around and sat down. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Lele asked. "Let's just say I felt something I've never felt before while fully awake." Lele thought for a moment. A few seconds went by when she announced, "Oh, I get it! You got hard!" Kyo looked over his shoulder and said, "You say it so casually!" Lele giggled and thought to her self, "He really is like a 9 year old in a 17 year olds body." She then asked, "Are you embarrassed?" Kyo dropped his head, "Of course. I didn't want you to see me like that or feel it when you were about to sit down. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Lele felt bad for laughing at him, "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that this is all new to you. It doesn't hurt does it?" "No, thank God! If it did that would suck!" Kyo said and stood up. "It's getting late, we should go to sleep," he said and looked at his alarm clock. Lele stood up and said, "I'll sleep with you." Kyo's hair stood on end and he turned red, "L-Le-Lele you don't have to! It doesn't hurt I swear!" "I meant in the bed. I'll sleep here tonight," she put her hands on her hips. "Oh," Kyo said. She removed the sheets and sat down. Kyo crawled into bed and Lele lay next to him. She wiggled herself into his arms. Kyo hugged her and set the alarm for 6 am. One hour before Hatori would awake. They closed their eyes, said good night and fell asleep

At 6am Sunday morning, the alarm went off. Kyo, still half asleep, rolled over and shut it off. He rolled back into his place and wrapped his arms around what he thought was a pillow. He shoved his face into it and sighed. He thought in his sleep, "I hear a soft heart beat from this pillow, it's warm and really soft. Wait a second... pillows don't have hearts!" Kyo slowly opened his eyes and realized his face was between Lele breasts. He let out a silent scream and backed away. He looked at the way Lele was sleeping. Her hair was messed over the pillow and her face. One of her arms was under the pillow and another at her side. One of he straps to her tank top fell down her arm and exposed much of her breasts. "Shit! I have to move that strap back all the whole thing is just gonna pop out!" Kyo yelled to himself. With a shaky hand, he lifted the strap up and released it quickly. It snapped a little and made Lele breast bounce. Kyo's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Aw hell! It bounced!" He fell backwards onto the floor in shock. There was a loud thump sound. He quickly stood up and yelled to himself, "Shit, shit, shit! If Hatori heard that he's gonna come up here and kill me! I gotta get her out of here!" He went to Lele side and poked her, "Hey Lele! Wake up! Please wake up!" But Lele just turned over onto her back and groaned, "Not yet." Kyo then thought, "I'll have to carry her back to Kagura's room!" He ran to his door, opened it and than ran across the hall to open Kagura's room door. When he opened it, he was greeted by loud snores and whistles. He groaned and then realized he had to hurry up before Hatori came up stairs. He ran back to his room, lifted Lele off of the bed and carried her over to Kagura's room. He heard a door shut downstairs as he placed Lele on Kagura's bed. He careful placed the covers on her and kissed her, "See you again soon." He walked out and turned around to close the door. When it was almost shut he heard a deep voice from the stairs say, "What are you doing up so early?" Kyo jumped and turned around, "I was just…uh...seeing if Lele was awake yet." Hatori stood there in his pajamas and robe glaring at Kyo, "Well, is she?" Kyo nervously laughed, "No, not yet! Well, back to bed! See ya later!" and he ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Behind the closed door, Kyo sighed and said, "That was really close." He looked over at his bed. He imagined Lele laying there like she was, "That was too close!" Kyo walked over and lay back down on his bed. He grabbed Lele's pillow and hugged it, "It smells like her hair, the smell of lavender." Slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The girls woke up at 7:30. Lele realized she was in Kagura's bed, "Wait wasn't I in Kyo's room. Or was that a dream?" "How did you sleep Lele?" Tohru asked as she stretched. "Fine I guess." Kagura say up quickly and said, "I smell food." She scared Lele and Tohru off the bed. Kagura sniffed the air, "Waffles… and sausages!" she then rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Lele and Tohru sat on the floor in shock.

When they all finished washing up, they headed downstairs for breakfast. Kagura ate quickly and asked for seconds. Lele began to cut her waffle when she asked, "Where's Kyo?" Hatori answered her while filling Kagura's plate, "He was up this morning to see if you were awake then went back to bed. He should be up by now." All of sudden, there were loud slow footsteps coming from the stairs. Kyo was literally dragging himself down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and was being stared at. He was too sleepy to notice. He walked past Lele and sat down. Kyo placed his head on the table and feel asleep. Kagura poked him with her fork, "Hey, you dead or something?" Lele thought she would joke around with her half asleep boyfriend. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Kyo… Kyo-kun. Wake up sleepy head. Time for breakfast. Don't you wanna eat something?" Kyo muffled in a sleepy voice, "What's there to eat?" Lele whispered so low the others couldn't hear her, "How about me?" Kyo's eyes shot open and then shocking stared at Lele, "WHAT!" Everyone laughed at Kyo's awakening. Lele giggled as well, "I guess you're up now!" Kyo sank into his chair, "Don't do that to me..."

Eventually, Kyo fully woke up. When no one was around he explained to Lele about what happened this morning, well, except the part about waking up in her chest. He was too shy about it. Lele giggled and said, "That's why you were so sleepy. You over exerted yourself too early in the morning and with no sleep the night before. I thought I dreamt about what happened last night when I woke up this morning." "Trust me, it was no dream!" Kyo chuckled a bit.

Everyone hung out around the house until the late afternoon. Yuki came by and things got a little stirred up. "Great, I have to spend another day with you," Kyo said in a low voice. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual. I only came for Tohru, not you!" Yuki frankly stated. "Are you two fighting like a cat and mouse again?" Tohru giggled on her way down the stairs. They just turned their head away from each other. "Where's Lele?" Kyo asked. "She's almost ready. She said she wanted to look extra special because this is your first date together," there was a sound of a door closing; "I think she's done now." Kyo looked up the staircase with a large grin. Kagura stepped out and walked down the stairs. Kyo grin turned upside down, "Oh, it's just you." "Nice to see you too!" Kagura angrily said. Lele then stepped out behind Kagura. Kyo's face lite up when he saw Lele. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a white belt, a white sleeveless t-shirt that zippered down the front, white 3 inch platform shoes that tied around the ankle and her hair was in a ponytail. Kyo couldn't believe how beautiful Lele looked, "Wow." When Lele was half way down the staircase she saw Kyo's expression and blushed. He reached out a hand to her as she reached the bottom. "Do you like it?" Lele asked still blushing. Kyo stammered, "I-uh-Yes! I-I really do!" Lele smiled with joy.

* * *

So what'd u think? Isn't Kyo adorable? I could really see him acting that way about those things. Time for some Karaoke! in: Score Boards and Silver Bells!


	12. Score Boards & Silver Bells

Hello there! Welcome to the newest chapter of "She Will Be loved". A big thanks to all my readers and U'll c y in a minute. Just got back from AB2005 and had a blast! But now I'm back and with much to write. It's been so long so here's a long chapter! Tanoshimu! (enjoy!)

Again, I don't own Fruits Basket of it's characters. They belong to Natsuki-sama. Infact, I made her a character! U'll laugh when u read!

* * *

When they reached the Karaoke bar, Kagura noticed a sigh posted on the door, "Hey! They're having a contest tonight! It says 'Everyone is entitled to sign up before 5:00. The contest starts at 6:00 tonight, downstairs in the large meeting area. Capacity is 75 people so non-singers must sign in by 5:00 as well. Admission is $2 a person. Drink available at bar. Winners will receive different prizes' let's do it! What do you guys think?" "I think you should try Lele," Tohru suggested. "Hey! What about me!" Kagura stamped a foot. "Yes Lele. I agree with Tohru. You have a very beautiful voice. I'm sure you'll win first place," Yuki said and smiled. "Hello? Is anyone listening to me?" Kagura growled. "I dunno. What do you think Kyo?" Lele asked. "Well, I say go for it. But, if anyone tried to hit on you, I'm not sure if I can keep my temper under control!" Kagura began to cry, "You're all so mean!"

Everyone went inside to sign up. When Lele signed her name at the desk for participants, the women behind the desk said, "You're Lele Arai?" "Yes." "That's wonderful! You are only one of 3 people who have scored a perfect hundred. We were hoping you would come and join the contest. Hey Ky! The Arai girl came after all!" The women yelled across the room to man sitting at the other desk. The tall man stood up and said, "You're Lele? We wanted to congratulate you the last week but you left so soon! Glad you could make it! We've been telling others about you!" Lele was shocked by their words, "You didn't have to do that! I'm not that great, I just sing for fun." "I'm sorry; we should introduce ourselves to you. My name is May and that's my husband Ky. We own this Karaoke place." "Nice to meet you both," Lele said and bowed her head. "Hey, it's still an hour and a half before the contest starts. We should grab something to eat before it starts, "Kagura suggested. The others agreed. "Let's go down the street to that café where Kyo works," Tohru said. So, they headed in that direction.

At 5:30 they walked back to the Karaoke place. "I never realized what a nice guy Mr. Bolive is," Kagura said as they drew closer to the building. "He only made us pay for half our meal. He must really like you Kyo," Tohru said. Kyo stated, "I know and I've only been there for a few days." Once they entered, they realized the building was packed with people. They made their way downstairs and took seats at one of the tables closest to the stage. "Will all participants please come to the front to choose your music and take a number?" Ky yelled into the microphone. Lele stood up and said, "Be right back." She gave Kyo a quick kiss and walked to the front of the room.

May grinned when Lele approached the entry desk, "Welcome back. Are you ready?" "I guess so." "Good, good. Here are the songs you can choose from,"May said and handed Lele a binder, "You can choose 3 songs because there will be 3 rounds. The rule is: just have fun!" Lele smiled and scrolled down the list with a finger. The first song she chooses was from the international section. It was the same song she sung to Kyo the night before; Utada Hikaru's "Fly me to the moon" & "Never Let Go" She thought to herself, "I want to sing this especially to Kyo." The last song she wanted was a ballad. She decided to sing "Sakura Drops". Lele wrote down the songs on a white sheet of paper, along with her name and number, and handed it to May. "Great choices love. Good luck," May said as she wrote Lele's number down and pinned it to her shirt. She received number 19. Lele asked May, "I want to sing the second song to my boyfriend. Is it possible I could have a chair and have him sit on stage?" "Of course not deer. We'll have it ready for you," May said with a wink.

The room began to fill up in the last few minutes before the contest began. Ky called put again to others. Kyo said, "They really made this place up for this contest." He was referring to all the lights and decorations. "Even the stage and its equipment are new!" Lele said in amazement. At 6:00 there was a loud ringing sound and Ky got up on the stage and announced, "Welcome everyone to our first annual Karaoke Contest. We thank you for your patients! Now I will announce how this contest will take place. Each contestant has 3 songs to sing for 3 rounds. Round one will determine the people for round 2. Round 2 will determine the finalists. The person with the largest tallied score will be the grand prize winner. Grand prize is a month free of Karaoke and dinner for the winner and 5 guests at the exclusive restaurant Secret Garden. 2nd place will receive a week free of Karaoke and gift certificates to the Bolive café down the road. 3rd place will receive one free karaoke night. Now, are you all ready for our first contestant," everyone cheered and applauded, "Give a nice round of applause to Chin Eachie!" Everyone clapped as a small bald man walked up to the stage. He sang "She bangs!"

Almost an hour went by when Ky announced, "Everyone, I am pleased to introduce our next contestant. Lele Arai, please come to the stage?" Lele waved good bye to her friends, they cheered good luck as Lele walked to the stage. "Everyone, this is Lele Arai, the only girl to get a perfect 100!" The room became filled with whistles and cheers. "Good luck Lele," Ky whispered. Lele cleared her throat before the music began. She was nervous for this was the largest crowd she ever sang in front of. She searched for Kyo's face among the crowd. He waved to her and mouthed, "Good luck!" Lele smiled and the music began. Lele scored a 97. She was one of the ten people with the highest score that round. Thus she proceeded to the 2nd round. As she requested, May brought a chair onto the stay when she announced Lele to the stage. "This song goes out to my boyfriend Kyo. Kyo, could you come up here and take a seat?" Lele asked and patted the chair. Kyo bashfully walked to the stage and sat down. He had no idea what was about to happen. The music for "Never Let Go" began. Lele danced around Kyo seductively. There were whistles from some of the men in the room; Kyo gave them a quick glare. It got a bit silent until everyone applauded and laughed. Lele led his face to her with a finger. She sang to him, "Even if the sun dazzles my eyes I won't let go of your hand," she than sat in his lap and crossed her legs. She continued to sing the chorus. Lele then stood up and danced,"I can't see the destination But I'm not afraid Where will we be tomorrow? " She snapped her finger along and then played with his hair. She wiggled her hips slowly as the song music faded. When it was over, everyone stood up and applauded. There were once again whistles from everyone. She scored another 97.

Lele advanced to the finals along with 6 others, 4 women and 2 men. A women before Lele scored a 100. Lele became nervous. Yuki noticed and said, "Relax. If you get a 100 this round, you will beat her." "That's what I'm nervous about. I don't know if I can score another 100." "Sure you can Lele! We believe in you! Just do your best!" Tohru cheered. Kyo placed a hand on Lele's hand, "Its okay. Win or lose, we're all here for you." He kissed her on the cheek. Lele left a little better. "Lele Arai, you're our last contestant. Please come to the stage. Lele walked back to the stage and was handed the mic. The music for her last song, "I turn to you began. Lele thought to herself, "I can do this, I can do this. Everyone has faith in me." She opened her mouth and sang. The room was very silent as everyone watched Lele sing with all the passion in her heart. Just like before with the others in the small room, the room stood silent as they awaited the final score. On the large T.V. the giant 100 flashed. The room became a loud uproar on cheers and applause. May and Ky tallied up the scored. They both approached stage and gave the announcements for the winners, "3rd place goes to Chin Eachie with a total score of 290! 2nd place goes to Tara Links with a score of 293. And the grand prize, first place, goes to," May made a drum roll noise with her mouth and laughed, "LELE ARAI WITH THE SCORE OF 294!" Everyone jumped and chanted Lele's name. Kyo picked her up and carried her to the stage. He placed her down. She held onto his hand as she received her prize sheets. Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura ran up the stage to congratulate her. May took some picture and said, "I'll send you the copies once they're developed. Congrats again love!"

It was about 11:00 when they headed back to Hatori's house. They joked, laughed and played around on their way there. Kyo carried Lele on his back. She got very tired on the way. When they arrived, Hatori was sitting at his chair in the den reading a book, "So, did you have fun?" Oh Hatori you should have been there! Lele entered a karaoke contest and won first place!" Tohru cheered. "Congrats Lele," he said. But Lele was quiet. "Hey Lele, are you okay?" Kyo looked over his shoulder. Lele's head drooped to the side, she was asleep. He carried her upstairs and placed her on Kagura's bed. When he left, Kagura and Tohru slowly undressed Lele and covered her up. They then got themselves ready for bed.

Weeks went by and things went by normally. Kyo and Lele worked the same hours and days together. The days became colder. Lele received news from Nuni that Zane was sentenced to 2 years for assault and another 5 for attempted rape. With the threat of Zane behind bars, things went smoothly for Kyo and Lele relationship. Lele slowly began to trust Kyo more and more. Lele decided to use the restaurant reservation for after New Years. Kyo earned enough money to buy Lele's gift. He paid a little extra for a teddy bear that held a ring box. Lele decided to buy Kyo a silver and onyx beaded bracelet. This Christmas was to be Yuki and Tohru first together as couple as well. On December 10th, Lele and her sister were invited to the Soma's main estate for a Christmas party. Their parents would be away that week in Italy for Christmas so they decided to attend. Nuni cheered, "Sexy cousins, here I come!" Tohru was asked to bring her mother. And sooner than expected, Christmas came.

Lele and Nuni packed their things for their stay at the Soma Estate. Nuni drove to Hatori's house Christmas morning at 9:00. Kyo waited outside to greet them. Nuni began to unpack the car when Hatori came outside to assist her. Nuni's eyes filled with lovely vision on Hatori walking towards her. "Please, let me take these to the charter bus for you," Hatori said and took the bags from Nuni's hands. Nuni sighed and said, "Sure." "Kyo, where are Shigure and Yuki?" Lele asked as she handed him a small bag of her things. Tohru answered her, "They left earlier to help prepare for the party tonight." Nuni whispered to Lele, "Is Shigure hot too?" Lele's head drooped to the side, she sighed," I guess so." "Hooray!" Nuni cheered. "Are we ready to leave?" Hatori asked. Nuni melted like butter, "Yes." They all boarded the charter bus and head for the estate.

They arrived at the estate at 10:15. Nuni and Lele gazed out of the window when they arrived at the front gates. "This place is larger than out family's estate!" Nuni declared. The main house was a mansion. It had 14 bedrooms, a bathroom in each room, a pool area, basketball court, smoking room, arcade/movie room and an outdoor bath Tohru explained. She also said, "The smaller houses to the left and right are for the servants and their children. To the back, towards the woods, is a huge garden with a giant fountain in the middle," Tohru stretched out her arms and made a circle. Nuni gasped for a moment. "What's wrong?" "Uh, Lele can we talk privately in our room." Lele nodded. Nuni had a concerned look on her face. Lele became a bit worried.

Once the bus was unloaded by the butlers, everyone headed to their room to settle down a bit. Tohru went off looking for Yuki, Kagura went to the main living room, Kyo and Hatori escorted Lele and Nuni to their room on the 2nd floor. Kyo said he would wait for Lele by the staircase once she was done unpacking. Hatori left with him. When the door closed, Lele asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" "Lele, when you said Kyo was a Soma I had no idea you meant the Soma's." "I don't understand. What are you getting at?" Nuni sat down on her bed and removed her glasses, "Lele, Kyo's family are the largest corporate people in the tri-state area! Daddy's company has been trying to beat them in sales since you were born! He hates everything about them. He says they're the most greedy, back-stabbing, maniacal people on the face of the earth and they'll do anything to make themselves richer." "I don't believe that! They are not, especially Kyo!" Nuni rubbed her eyes and said, "I know that. And I know you do too. But, we can't let daddy know you're dating a Soma. If he knew he'd beat the crap out of you and send you to that academy in the blink of an eye. From the information I researched on the Soma's years ago, I know what their business is all about. They are a family company. Like the Johnson people. I know what daddy says is wrong. Just by looking at this place I can tell they're good people. But for your sake and Kyo's, you must make sure he never finds out! Am I clear?" Lele nodded, "Crystal!" Nuni smiled, "Now let's go take a tour before the party begins." Lele agreed. Once they were done unpacking, they headed downstairs to find Kyo.

He showed them around the estate in a golf cart (too much ground to cover on foot). Lele and Nuni marveled at the surroundings. The laundry women waved to them as they passed the laundry room to get to the garden. The garden was full of trees and winter flowers. "It's so beautiful!" Lele said. "It looks better in the spring," Kyo said. As they began to head back to the main house, Nuni asked Kyo, "Are your parents here?" Kyo shook his head, "No, they're away. I thought they would be. I haven't seen them in 2 years and I wanted them to meet Lele." When they parked the cart, a voice called to Lele, "Lele! Lele!" They turned around and saw Momiji running at full speed, he tagged along with him a little girl. He ran up and hugged Lele, "Hi, remember me?" "Of course I do, how are you Momiji? This is my sister Nuni," Lele said and pointed to her sister. Momiji bowed and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Momiji Soma and this-"he looked behind himself and then stepped away," This is Kisa Soma!" The timid little girl hid behind Momiji, she then whispered, "Hello?" Lele and Nuni fell in love, "She's so adorable!" They went to Kisa's side and cuddle her. "Tohru reacted the same way!" Momiji laughed. Kyo let out a deep sigh, "I remember. She followed Tohru around all day, and Tohru didn't care. She even apologized to Kisa for having her wait while she used the bathroom!" "You are such an adorable little kid Momiji," Nuni said. Momiji laughed, "I'm no little kid. I'm sixteen!" "What!" Nuni yelled. "I had the same reaction Nuni, don't worry. Momiji is very smart and sweet," Lele explained. Nuni picked her jaw off of the floor and said, "Ok. Whatever you say."

At 4:00 in the afternoon it began snowing, everyone headed to their rooms to get ready for the party. On the way up, Lele and Nuni ran into Tohru and her mother. "Nuni this is Tohru's mother, Kyoko. Kyoko, this is my sister Nuni Arai," Lele said. The women hugged and said, "Nice to meet you." Kyoko said, "I don't know about you but I can't wait for this party to start!" "Neither can I! I want to meet some more of Kyo's cousins," Nuni winked. Lele and Tohru's heads drooped in disbelief. "Mom's acting like she's 26 again," Tohru said to Lele. "And my sister's acting like a horny teenybopper!" Lele stated. The ladies walked to their room joking and laughing the whole way up.

At 5:00, Kyo came to Lele's room to get her and Nuni for dinner. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top of course, that exposed some of his chest, a burgundy velvet vest over the shirt. In the pocket of the vest was a poinsettia flower with 2 tiny silver bells hanging from it, and black dress pants. His hair neatly combed to the side but a few strands on hair fell in front of his face (I'm drooling as I type, hehe!) he knocked on the door. "Almost ready!" they shouted. There were some giggles and crashing noises. Nuni opened the door and stepped out. Her hair was ironed started and parted on the side. She wore a short black strapless dress and black high heels. She pulled a camera from the tiny purse she carried, "Hold on I want take pictures as Lele come out, okay?" Kyo nodded. Lele then opened the door and stepped out. Kyo smile grew as he gathered Lele's image into his mind. Lele's hair was also ironed but parted down the middle. It fell neatly in front of her face. Her makeup was simple but brought out the natural beauty of her face. She wore a long red flowing dress and red high heels. The dress the decorated with small beads that made the pattern of a long necklace. She had on long beaded earrings the draped on her shoulders. She blushed when she saw Kyo's expression. "You look very handsome Kyo," she managed to say. "Lele, I don't know what to say. You're beautiful!" Kyo said and reached out a hand to her. The moment was ruined when Nuni began taking pictures, "This is so cute!" Just then, Yuki came down the hall to get Tohru and her mother. "You look very lovely Lele," he said as he passed. "Thank you Yuki, tell Tohru I'll meet her downstairs." He nodded and continued down the hall. Kyo placed Lele's hand his arm and her and Nuni down to the hall before the dining room.

As they turned the corner to the hall, they heard laughter and talking. Everyone stopped and greeted the coming party. Kyo suddenly stopped when he heard Shigure and Ayame coming towards them, "Dammit, they already the found us!" Like 2 horny rabbits, Shigure and Ayame made there was to Nuni's side. "So, you must be the wonderful sister Lele has told us about! Welcome, welcome to The Soma Estate!" Ayame said and kissed Nuni's hand. "Please make yourself at home and don't be afraid to ask for anything! You really are a lovely creature!" Shigure stated and kissed her other hand. Nuni fake cried and smiled, "I've died and gone to heaven! Heaven is full of beautiful men that answer to my every beck and call!" She cackled, "Lele you go and have fun. I think I'll hang around here for a while." Lele nodded with an embarrassed smile, "Okay, you too!" "Perverts!" Kyo said under his breath. "It's okay. Nuni doesn't mind. She's one herself," Lele told him. "It's still early, want to walk around a little before dinner?" Kyo asked. "Sure," Lele smiled. The turned the next corner towards the main den area. In the center of the den, there stood a 17 foot Christmas tree. It was decorated with large glass balls, tinsel, red and gold lights, and various over decorations. There was 15 inch glass angel at the top and several presents at the bottom. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Lele gazed up at the tree. "Yeah, the same decorator does the tree every year. He's been doing it for 10 years now. Each year looks better and better. His company also decorates the entire estate," Kyo informed her. "That's impressive!" "Ya know, usually I hate coming here. I sometimes hate the fact that our family has so much money. I think money changes people. It did to my mother when she married my father. He changed along with her." Lele lowered her head, "I know what you mean. When I was born, all I knew was the wealth my family gave me. They had no love for me. They thought love was buying your child everything to make them happy. But, when I was 8 my sister had to do community service in order to graduate high school. She decided to do it at a soup kitchen. I adored her and wanted to go as well. When I entered, I saw all these homeless people and their children. I was a spoiled brat and didn't want any of them to touch me. I went to the office to play and wait for Nuni. Outside, I heard a child crying. I went and found a small little girl. She was about 5 years old. She said, 'I can't find my mommy. Can you help me?' So, I grabbed her hand and helped her inside. I had then thought to myself, 'I remember when I was that age and I got lost in daddy's building. He didn't even notice I was gone. A cleaning lady found me and brought me to my daddy's office. But, he just told her to send me to the daycare area. He didn't care if I was there or not'. When I entered the dining hall, a woman called out 'Sammy! Oh Sammy! Where have you been? You had mama worried.' The woman was homeless, and so was the child. She thanked me over and over again for finding her daughter. When I went home that night, I went to daddy's office and asked him if he loved me. He just shooed me away. I went to my room and cried. A homeless woman had more love for her child than my rich father had for his. I realized it doesn't matter if you don't have a lot of money, or no money at all. Love and happiness can't be bought. That's why I want to get away from my family. I want to depend on my own skills and not my family's money in order to make in this cruel world." Lele's face saddened. "You're right. You don't have to depend on your family's money to get by. Lele, even if I was the poorest man on earth I wouldn't care, as long as you were by my side," Kyo said and placed his thumb on Lele's chin. He brought her face to his and kissed her softly. There was a sudden sound of music. A maid came to the room to announce dinner was ready. Kyo led Lele back to the dining hall.

There were 2 large tables in the center of the room and about 50 chairs around them. 3 large chandeliers hung from above. The walls and windows were decorated with reefs covered in gold and red lace and ribbon. Everyone took a seat. The servants brought out large rolling tables of food covered with silver tops. There was a dining noise coming from the far end of the table. I small old woman stood up and said, "Welcome friends and family to another wonderful Christmas at the Soma Estate. As we celebrate this season with joy and laughter, please let us not forget those less fortunate than us. Treasure this wonderful time before it disappears. After dinner, we will be taking a collection for the Hunter's Children Shelter. And now, without further delay, let us feast upon this wonderful meal that has been prepared for us." Everyone clapped and began to eat. "Who was that?" Lele asked. "That was Grandma Natsu. She's the head of the family and president of the company." "Oh, she seems very nice." "She is, but don't get on her bad side!" "Huh? Why say that?" Hatori sat across them and answered, "Let's just say that's where Kyo gets his temper!" "Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Kyo yelled. "KYO SOMA, DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!" the old woman yelled. Lele was shocked, "I see what you mean." "I'm sorry grandma!" Kyo yelled back. Kyo slouched in his seat. "AND SIT UP STRAIGHT!" she yelled again. Like a soldier Kyo sat up and began to eat. Natsu smiled at Lele. She then called for a maid. She whispered something in the girl's ear. The young girl then came over to Lele and Kyo. She bowed and said, "Mrs. Natsu wishes to speak with after dinner Master Kyo." Kyo's hair stood on end, "She's gonna kill me!" Lele patted his shoulder, "It's okay, I'll be with you." He smiled at Lele, "Thanks."

Promptly after dinner, Kyo was summoned to a small room by Grandma Natsu. Lele was asked to come as well. When they entered, Natsu knocked Kyo on the head several times with a folded fan, "Such poor manners at the table! Shame on you when we have such a lovely guest!" She walked over to Lele who was in shock from the watching the old woman beat on Kyo. "Nice to meet you Lele. Are you the daughter of Juno Arai?" "Yes. I am here with my sister Nuni as well. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home. We are very grateful to you and your family for being so nice to us," Lele said and then bowed. "Your welcome," Natsu placed the fan under Lele's chin and lifted her head, "My, my. You really are very lovely. Kyo you should be thank you finally have a girlfriend, not to mention a beautiful one." Kyo glared and said through his teeth, "Thank you again for acknowledging that fact I have never had a girlfriend." "Your welcome," Natsu smiled back. Lele stood up and said, "I am very glad to have Kyo as my boyfriend, Natsu-san." "Please call me Natsu," she walked over to a chair and sat down, "Lele, Kagura tells me you have a very beautiful voice. I know this is sudden but, would you mind singing at the opening ceremony for the opening of gifts? You may choose any song to like. Would you like instruments to accompany you?" "I'm very honored Natsu. How would like me to sing 'O Holy Night'? It's one of my favorite carols." Natsu smiled. Her smiled made her eyes close and formed wrinkles around the corners of her eyes, "Yes. That would be wonderful. You're such a polite girl. You're parents raised you well. Kyo!" Kyo looked over towards his grandmother, "Yeah, I mean yes!" "You can learn something about manners from her!" Lele blushed, "I rather like Kyo as he is." Natsu laughed, "I suppose so. Tell me, do he and Yuki still fight?" Lele nodded. Natsu laughed again, "That's my grandson!" She slowly stood up from her chair, "Now then, to the main den we shall go!" She stood there for a moment. Suddenly she yelled, "Kyo! Help your grandmother to the den!" Kyo ran to his grandmother's side and placed her hand on his arm. When they entered the hallway, Lele's hand went on his other arm. He guided the both of them to the main den.

Natsu announced Lele to the guests that stood around the room. Lele began to sing as soon as Natsu sat down and gave her a wave. Kyo stood beside Natsu and watched. "So lovely," Natsu said as she closed her eyes to listen to Lele. She peaked out of one eyes and looked up a Kyo. He had a smile on his face as he gazed up at Lele. "Kyo!" she whispered. "Yes grandmother," he said and looked down at her. She rolled her finger and said, "Come here." Kyo knelt down beside her. "Kyo, do you love this girl? I can tell by the way you look at her." Kyo blushed, "Yes, I do." "Have you told her?" "No not yet. I've been waiting for the right time." Natsu smiled and patted his shoulder, "Why not tonight? It's Christmas and she seems to love you as well." Kyo gasped a bit and looked at her, "Do you think so?" Natsu nodded, "An old woman can tell these things. Promise me you'll tell me what she says." Kyo nodded. After the song was over, everyone applauded and Lele walked over to Kyo. "Nicely done. I thought to myself 'Lord has sent us an angel on Christmas'," Natsu said. Lele blushed, "Thank you very much." Kyo and Lele walked away from Natsu as she began to speak with Hatori. The band began to play some familiar Christmas carol. Lele saw her sister drinking champagne with Ayame and Shigure. Tohru's mother danced with Yuki and Tohru danced with Momiji. Haru was carrying Kisa and danced with her. Ritsu and Kagura danced together but she kept yelling at him for stepping on her feet. He begged for forgiveness.

Kyo grabbed Lele's present from under the tree and Lele removed his present from her small purse. They walked to the entry hall that wasn't to far from the main den. They sat at the staircase in silence. "You go first!" They said at the same time and laughed. Kyo then said, "I want to go last because there's something I want to say to you." Lele nodded and gave him a small rectangular box. Kyo unwrapped and opened the box. His eyes widened his mouth dropped, "Lele. Wow! This is really cool!" He pulled off the backing and tired on the bracelet. "Do you really like it?" "Yes! Yes! It's great! It fits too!" Kyo twitched his wrist. He then handed Lele a medium sized box, "This is the reason I got the job. I wanted to get you something really special." Lele unwrapped and opened her box. She pulled out the teddy bear, "Aww… Kyo! It's so adorable! I love it!" "The real gift is in the little box he's holding." Lele slowly opened the tiny box. He eyes lite up and she gasped, "Kyo! It's beautiful. My birthstone! I love it! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" She began to tear up a bit. Kyo caught her tear. He took the bear from her hands and removed the ring. He placed the bear up 2 steps and shifter himself closer to her. He took Lele's left hand and placed the ring on her finger, "Lele this is a promise ring. It means that no matter what happens, I promise to always be with you. When you cry, I promise to be there. When you laugh, I promise to be there. When you fall, I promise to be there. And when you rise to the top, I promise to be there." Lele's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit. "I've never seen Kyo like this! It's almost too real. I fell like I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up," Lele thought to herself. Kyo leaned in. He placed a hand on the back on Lele's head and brushed her lips against hers. He softly whispered, "Lele, I love you." And then he kissed her. "He loves me? Kyo Soma. The guy until a few months ago I knew nothing about. He was just my best friend's cousin. But now, he's here with me saying he loves me. And it's not a lie. I know because for 3 years he's always been there to catch me. He came to me when I needed him most. He makes me happy and he cares for my happiness before his own. He's the first man to ever say he loves me and means it. Kyo, I love you too!" A tear fell from Lele's hand and onto Kyo's pulled away, "You're crying again" "Its tears of joy! I'm just so happy you said that. Kyo, Kyo I love you too!" she said out loud. She jumped over onto him and hugged him. Kyo hugged her as well. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and said, "Let's head back before people get the wrong idea." Lele nodded and took his hand. He hugged the teddy bear and followed his back to the den.

When they walked in Natsu noticed and yelled across the room, "WHAT DID SHE SAY KYO?" Kyo grinned and yelled back, "SHE LOVES ME TOO!" Natsu laughed and clapped. Everyone clapped as well. Nuni, who was plastered, came over to her sister and said, "Congrats little sister! When are you guys gonna have kids!" she laughed to herself and sipped some more champagne. Kyo and Lele blushed. Everyone laughed. "There you are Lele! I have a gift for you and Tohru! Now where's Tohru?" Ayame asked and looked around the room. Tohru waved as she dragged Yuki through the crowd towards Ayame. Aya pulled out 2 large boxes from the tree and gave one to each of them. "I'm afraid to know what he got them," Kyo and Yuki both thought. Lele and Tohru opened the boxes and pulled out to handmade maid outfits. The style on them was the same but Tohru's was a light green and Lele's was lavender. Yuki and Kyo both punched Ayame on the head. "How could you give something like that!" Yuki yelled. "You perverted ass hole! I'll kill you!" Kyo also yelled. There yelling was silenced by 2 little squeals. Kyo and Yuki turned around and saw Tohru and Lele with sparkly eyes and giggling, "Thank you Ayame!" they both said. Ayame laughed, "You're most welcomed. Now you must promise to model them for us tomorrow!" "Yes, yes we will!" "Wonderful!" Shigure said and poured Nuni some more wine. Kyo yelled at Shigure, "Shut up! They are not going to wear-""Kyo, please? I really like it! I want you to see me in it! Don't you want to see me in it?" Lele pouted. "I do too Yuki!" Tohru pouted as well. Yuki and Kyo couldn't say no to faces like that, "Fine." Tohru and Lele cheered. The night went on with a few more uproars, laughs, drinking, present opening and being merry.

* * *

So, how was it? Good, bad? Let me know. See ya in the next chapter: Screams & Blood (not what ur thinking ) 


	13. Screams & Blood

It has come to my attention that my story hasn't had as much popularity in it's come back as I thought it would. I'm halfway through and I've decided to keep going regardless. In the meantime, I will soon be writing my own fiction story. Details on that will come towards the end of this one.

Again I don't own any characters of Natsuki Takaya. Though, it'd be pretty damn cool if I did. All other characters we thought up inside my crazy head. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning it began snowing again. Before noon, the white powder made a 5 inch layer of itself. Everyone got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Lele slept with her ring on. She looked down on her hand as she walked with Kyo, "It wasn't a dream. All of those things did happen. I'm so happy!" she smiled to herself.The morning went by quickly and noon came. Lunch was being served on the outside/inside porch on the north end of the house. Lele, Kyo, Kagura, Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Kisa sat a one of the tables. Nuni, Kyoko, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu and Grandma Natsu sat near them. Natsu cheered, "It so wonderful to have all my grandchildren spending the holidays with me!" When lunch was over, Ayame walked over to the table and said, "Why don't Lele and Tohru some with me so I can help them get ready?" Kyo punched him, "You are really starting to annoy me!" Ayame laughed, "Dear little Kyo. I'm not going to eat them! I just want to help them," he reached out his hands to Tohru and Lele, "..shall we?" Tohru grabbed his hand. Lele stood up and grabbed the other hand. He guided them both to his room on the 3rd floor.

Lele and Tohru changed in a private bathroom. After they zipped each other up and put on their stocking and shoes, Ayame did their hair in 2 little buns. Outside of his room, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Nuni waited. Ayame came out and introduced them, "Close your eyes!" The door opened and the girls came out. They posed and waited for Ayame to finish his introduction, "Now I am proud to present The Ultra Cleaning Duo, Lele and Tohru." The others opened there eyes and saw the girls posing. They were back to back and giving peace signs. "You girls look so adorable!" Nuni happily said and started taking pictures. Shigure pulled out a camera and did the same, "Good work Aya! Your best I've ever seen!" "Thank you, thank you. I really do have to admit, I've out done myself!" Aya gave a laugh. After the girls finished posing, they went to Yuki and Kyo. "How do I look?" Lele asked. Kyo looked at her she seemed to sparkle to him. His jaw dropped and any little noises seemed to leave it. Yuki blushed when he saw Tohru. "Yuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded. Tohru smiled, "Then, do you like it?" He nodded again and she jumped, "Hooray! Lele I have an idea for some pictures!" Lele turned and looked over to Tohru, "Okay, what is it?" Tohru pointed down the hall and saw 2 of the maids cleaning. One was sweeping and the other mopping. Tohru and Lele ran down the hall and asked, "Can we borrow your mop and broom?" The maids looked at each other. One of them said, "But we must finish before 5:00." The second said, "Yes and after we have to help with the laundry." Tohru shook a finger and said, "Nonsense!" Lele giggled, "Let us do them for your chores for you!" "But you are guests here!" Tohru said, as she took the mop, "Its okay. You won't get in trouble." Lele took the broom, "She's right! We'll take full responsibility for anything that happens. Think of it as a day off." The girls just shrugged and said, "Thank you?"

Kyo and the others joined them down the hall. "Tohru, are you sure you want to do this?" Yuki asked and reached out a hand. "Yeah! It'll be fun! Won't it Lele?" Lele smiled and nodded. "Okay! Time for some more pictures! We can make an album when we get home!" Tohru suggested. Shigure and Nuni began taking more pictures. There were pictures of Lele sweeping, Tohru mopping then crying for spilling the bucket of water and Lele running to help her. They dusted curtains, cleaned windows, made beds, and did laundry all while posing. Nuni had to refill the camera with new film a few times. Shigure gave them some suggestions that Yuki and Kyo had to beat him for saying.

At 5:00 Tohru sank to the floor and wiped her head, "Whew! That was a lot of work!" Lele sat down next to her, "But it was a lot of fun." Tohru looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Are you girls okay?" Yuki asked and reached out his hand. Tohru took it and stood up, "Yes. I just need a bath now," Tohru laughed. Kyo knelt down in front of Lele, "Dinner's supposed to be done soon. Why don't go you shower?" Lele said, "That sounds good!" He helped her off the floor. The boys walked back to the room them back to their rooms. Yuki went to the den to read a book and Kyo stood by Lele's door and waited for her.

Lele went to the door and peaked out, "Kyo? I need your help." Kyo looked over and saw her, "Huh, with what?" Lele blushed, "I can't get the zipper down." She was embarrassed to ask him. Kyo walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Lele turned around said, "See, I can't reach it to finish unzipping it." She patted her bare back that was exposed. Kyo swallowed hard and blushed. He grabbed the zipper and slowly brought it down. The farther it went, the more nervous he became. "Dammit! When's it gonna end?" he yelled to himself. Before he knew it, the zipper ended just short of her underwear. He let out a big sigh of relief. Lele turned around holding the front, "I'll be ready soon." She kissed his check and walked into the bathroom. Kyo plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, "That was close!" his thoughts were interrupted by a light that shined in his eye. He peaked out and saw the light was coming from the bathroom. Sat up and noticed the door didn't close all the way. He went to the door to close it but stopped short. His jaw dropped again when he saw Lele undressing herself. She was just pulling of her panties. Kyo fell backwards when his nose gushed like the fountain in the garden. He quickly sat up and held his nose, "Oh crap! I hope she didn't her me fall!" She called to him, "Kyo are you alright?" He said still holding his nose, "Y-yes!" Lele bent over to pick up her outfit from the floor. He held his nose even tighter. She hung it up and turned on the shower. The bathroom quickly filled with steam. Kyo sat on the bed and stuffed his nose with some tissue that sat on night stand. Lele let out a sudden screech. Without thinking, Kyo jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom door. He opened it wide and yelled, "Hey! You okay? What's wrong!" When some of the steam let out, Kyo saw Lele standing there with her hands in her hair and completely naked. The tissues fell from Kyo's nose and Lele eyes widened and she turned red. "I… heard you scream… uh… came to see…" Kyo tired to explain himself. Lele screamed and grabbed a nearby towel. She throws it at him. It landed on Kyo's face so hard he falls backwards into the room. Lele ran and shut the door. She stomped back the shower and pulled the curtain open. She fiddled with her hair. The ring was stuck in it. Once her hand was free, she stepped inside the tub and closed the curtain behind her. Kyo ran out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Once there, he fell onto the bed and scratched his hand violently with both hands, "What the hell was I thinking running in there like that?" He turned over and sighed, "She's gonna hate me for what I did!" He closed his eyes. He pictured Lele's naked body. He yelled, "NO! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT!" He sat up and thought, "I have to get this picture erased from my head! I don't want to turn into Shigure!" He looked frantically for something to distract his mind. He rummaged through some People magazines. He turned the pages with much frustration. His smiled when he got to a car ad. But then the thought on Lele naked on a car came to his mind. He slapped himself several times screaming, "NO! NO! NO!" he ran to the bed and turned on the TV. Kyo frantically flicked through the channels. He stopped when he got to a cooking show. But then, the thought of Lele baking with wearing nothing but an apron crossed his mind. His face got hot and he turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. He ran out of his room, down the 2 flights of stairs and outside. He leaned over and stuck his face into a large mound of snow. "What are doing?" a voice said. Kyo looked up and saw Momiji. He was outside playing with Kisa. "None of your damn business!" Kyo realized seeing Momiji erased the image of Lele. He stood up and brushed himself off. He muffled, "Thanks." Momiji was confused, "Huh, for what?" Kyo slowly walked back into the house and up the stairs. When he reached the second floor, he decided to wait by Lele's door to explain.

Eventually, Lele walked out of the room. She wore a long white sweater and jeans. "Lele?" Kyo said and stood up from the floor, "Lele, listen I didn't do that on purpose! I heard you scream and-" Lele crossed her arms and ran down the stairs. "LELE!" Kyo yelled from up top. He jumped off the stairs onto the floor below. He landed on his feet and in front of Lele. "Lele, please listen to me!" "No! I thought I could trust you Kyo! What about all the stuff you said last night? Was that a lie!" "No Lele it wasn't! I didn't mean to walk in on you-" Lele began to run again. Kyo chased after her, "Lele! Wait!" Lele ran outside. Her breath she could see as she ran. Tears began to flow down her face. They felt like hot knives on her cold light skin. She breathed heavily and stumbled a few times. When she regained her balance, she looked back and saw Kyo catching up to her. She ran again, past the servant house, laundry house and into the garden. Kyo stopped to catch his breath when he saw Lele disappear into the trees.

Lele fell against a tree and dropped to the snowy ground. She curled up in a ball to keep herself warm, "Once he leaves, I'll go back," she thought. Suddenly, Kyo's voice called out to her, "Lele I know your there! I just want you to listen to me. I didn't purposely walk in on you. I heard you scream and I ran inside. You left the door open. That's how I got in. I'm sorry if you saw me with tissues on up my nose. I'm not going to lie to you. The door was opened a crack and when I noticed you were-" his voice cracked," you were already naked. I freaked out! I'm not the kind of guy that peeks in on girls! I don't whack off either! I think it's disgusting! I'm even to afraid to go to a department store's lingerie section thinking I'll see a half naked women and become a pervert! I don't wanna be like Shigure and Ayame!" Lele thought to herself, "I left the door open? Wait a second, I didn't hear Kyo force his way in. The door knob didn't even turn! Oh no! I'm mad at him for my own stupidity!" Lele hit herself in the head, "I'm so stupid! Still…" Lele blushed and frowned, "He saw me naked. I'm so ashamed! Not even Zane has seen me naked!" "There you are!" Kyo said as he looked behind the tree Lele was sitting at. She jumped but then remembered her embarrassment. "Lele, are you still mad at me?" Lele shock her head and said, "No." "Then what's wrong?" Kyo helped her off and hugged her, "please tell me." Lele mumbled something but Kyo couldn't hear. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked down at her, "What? I didn't hear you?" "I'm so stupid for leaving the door open. Kyo?" "Yes?" "Am I ugly?" Lele pouted. "Hell no!" Kyo said in a loud voice. "What about my body? Did you not like what you saw?" Kyo's face turned red. He studded, "Le-Lele, I'm not g-gonna lie. I really, and I mean really liked what I saw!" Lele blushed and hid her face with her hands, "I'm so embarrassed!" Kyo removed her hands and looked into her eyes, "Lele, I've never seen a naked woman before, but I'm happy it was yours. I know you're embarrassed but you have a beautiful body. Don't worry about me not seeing it again. Trust me, "he chuckled, "I had a hard time removing that image from my mind. I really don't wanna be like Shigure!" Lele smiled a bit, "Are you sure?" Kyo had a straight face when he said, "Lele, when you're ready to show it to me, then I'll be ready. Like I said before, you make all the decisions when it comes to moving forward in our relationship." Lele hugged him and said, "Thank you." Kyo took her hand and said, "Let's get back inside before we get sick!" Together, hand in hand, they walked back to the main house. Another bump in their relationship was driven over, but more were just a head.

* * *

Done for now. Please review or send an email if u have suggestions.

Next Chapter: Dancing Prince

Ja Ne mina-san!


	14. Dancing Prince

Hey there! I'm so happy that I got some new reviews! eyes sparkle Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is long enough to satify u until the next one!

I don't own Fruits Basket, but everyone else is pretty much orignal. But dammit if I had a nickle for everytime I wished I did own Furuba, I'd be one rish little... well, u get the idea. R&R

* * *

After the old year left and the New Year came, school started again. Everyone was preparing for mid-terms. Lele remembered what her father warned her about. She thought if he grades went up 2 more she would be in the clear. One mid January afternoon, Lele went to Hatori's house. The 5 of them made a study group. Kyo wasn't very pleased because it meant he had to see Yuki more often. "Dammit, why are we doing this again!" Kyo yelled, "I'm getting sick of looking at rat boy's face!" "Because Lele needs help you stupid cat," Yuki solemnly said. "Eh? Rat boy? Cat? Why are you calling each other those names?" Lele asked. Kagura explained, "Well, right before we left the estate, Grandma Natsu called Kyo and Yuki, a cat and mouse!" Lele laughed, "I get it!" She looked over at Kyo, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to help me, you don't have to." "You don't have to apologize. I do want to help. Just wish we could do it without Yuki's help." "Well, if you didn't have such poor grades, you could help her now couldn't you!" Yuki said and turned a page in the geometry book. "Shut up! I have better things to do than listen to your shit!" Kyo yelled again. Tohru asked, "Are your grades that bad Kyo?" Kyo was about to yell at Tohru when Yuki jammed a pen in Kyo's open mouth, "Yell at her and I'll shove more than a pen next time." Kyo gagged on the pen. He spat it out and coughed, "Damn rat!"

Even through all the bickering and fighting, they still managed to study. And before long the tests came. Once report cards we handed out, they gathered after school to view their progress. Kyo managed to bring his D in geometry to a C and his remaining grades stayed in the B range. Yuki once again, received all A's and got honor roll. Kagura's B in Gym dropped to a C. She cursed the grade with every bad word she could think of. Tohru received A's and B's in all subjects. Lele was the last to view her card. She took a deep breath closed her eyes and brought the card to he face. She slowly opened her eyes, one after the other. Everyone else watched her with much anticipation. "Well?" Tohru asked. Lele began to giggle and then full out laughed like a maniac, "I PASSED!" Everyone's face lite up and they cheered for her. Lele handed Kyo her card and said, "Look, I went from D's and C's to B's and A's in every class!" Kyo ran a finger up and down the card and examined it, "Wow! You really did it!" Kyo picked up Lele and jumped around with her. "That's means Lele can stay here!" Tohru cheered. "No, that means for now Lele can stay with her sister. She has to keep her grades up by the end of the year in order to keep coming to this school, "Yuki corrected her. "Oh, yeah!" Tohru giggled. "Wait until Nuni finds out!" Kagura happily said. Kyo let Lele down, "Wait until my Dad finds out! He'll be pissed when he gets the progress reports on the mail! Wish I could see his face when he gets them!" Lele shook her fist with a big grin on her face. "We should celebrate! Let's go to a club tonight! I heard there's new place opening tonight in downtown. It's supposed to be for ages 16 through 18. They have great DJ, a non-alcoholic bar, snacks and games on the second floor! What do you say!" "Sounds like fun," Lele happily said. Tohru nodded, "Yes it does!" "I think I'll go. Never been dancing before," Kyo said. The girls looked at Yuki. "Are you going to come, Yuki?" Kagura asked. "Please come, Yuki. It won't be any fun without you!" Tohru begged. Kyo scoffed, "Some of us beg to differ." "I want to go it's just…" he started to say but was interuppted "It's because Yuki can't dance. He's got two left feet!" Kyo laughed and pointed. Yuki punched him on the head. Lele went over to him and rubbed his head, "Are you okay Kyo-Kyo?" "I can dance. Ballroom dancing is all I know. I've never danced to fast music." "Well, I could teach you Yuki," Tohru said. "Are you sure you won't be embarrassed by me? I don't want to trouble you." Tohru shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. I'd be happy too!" Yuki smiled, "Okay, I think I'll try it then." "Yay! I might actually meet a nice guy there!" Kagura cheered. Hearts filled her eyes, "Nice boy who loves food, fun, and out-going girls like me!"

Everyone went there separate ways home. Kyo said he would pick Lele up once he was ready. Nuni picked Lele up from school and saw her report card, "Lele I'm so proud of you!" she hugged her little sister. "Thanks Nuni! I'm going to a club tonight to celebrate; will you be home later tonight?" "Nope, I was actually going to tell you that I'll be away this weekend. My editor wants me to do a report on the Culture Fest a few towns away. I was going to ask you if you mind staying at Hatori's house this weekend." "Well, I don't care. Just means more time with Kyo!" Lele smiled. After the holidays, Nuni got very close with Hatori on a serious and professional level. Shigure and Nuni dated a few times, which of course made Nuni happy. "I'll call Hatori when we get home, "Nuni said and started the car.

"It's all set. I'll pick you up Sunday Night from Hatori's house." "So, if I wanted to stay here during the day, I could?" "I suppose. Just check in with Hatori and let him know where you are," Nuni said as she went upstairs to pack. Lele sat down on the sofa in the living room. She smiled to herself and blushed, "This is the perfect time. I'll do it tomorrow night."

Lele met Kyo outside. He wore a black leather jacket, a bright red muscle shirt underneath, and black suede pants and boots. His hair was tossed about a bit, he wore a small link chain necklace and something small dangled from his ear; which happened to be kinda pink. Lele raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, "Kyo?" He looked down at the ground and blushed, "Haru…dressed me…" "And… is that-" "Yes, he said I could pull off the look unless I had my ear pierced. Does it look stupid!" He asked her with worry in his voice. Lele smiled and reassured him, "No not at all. I think you look sexy," she winked at him. Kyo blushed, "Thanks, and you look really good too." Lele wore a her black long coat that had blue fleece inside, A lavender baby doll tee decorated with glittery rose with dark blue jean flares. Her face was up in a ponytail, and she wore soft pastel color makeup. They met the other's in front of the club called, Barely Legal. Kagura waved to them in line, "Hey! Over here!" She wore a pink bubble jacket. She had on a black tube top that tied around the neck, white flares, a metallic looking belt, and glitter on her face. Tohru cheered, "I'm excited!" She had on a long white coat. Tohru had on a cute pink baby doll tee decorated with a happy rice ball and the word "Kawaii!" on the back was the picture of a happy plum. Her hair was up in 2 buns and tied with pink ribbons. Yuki stood next to her in a long grey coat. He wore black leather pants (not too tight) and a grey short sleeve shirt. It was 9:00 pm when music started inside. Everyone in line cheered. There were students from their school and some from the public schools in the area. A bouncer was checking student ID's as they entered.

Inside, everyone was greeted by a black light hallway. They took a mall flight of stairs and entered the dance floor. Strobe lights and smoke came from different directions on the club. Loud techno music slowly died down as a female voice came on the microphone, "Hello and welcome to the grand opening of Barely Legal! I'm DJ Excel from Washington PS 131! I'll be spinning and scratching all your favorite beats new and old! Gotta request? Come on up to the booth and let me know! We'll also be doing shout outs and door prizes! So, I wanna see everybody moving their body! To start this night off right, here's some of the Gorillaz "Feel Good Inc.!" Suddenly a host of colorful lights beamed inside the room. Tohru pointed out the bar and snack machines. Lele saw the area for those who wished to sit down. After they removed their coats and hung them, Kagura left saying, "See ya later! I'm off to find a man!" Tohru and Lele waved and laughed. Slowly the dance floor filled with people. Kyo grabbed Lele's hand and looked back at Yuki, "Watch and Learn damn rat!" He led Lele to the dance floor and began dancing. Kyo being the limber and flexible person he was really knew how you dance! Yuki got angry, "Stupid Cat!" "Yuki, it's okay! Just follow my lead!" Tohru shouted. She grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him to the floor. She let go and began moving her hips to the music. Her body flowed along with the fast passed music. It was as though her body was caught in the sound waves. Yuki was amazed that Tohru could move the way she did. She smiled and shouted, "Come on!" Tohru grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She moved side to side, "Like this." Yuki slowly began to move along with her. Before long, he was finally getting into the beat. Tohru placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to him. Her leg was between his. Yuki blushed, "Don't you think that's too close!" Tohru shook her head and smiled, "This how you're supposed to dance!" Yuki continued to blush as they danced.

Meanwhile, Kagura looked around the dance floor for any cute guys. She spotted a group of boys standing in the corner bobbing their heads to the music and chatting. Kagura got an idea. She slowly made her way into the dance floor. Once she reached a certain point, she stopped and began dancing. One of the boys noticed she was alone and danced his way over to her. Kagura smiled and winked at him. He smiled and shouted over the music, "Hi! What's your name!" "Kagura. What about you!" "Name's Sonjo, nice to meet you! "He extended his hand. Kagura shook it and asked, "Want to dance!" "Sure!" Kagura placed a hand on his shoulder and began dancing. She thought to herself, "Score!"

"I'm impressed Kyo!" Lele shouted. "Yeah! Why!" He shouted back. "I didn't know you could dance like this!" Kyo laughed, "I watch a lot of MTV!" Lele laughed as well. There was a sudden sound of cheering coming from the center of the floor. Kyo and Lele went over to see what was going on. A circled had formed around a boy who was break dancing. He looked no older than 16. He did head spins, flares, and fast foot work. Lele and Kyo cheered for him also. DJ Excel came out from the crown and started dancing also, just as "Super Shooter" by Rip Slime came on. Kyo shouted to Lele, "I heard Excel was really good! She does a lot of pop/lock stuff" And she was. Excel and the boy took turns in the circle. People cheered, hooted, and clapped every time they switched.

The night went by rather quickly. There were a few times slow music as played. The girls danced together a few times as the boys sat out and drank soda. At 11:00 an announcement was made, "Hey dudes! Sorry to inform you all but closing times on an hour. So stock up on the last of your energy cause this next hours gonna play some hard core house music!" Excel said. Lele, Tohru and Kagura danced happily with each other. Suddenly a finger tapped Lele on the shoulder. She smiled and turned around, "Want to dance some more Kyo" her eyes widened with fear and her mouth opened, "Hanja!" There stood a tall guy with a black shoulder length hair that covered mostly one side of his face, a white a-shirt under a green long sleeve dress shirt that wasn't tucked into his khaki pants, "Hi Lele. Are you having fun?" he smiled evilly at her. "Wha-What do you want Hanja!" She stammered and took a step back. He chuckled, "Just checking up on you. Zane asked me too." "Zane!" Lele said with a shaky voice. "Yes. Don't you remember your boyfriend? I can tell you he misses you every much. I can't wait to tell him I saw you here with that Soma kid." Lele's eyes narrowed and she growled, "Zane isn't my boyfriend! It's been 5 months now and I got over him! My life has nothing to do with him anymore! So you and he can kiss my ass!" (Kyo's potty mouth is rubbing off) Kyo saw Lele arguing with the stranger. He ran over and stood in front of Lele, "What do you want!" "So, we finally met Soma. Zane asked me to give you this message. He says, 'Soma is a dead once I get out!' And to you Lele he says 'You will regret the day you crossed him. He still loves you and can't wait to have a piece of your ass!'" Kyo punched Hanja in the face. He fell to the ground. "I don't know how you're communicating with Zane but you tell him, Lele and I are together now and not him or you can stand in our way. If you do, I'll kick his ass like I did last time. And your face is gonna have a date with my fists again!" By that time, Yuki and Kagura backed up Kyo. Hanja stood up and wiped the blood from his lip, "We'll see Soma, we'll see. Next time we meet, your family isn't gonna be there to back you up," he turned around and waved, "See you real soon Lele!" Lele tugged onto the back of Kyo's shirt. He turned around and noticed Lele's frightened expression. "What did he mean by 'see you real soon'?" Lele managed to say. Kyo put his hands on Lele's face and made her look into his eyes, "Lele. I'm here! Don't worry." "Kyo, you don't know Hanja! He's disgusting! Zane once told Hanja's raped girls and black mailed them if they ever told! He has these chains and weird sex toys in his basement!" Kyo's eyes narrowed, "But that's got nothing to do with you!" Kagura suggested, "As much as I hate to say this, I think we should leave." Yuki and Tohru agreed. They all gathered their things and left the club. They all took a cab to Lele's house so she could get her things for the weekend. Afterwards, they all headed to Hatori's.

Later that night, after everyone showered and went to bed, Lele snuck into Kyo's room again. He sat there on his bed in the dark waiting for her. Lele walked in and whispered, "Hey, are you awake?" "Of course I am. I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking about what happened at the club." Lele's mouth frowned. She said in a low voice, "That's why I'm here. I couldn't sleep either." She sat down beside him. Kyo sat up quickly and stepped away from her. Lele got worried, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kyo took off the shirt he wore to bed and turned around. He stood 2 feet away from Lele and asked, "Do you think I'm strong enough to protect you from Hanja and Zane?" Lele looked up at him. She had seen his bare chest before but this time it was different. He was still lean but his abs and chest seemed more refined. Lele's face became hot and she blushed, "I do. You defeated Zane before. But you don't have to worry, he's behind bars." Kyo looked down at Lele. He knelt down in front of her and then pulled her towards him. Lele fell on her knees and into his chest. Her face stuck to it. She breathed heavily and placed a hand on his chest. Kyo held her tightly, "Lele, I know where he is. But after that, I keep getting this feeling we will see him again. I don't want to scare you. But, I want you to know what I will protect you." "I know you will. I trust you and I love you." Kyo lifted her face to his with his thumb and index finger, "I love you too." They stood up and kissed. Lele began to feel hot and bothered all over. She thought to herself, "What's this feeling? I'm getting really hot! Is my body telling me to do it now? No, not yet! I want to wait until tomorrow night," Kyo slipped his tongue into Lele's mouth and began kissing her that way. Lele joined him and rolled her tongue around his. They both moaned and fell onto Kyo's bed. Kyo removed his tongue from Lele's mouth and began kissing her neck. Lele placed her hands on his back and pushed him closer. He whispered in his ear, "That feels good Kyo." He licked her ear and whispered to her, "I thought I would try something new." He moved down and lifted Lele's shirt. Her belly was showing. He leaned in and kissed her belly. Lele giggled a little, "That tickles!" Kyo licked where he kissed and Lele let out a loud moan, "Ahh… Kyo!" Kyo moved back to her face and said, "Lele, I think we should stop." "Why?" she asked. "Because 'It' is starting to rise." Lele frowned a little. He sat up and looked down at her, "I'm getting a little sleepy." Lele stood up and said, "Me too." She thought to herself, I have to think of an excuse to get him to come over tomorrow after work." Lele walked to the door and turned around, "Kyo, could we stop by my sister's house. I forgot I left you a present there." "Sure okay. Good night. I love you." Lele smiled, "You too. I love you too." Lele walked across the hall to Kagura's room. She sat on the bed and thought, "I'm ready now."

* * *

O I can't wait for the next chappy! It took me a while to write because I had to remember somethings about...some things...coughs Anyway, next Chapter: Naughty Kitty

The title says it all!

Ja ne!


	15. Naughty Kitty

Well Hello there friends! Being as how will be under some mantianance tomorrow, I thought I'd get this up now so I can see the nice reviews ppl have been so nice to bless me with so far.

**THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY LEMONY! SO **coughs and says in a scary voice **BEWARE!**

gags Ugh! That's hurt my already sore throat! gags again Enjoy! Plz R&R u lovely ppl!

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. But all the others are made up by me:p

* * *

The next day, Lele hung out with Tohru and Kagura at the mall until it was time to pick Kyo up from work. She met him outside and together walked to Nuni's house. 

Kyo asked, "Can you give me a hint on what my present is?"

Lele smiled, "It's something I've been waiting to give. And I think you're the right person to give it too." Kyo was cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Well, I hope I like it."

Lele smiled and thought to herself, "You will." Once inside, Lele made Kyo a plate of food and asked him to go upstairs once he was done. As soon as he was finished, he did as he was told and headed upstairs.

He knocked on Lele's room door and said, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Lele called to him. Kyo stepped inside and saw the room was lite with candles and soft music played on her radio. But Lele was nowhere to be seen. "I thought I heard her say yes." Suddenly, Lele's arms wrapped around Kyo's waist, "I did." She moved a hand downward and rubbed Kyo's pants at the zipper. He jumped and turned around. His eyes opened wide and he blushed, "Le-Le-Lele!" He viewed her from head to toe. Lele was completely naked. She wrapped he arms around his neck and pushed herself against him.

"Lele, what're you-"

"I'm giving you your present….it's me," shepurred in his ear.

Kyo gulped, "A-a-are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. I wanted to do it yesterday and Hatori's but it wasn't the right place, "Lele answered and began unzipping his pants, "Aren't you?"

"I told you when you were, I would be." Lele took off his shirt and pants for him. Kyo blushed madly when she removed his boxers. (no tighty whities giggles).

"I guess know we're even," he joked. Lele smiled. Kyo sat on her bed and pulled off his socks. Lele lay down and waited for him. He turned around and crawled on top of her. Lele was sweating and blushing. "You're so beautiful, "Kyo quietly said.

Lele smiled, "Thank you. You're very handsome Kyo," she rubbed a hand on his chest, "and I noticed you were working out more. That's why I wanted to so badly yesterday. I've never been that way before."

Kyo placed a finger on her lips, "Shh…" He leaned in and kissed her. Slowly and gently, his mouth moved down from Lele's face and into her chest. He kissed around her nipple and then began licking her.

Lele moaned loudly, "Ahh!" He placed a hand on her other breast and moved it around, lightly pinching the nipple. After a few minutes, he switched breastsand Lele whispered, "Kyo that feels so good!" Kyo moved a hand down and between Lele's legs.

She thought, "_That's the one place I never let Zane go. But this is Kyo. He's my true love and so I will let him_." Lele opened her legs. Kyo rubbed his hand against her and slowly pierced her with his finger. Lele screamed and Kyo stopped, "Am I hurting you!"

"No, I was just surprised. Keep going." He did as she said and slid his finger in and out of her. Lele reached down and placed her hand around his member. She slowlymoved it up and down.

Kyo groaned loudly, "Uhh... Lele...feelsgood." Kyo pulled out his finger and licked Lele breasts again. He crawled back up to her face and kissed her. His manhood lay on top of her clit.

He asked, "Are you ready now?" Lele bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Shouldn't I use a-" he started to say, but Lele smiled, "Shhh… I knew this day would come soon so I started taking the pill. Don't tell my sister." Kyo nodded, looked down and positioned himself. Little by little he pushed himself inside of her.

Lele's eyes widened and she screamed. "Lele, did I hurt you!" Lele panted as she smiled a little, "I'm fine. It hurt a little but I'm okay." He smiled back, "Good. If it hurts I'll stop. Just tell me. I swear I won't be mad if we don't finish."

"Okay." He looked back down and thrusts himself slowly in and out of her. Lele let out little moans and screams of pleasure. Kyo dropped himself on top of her and moaned loudly still moving. Lele placed her hands on his back and dug her nails into his skin. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Kyo! Don't stop!" One hand moved to his neck and she pulled on his hair. He let out short grunts and moans as he moved faster.

After that, they switched positions. Lele got on top and straddled him. She slowly placed herself on his cock and bounced up and down. Kyo grabbed her breasts and moved them around. He pinched them whenever Lele bounced on him hard and she would yell, "Yes Kyo! Oh god you feel so good!"

"You do too Lele. You're so wet!" A few minutes later Lele flipped and went on all fours. Shewiggled her butt at him. Kyo smiled slightly and pushed himself into her again.

Lele screamed, "Faster Kyo! Oh yes!"

Kyo groaned and yelled, "Lele, I can't believe how good you feel!" He moved faster and harder.

He yelled, "Lele! I'm think I'm gonna cum!"

"No not yet! Go back on top!" She pulled away from him and flipped over. Kyo thrusts himself into her quickly and begins moving faster and harder. Lele tightened her vaginal muscles and Kyo groaned loudly, "Lele! I'm gonna-"

"Me too! Kyo moved faster and harder until eventually, Kyo and Lele fluids of love burst from them both. Lele screamed louder than before and Kyo breathed out heavily, tiny sounds of joy seeped from his breath. He fell on to Lele. They both breathed heavily and panted. They could feel each others heartbeat.

Kyo rested his chin on Lele's neck, "How was that?" he panted.

Lele smiled, "Wow! It was more than I ever imagined. I'm happy I finally gave it to you! Did you like your gift?" Kyo chuckled, "Yes, but now I want to go to sleep!"

Lele laughed, "You can't we still have to go to Hatori's house."

Kyo groaned, "I know, I know." He flopped over on to the other side of the bed.

Lele sat up and said, "Let's take shower together!" "Okay." They gathered their clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Kyo's wet locks of hair danced about as he shook his head to remove shampoo. He wiped this remaining soap from his eyes and stared at Lele in wonder. She had begun lathering herself in foam that smelled like cucumber and melon. Gobs of bubbles slowly slid off her breats and onto her abdomen. He slowly mouth as the steam and his emotions painted his cheeks a light pink, "Wow… you look so hot right now…"

Lele looked at him as her black hair moved to the sides of her face, "So do you."

She stepped in front of him and wrapped oher arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He lifted his an arm and placed it on her back. But, it slid downwards causing his hand to brush against her wet and soft cheeks. He pulled away from her mouth and apologized with all sincerity," I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay for now," Lele whispered as she lift his arm and placed in behind her, gently resting his hand on her butt. Kyo gulped hard as if he swallowed his tongue. But Lele placed her tongue in his mouth, reminding him his was still there. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, until the water became cold. When they exited the shower it was nearing 10:30. They quickly dressed and headed to Hatori's house.

"Welcome back kids!" Shigure said as they walked inside. Kyo and Lele were laughing and smiling. They walked right past Shigure, so he cleared his throat and said again, "Welcome back kids!"

Kyo looked over to him still laughing, "Oh hey!"

Lele smiled to Shigure as well, "Yes hello!" she waved.

Shigure was shocked and let out a loud and ominous gasp, "He-He said hello to me!" He ran over to Hatori, who was sitting in the den smoking.

He looked over to Shigure, "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Kyo! He said hello and smiled at me! I'm afraid!" Fake tears ran down his face. Hatori rolled his eyes and said, "Idiot." He then called for Kyo and Lele. They entered the room Hatori stood up and Shigure to refuge behind him., in fear of sudden doom.

"Hey Hatori, what's up?" Kyo said cheerfully. Shigure whimpered behind Hatori. "Kyo have you had anything to eat yet?" "Huh? Yeah, I ate at L-"he thought for a second, "_I can't say I was at Lele's house or he'll figure out what took us so long to get home_." He then continued, "I ate at Luigi's Pizza House. Sorry it took long, we had to wait for the pizza to be done." Hatori squinted and bent over. He looked at Kyo with a weary eye.

He sniffed and asked, "What kind of pizza did you order?" Kyo got nervous and studded, "Uh-uh a bacon and cheese!" Hatori stood back up rubbed his chin with finger and thumb, "It take's a half an hour to get home from the downtown area. I doubt it takes over an hour to make a pizza. Also you smell as if you had a salad."

Kyo began to sweat, "What's your point! I told you where we were! You some kind of detective now or something, You should stick to being a doctor!" he yelled.

Shigure then thought to himself, "_Hatori has a point…_" He too sniffed Kyo and continued thinking, "_He does smell like a salad! So where did they go for over an hour. And why was Kyo so polite and cheerful. Wait a minute.._!" Shigure got a big cheesy smile on his face. He then began laughing loudly. He laughed so hard he fell backwards on the chair Hatori previously sat in. The other's looked at him confused. Kyo got angry, "What's so damn funny?"

Shigure laughed, "Now, now Kyo. Stop 'beating around the bush' and tell us the truth!" He laughed harder, "Ah! I kill me!" "NO I"LL KILL YOU!" Kyo rushed over and punched him on the head. Shigure still giggled and then looked over to Lele, "Lele, are your 'lips' still sealed as well!" Lele looked down and around the floor blushing. Shigure laughed hard again. Kyo grabbed Lele's hand took her up the stairs and into his room. S

higure went over to the stairs and called up, "Aren't you going to take a shower!" Kyo barked from his doorway, "I ALREADY DID!" Kyo then realized what he said, "Dammit!" he pulled Lele inside and he slammed the door.

Shigure fell on the stairs laughing hysterically. Hatori came over and leaned against the railing.

He sighed and said, "Haven't you had enough?" Shigure picked himself off of the floor and wiped his tears. He sat on the bottom stair, still smiling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was just so funny seeing him trying to hide the fact that he finally became a man!"

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to him about his actions. Are you going to leave soon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't want to interfering with your crude jokes again and making it worse."

Shigure pouted ans stomped, "You're no fun Hatori!"

At 11:30, Shigure finally left. Once he was into his car and drove down the street, Hatori called Kyo down the stairs. Hatori sat in the living room and turned on the TV. Kyo came to the doorway and said, "What do you want? I'm tired and want to go to bed."

Hatori couldn't help but smile, "I'm sure you are. Please have a sit we need to talk." Kyo was a bit at ease from his smile and sat on the love seat across from Hatori.

"Kyo, I know you figured out if Shigure knew, I knew."

Kyo looked down at the floor, "Yeah I did."

Hatori leaned forward and said, "Kyo, I'm not your father nor do I pretend to be. But right now, you and Lele took a big step in your relationship. Were you being careful?"

"Yes, we're okay."

Hatori sighed and dropped his head, "Thank god!"

"Did you really think I was that stupid!" Kyo angrily asked."

Hatori sat back against the sofa and lite another cigarette, "I know you aren't stupid Kyo. It was a question just to ease my own peace of mind."

While Kyo was downstairs talking with Hatori, Lele went to Kagura's room. Kagura and Tohru were eating ice cream and watching a late TV program when Lele entered.

"You guys got back late," Kagura said as she looked over to Lele. Whom blushed as she announced, "I did it."

Tohru glanced over to Lele, "Did what?"

"I did 'IT'."

Kagura's eyes widened and she stuck out her tongue in disgust, "With Kyo? My cousin?" She stood up and covered her ears. "Yuck, I don't wanna hear about this!" Kagura said and left the room.

Tohru laughed, "I get it!"

Lele changed into her pajamas as she said "Tohru?"

Tohru looked over to her, "Huh?"

"Have you and Yuki done anything?"

Tohru freaked out for a minute, "Huh! What's makes you think that!" Lele eyes narrowed and she gave Tohru a mischievous smile, "Your reaction alone tells me you have." Tohru took a big spoon on ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

She said something but Lele couldn't hear, "What did you say?"

Tohru grabbed her head and screamed, "AHH! Brain freeze!" Lele laughed.

Tohru began say, as the heat of her blushing cooled her head, "Yes we did."

Lele grinned, "Really? Where? When? How did it feel?"

Tohru thought for a moment then stated, "Well, it was right before Christmas. Yuki dropped me off at home one night. My mom wasn't home and there was word of a couple of burglaries around where I live."

"Oh yeah I remember when that was happening!"

"Well, my mother wasn't home and Yuki didn't want me to be home alone, so he stayed for awhile. We sat down to watch a movie and then started kissing. Things got kind of hot between us. So we went to my room and did it there. It was perfect. The snow began to fall and blow against the window. I was nervous but Yuki put me at ease. We fell asleep afterwards for about an hour. Then mom came home just as we woke up. He got dressed and climbed out of the window to leave. I frantically opened all the windows in my room and sprayed perfume everywhere. Just as I sat on my bed and turned on the TV, mom knocked on my door and came in. It was a close call!" Tohru giggled.

Lele smiled and said, "It really was. Did she ever find out?"

Tohru shook her head, "No. But the feeling of sharing something like that with Yuki was more than I ever imagined."

Lele smiled happily and said, "I know what you mean."

Tohru cheered and glomped Lele, "Yay! Double wedding!" Lele laughed out loud and hugged Tohru.

Just then, Kagura came back into the room, "Are you done taking about 'IT?" The girls laughed. Kagura plopped down on the floor and sighed, "Am I the only one left now?"

"What do you mean Kagura?" Tohru asked.

"I heard the end of you convo. I know you and Yuki did it too."

She lay on the floor spreading her arms and legs, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is! It's the guys who have something wrong with them!" Tohru said trying to cheer Kagura up.

"Yeah, Tohru's right. And hey, what happened to that boy from the club?"

"I forgot about him. He said his name was Sonjo. He was really nice to me and a great dancer. But, I never got a chance to get his number or anything because that Hanjerk showed up!"

"Well, maybe you'll run into him again. Like at the mall or if we go to that club again next week," Tohru said. Lele agreed. "Maybe," Kagura sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

I have nothing to say...O.o... weird?

Next 2 Chapters are kinda non-Kyo related but still important in the story. SO don't skip out on me unless you're not a YukiRu and Kagura Fan. Not that I support YukiRu, but in this story I made an exception... only cuz I have a hard time thinking about KyoRu in KyoxLele's situation... am I making sense? And I like Kagura dammit!

Next Chapter: When Pigs Fly...to cloud 9


	16. When Pigs Flyto cloud 9

Aww! You guys make me so happy to get reveiwed! ALso, I don't know if I mentioned this but they're no tranformation in this story.

This chapter goes out to Kagura, because she needs love too!

I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Valentines Day and Lele's birthday came. Tohru and Yuki planned to go to dinner and a movie. Kyo and Lele went to a movie first and then took a walk in the park. Kagura, depressed and alone, went to mall to buy a new outfit. After walking around for an hour and not finding anything she liked, she decided to go home. She began towards the entrance when someone from across the mall wing called to her, "Hey Kagura!" Kagura looked to the side and saw a guy with short blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark navy sweater and khaki cargo pants. Kagura recognized his face, it was Sonjo. She smiled from ear to ear and waved, "Hi Sonjo!" He ran over to her and said, "I didn't think you remembered my name." "I'm sorry about skipping out on you that night. I just ran into some bad company and well I needed to leave." "Oh okay. Well, are you busy right now?" Kagura looked at him and said, "No why?" "Well, I was here doing some shopping and I was about to go home because I was bored. But do you wanna hang out?" Kagura's face lite up, "Sure, I'd love too!" He smiled and Kagura melted. "So, what school do you go to?" Kagura scooped herself back together and said, "I'm senior at Wilson Private School. What about you?" "I'm a senior at Washington PS 131. So, private school huh? You don't seem like a rich snob." Kagura laughed, "Well, it wasn't by choice. It's not a bad school. My parents made me enroll with my cousins. 'Most of our family has attended and become great business people. So you shall do the same!' that's what they said to me." "Wow you must have a pretty big family!" "I think it's a requirement in the Soma family to have many kin," Kagura joked. "So your last name's Soma?" Kagura nodded, "Yes. What's yours?" "Nejima, Sonjo Nejima, "he answered.

They had a bite to eat in the food court just before the mall was to close. Kagura called Hatori for a ride home. Sonjo walked Kagura to the entrance where Hatori waited. "Whoa! Nice car!" Sonjo stated when he saw the car. Hatori rolled the windows and said, "Thank you. Would you like a ride home?" Sonjo jumped at the chance and said, "Sure thanks!" he sat in the back seat with Kagura. He directed Hatori on how to get to his home. They turned into the street where Sonjo lived, Kagura looked outside of the window and saw graffiti on the tall building walls. The street was littered with paper and garbage. Shifty looking men stood at the corner and eyeballed the car as they drove by. "_This is where he lives_?" Kagura thought to herself. Sonjo said, "Its building number 3 on the right side. At the bench, you can stop there." Kagura realizing he was about to be dropped off, frantically searched for her cell phone. "Hey, um can I have your number?" Kagura asked as she flipped it open. Sonjo smiled and said, "Sure…it's….." The car pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. Sonjo opened the door and said, "Thanks.. uh Hatori right?. See ya around Kagura," he kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind him. Hatori waited until Sonjo was inside and drove off. It was quite for a while until Hatori said, "Did you enjoy your day?" Kagura answered, "Not really until I met Sonjo. He seems like a really nice guy. What's he doing living here?" "Kagura, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Sonjo wasn't as lucky. But, I can say, because of his humble background, it made him a really nice guy." Kagura looked outside the window and smiled.

When they arrived at home, she went to her room and called Lele. "That's so cool Kagura!" Lele squealed on the phone. "I never realized he was so good looking Lele. He made me melt!" "Well, you did meet him in a dark club. What school does he go to?" "I think he said Washington PS 131. It's the same school that DJ Excel goes to. He's a junior too!" Lele laughed, "So I guess this means you have a boyfriend." Kagura giggle, "I hope so. I really do like him. Hatori even said he seemed like a nice guy." "Yeah, you know Hatori. He seems to have a six sense about stuff. Sometimes it's down right scary!" Kagura gasped, "You noticed that too?" The girls laughed. After a few more giggles and chatter they hung up. Kagura took a shower and thought about Hatori's words. She thought to herself, "_I know I'm very lucky… but it was so weird. I've seen places like that on the news but never real life…" _

The next afternoon, Kagura received a call from Sonjo. He said, "A bunch of us are going bowling. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. Ya know, if you're not busy or somethin'." Kagura jumped for joy, "I'd love to! Um, which alleys are you going to?" "The one on the east side, I think it's called AJ Alley's. Do you need a ride?" "Yes if you don't mind." Sonjo laughed, "Nope. Where do you live?" Kagura gave the address and then Sonjo said, "Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes!" They hung up and Kagura changed into a longs sleeve knitted shirt and blue jeans. She ran downstairs and told Hatori the news. "So someone got desperate and asked you out, big deal," Kyo said and drank some milk. Kagura punched him and yelled, "NOBODY'S ASKED YOUR OPINION! IF LELE WEREN'T MY FRIEND, YOU'D STILL BE ALONE TOO!" Kyo yelled back, "YOUR ONE TO TALK! IF ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS HAD RELATIVES YOU COULD DATE, YOU'D BE JUMPIMG ON THEM RIGHT NOW!" They went back and forth yelling when the doorbell rang. Hatori answered the door and said, "Hello again Sonjo. Please, won't you come in?" Sonjo stepped inside. His jaw dropped when he saw all the luxurious surroundings, "Damn, this is like something outta Cribs!" Hatori was kinda shocked but smiled, "Thank you. Kagura is in the kitchen." Hatori led Sonjo to the kitchen. Still arguing with Kyo, she hadn't noticed Sonjo and Hatori standing there. Hatori cleared his throat loudly, "Kagura!" With a fist in the air, Kagura looked over to Hatori. "Sonjo!" her hand fell quickly behind her back and she blushed, "Glad you could find this house. Uh, this is my cousin Kyo." Kyo walked over and shook his hand, "Hey wassup?" "Nothing just chillin'. You're cousins? By the way you were fighting I thought you were brother and sister, "Sonjo joked. Kagura nervously laughed. "Don't you have friends to meet? You shouldn't keep them waiting," Hatori suggested. "Yeah, yeah! Um, are you ready Kagura?" Sonjo asked. She nodded and walked over to him. They headed out of the door and waved good bye. They walked to the front of the house to a small hunter's green car. When they were ready to drive off, Kagura asked, "Whose car is this?" "Huh? Oh, it's my mom' see let me borrow it tonight. She had 3rd shift tonight at her job and said I could borrow it as long as I put gas in it."

Once they got the bowling alley, Sonjo said hello to his friends waiting outside. There were 2 guys and their girlfriends. He introduced Kagura to all of them and then they headed inside. It was Solar Bowl Night at the alley meaning there was a DJ playing radio music and lights flashing all around. They walked up to the desk where a man behind the counter said, "That'll be 30 bucks kids." Sonjo said he would pay for Kagura. He went into his pocket but realized there was a large whole in his pocket, "Shit! I think I left my wallet out in the car. I'll be right back!" HE said and was about to run when Kagura, "I can pay for us." Sonjo said, "No, no you can't! I'm supposed to be treating you!" "Really, it's okay. Don't worry I'm not mad." Kagura walked up to the desk and asked, "Do you take MasterCard?" she handed her credit card to the man. "Dude, she's got a credit card!" one of Sonjo's friends said as he lightly elbowed him. Once Kagura received her card, she turned to them and said, "Don't you?" They all shook there heads and said, "Nope…. My mom's credit is bad… we can't afford it…." Kagura felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I'm flaunting myself." "No not at all! I told them you weren't that kind of girl Kagura," Sonjo said and put an arm around her shoulder. Kagura blushed. After wards, they picked out here size shoes and alley way. "To be honest, I've never bowled before, "Kagura said putting on her shoes. "Really? Well, we can show you," one of the girls said. She walked over to Kagura and gave her a ball. She grabbed a ball for herself and placed her fingers in the holes. "You put your fingers in like this, "the girl began to say, "Take this kinda stance, "she pulled her arm back and yelled, "Then let her roll!" The ball rolled very fast down the lane and knocked over 10 pins. Everyone clapped for her. Kagura said, "I think I'll try it." She stood up and took her place at the end of the lane. She tired very hard to follow the other girls same movement. But the ball fell hard to the ground making a loud crashing sound and slowly made its way down. Unfortunately for Kagura, the ball wound up in the gutter half way down. Sonjo scratched the back of his head, "Hey, practice makes perfect, right?" Kagura sat down embarrassed, "I suck!" she cried. Sonjo patted her back, "You'll get better. You'll see." Everyone agreed with him and made Kagura feel more relieved and thought to herself, "Hatori was right, humble backgrounds made Sonjo a nice guy. And his friends are great" The night went on with cheers and boos once they split into teams. Kagura made a strike believe it or not. It was the first time she went out with people she barely knew and had fun.

* * *

And just cuz I wanna be nice, next chapter is also up tonight!

Chapter 17: Tohru is loved


	17. Tohru is Loved

See I kept my word! This one's shorter than the last one and goes out to all the YukiRu fans.

Not that I am one, but I just thought I'd make them a couple in this story. shouts KyoRu FOREVER! runs aways from rabid fans

Anyway, here's the nect chappy. I don't own Fruits Basket...blah blah blah and a ha cha cha!

* * *

Spring came with much notice. The snow seemed to melt away much faster. Most likely dew to the fact that it became much warmer in such a short time. Kagura and Sonjo became a couple, which made Kagura very happy. It was over a month since they began dating, so she was sure things would turn out for the best. Kyo and Lele relationship past the 6 months mark. Kyo saved up his money and brought Lele to a hotel for the weekend. The end of March marked Tohru and Yuki's one year anniversary. Hatsuharu came for a visit the day before. "So Yuki, what do you have planned?" Haru asked while playing on the computer. Yuki sat in a chair reading a book, "Will I thought we would go to the Secret Garden. She loved it there last time, so I thought I would bring her again. Just the 2 of us." Haru looked up and asked, "Are you going to give her a present?" Yuki hesitated for a moment before he answered, "A ring." "A ring?" "Yes, I love her very much and I can't see myself without her. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." Haru gasped a bit, "Are you sure Yuki? That's a really big step!" Yuki closed his book and looked over to Haru. Haru looked at Yuki deep in the eyes, "Yuki, what if she says no?" Yuki sat up and began walking out of the room. He stopped next to Haru, "It a risk I'm willing to take. If she doesn't, my feeling for her won't change." He walked out of the room and down the hall. Haru turned back to the computer and said to himself, "I wish you luck."

So the day was finally upon them. Tohru dressed in a white, silky, spaghetti strap top and a long, baby blue, floral print skirt. Her hair was tied in small blue clips. Yuki arrived at her door step. He was wearing a black lavender shirt and black men's slacks. Kyoko asked, "Where are your plans for the night?" "Well, I plan to take Tohru out for a nice dinner and dancing," Yuki answered. Tohru grabbed his hand and headed to the awaiting car. Yuki asked Hatori to drive them to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant at 6:00 pm. The dress code for the restaurant was semi formal attire. You had to reserve weeks in advanced along with what food you want prepared. A piano and violin played on a small stage at the end of the restaurant. There was a small dance floor next to it. "Welcome Mr. Soma. So good to see you again, please this way, "a waitress said and guided them to their table. The restaurant was lite with small chandeliers at every other table and 2 large ones and the entrance and dance floor. The table sizes varied by the number of guests. Yuki and Tohru's table was a few feet away from the dance floor and next to a window. The view was of the town below. The restaurant sat on a small hill at the edge of town. Yuki help Tohru take a seat and then he sat next to her. He thought to himself, "I'll wait until after we dance." Tohru looked around in awe, "I knew we've been here before, but it's still so amazing. Especially now that it's just you and I." Yuki smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You look very lovely tonight." Tohru blushed, "Thank you. You do too- uh I mean handsome!" Yuki placed his hand over Tohru's, "It's been an entire year since we decided to be together. Tohru, have I made you happy? Are you happy being with me?" Tohru gazed into his eyes, "Yes. Yes I am Yuki. I couldn't be happier." "Your dinner is ready sir," a young boy said and placed to plates of food on the table. He then poured some ginger ale into their glasses. "Will that be all sir?" Yuki smiled, "Yes. Thank you very much." The waiter walked away and they began eating.

After dinner, they chatted for a bit and waited for their food to digest before they danced. "Remember that time in school when we had that festival. It was right before we started dating. The girls wanted you to wear that dress! It was very funny!" Tohru laughed. "Well, I still believe the food you made contributed most to the sales. You make the best meals Tohru," he smiled at her. Suddenly a slow waltz began to play. Yuki stood up and reached out a hand to Tohru, "Would you care to dance?" Tohru looked up and smiled, "I'd love to." She placed her hand on his and they walked to the dance floor. A few others joined the floor also. "What a lovely couple!" "Yes. They look very good together." "What a handsome young man!" "Yes. The girl looks like such a doll." Were a few things being chatted on both the dance floor and restaurant from other people. "People are staring at you Yuki," Tohru said as they danced. "I think they are mostly looking at you Tohru. I can't really blame them," Yuki said and gave Tohru a slow twirl. When she came back towards him, she blushed as Yuki gazed into her eyes. "Tohru, I have something I want to share with you," he said softly. "Really, what is it?" Yuki stopped dancing and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box and began saying, "Tohru, much has happened to us in the year we have spent together. We have laughed, cried, and worried together. I can't picture a future without you. Even when I try, my heart begins to hurt at the thought of not being with you. I want us to be together forever-"he bent down on one knee. Tohru's eyes widened with shock. Yuki opened the box and pulled out a small gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center. He placed the box into his pocket, took Tohru's left hand and slipped the ring on her dainty finger, he continued, "Tohru Honda, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? So that I can keep you happy for the rest of our lives." Tohru's eyes filled with tears, she hiccupped and said, "Yes! I will! Yuki, I will!" He smiled and stood up. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Yuki held onto her waist. There kiss was cut short when the sound of applause filled the room. They received congratulations and cheers from everyone in the restaurant.

When Hatori picked them up, Tohru informed him of the events though Haru ahd already told him. Hatori smiled and said, "I give you my blessing." "Hatori, would you mind coming inside when I tell my mother. You've always been like a father to me and it would mean a lot to me if you did," Tohru asked in the car. "Of course," he answered and pulled into the driveway of Tohru's mother's house.

"Tohru! I'm so happy!" her mother cried after she was told the news. Kyoko hugged Yuki and said, "You little devil you! You're taking my daughter from me!" Yuki he chuckled a bit, "Ms. Honda, it won't be until we finish school next year so don't worry." Kyoko laughed, "And that mean I gain a son! Yay!" Tohru got a little embarrassed. Kyoko laugh stopped short, "If only your father could be here to see this." Everyone's face saddened. Tohru then said, "I know. It was papa's biggest fear. When I grew up, he would have to walk me down the aisle!" She began crying loudly. Kyoko began to cry as well, "Its okay honey. Papa will be watching over you. He always has and always will." Tohru wiped her tears and looked over to Hatori. She sniffled, "Hatori, I've known you so long. You've always been there to help Yuki and I with everything from school to advice about love. Would you please walk me down the aisle?" Kyoko looked up and agreed, "Yes. I think her father would be very happy if you did him that favor." Hatori was a bit surprised. He walked over to Tohru and said, "I'd love to Tohru. As a favor to your mother, father and you." Tohru hugged him and cried again, "Thank you!" Yuki smiled and also thanked Hatori. At school the next day, Tohru told Kagura and Lele the good news. But, then Kagura and Lele began to fight over who would be her maid of honor.

* * *

We're nearing the end folks! Just a few more to go and I promise they will be longer...much much longer than this!

Chapter 18: Escape


	18. Escape

Ohayo! Good to see you all again! I'm so very happy with the past reviews! yes very much indeed! But I have some bad news... this is the 2nd to last chapter! cries It's been so much fun writing that i can't believe it's almost over! But fear not, for I will still be writing stories but I've decided to write my own fiction stories based on characters I've been drawing lately. I haven't decided with story to start with, so I'll give you all tiny sumarries of those stories at the end of this chapter! So please R&R!

I don't own the world and everything in it. So that means I don't own Fruits Basket but the others are cool right? Thanks I made them up . Tanoshimu orEnjoy!

* * *

April came with light showers and many flowers. The warm weather that came abruptly, slowly died down. The temperature was just right for a walk in the park, which as what Lele and Kyo did one Sunday afternoon. They went to their special place and chatted.

"Did Tohru and Yuki plan a date yet?" Kyo asked and picked up a rock. He tossed it into the waterfall.

Lele sat in his lap, "They want to do it before they start college. That's all I know. Did Yuki say who he was going to choose as best man?"

"I dunno. That's something you'll have to ask him. I know it won't be me. " He brushed Lele's hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck.

Lele moaned, "Kyo not here."

He stopped and pets her head, "Okay."

Lele stood up and said, "My sister won't be home for a while, want to go there?"

Kyo stood up and said, "Sure, but I have to be home by 8:00. Hatori said he had to talk to me about something." Once they crawled out, Kyo grabbed Lele's hand and walked with her to her sister's house.

It was 5:00 pm when they had finished. Kyo sat up in Lele's bed. She sat between his legs, her back against his chest. Kyo brushed her hair off the side and kissed her shoulders, he whispered, "Lele, I love you."

Lele smiled and said "I love you too." She looked over at her alarm clock and said, "It's still early. Want to watch some TV before we shower?"

"I don't care as long as I can stay like this with you." Lele reached over to her night stand and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and began flicking through channels.

"Ugh! There's never anything on!" Every few local news channels seemed to be broadcasting the same event.

"Want to watch the news?" Lele asked as she shurgged. Kyo nodded and Lele switched to channel six. It was a live broadcast outside of what appeared to be a prison.

The anchor woman said, "We are here in front of Sherman Correctional Facility. A man about 5'10, with shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, and weighs 150 lbs has escaped from this place earlier today…"

Lele gasped and her eyes widened with fear, "No, it can't be!"!" She held tightly onto Kyo's hand.

"Lele, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

Her pupils dilated and she studded, "T-That's where h-he is! They described him perfectly!"

"The police say at 1:00 this afternoon, a siren went off when 2 suspicious looking men began cutting the wired fence you see behind me. When police arrived at the scene, they were shot at by the 2 men. Meanwhile, a call from the inside, reported a prisoner knocked out 2 guards, stole their keys and guns, and headed for the fence. The prisoner shot at police as he ran out and through the fence…"

Kyo grit his teeth and his eyes narrowed, "This can't be happening!" Lele brought her knees to her chest and started rocking a bit . Her eyes were still wide with fear as she pictured that day when he was being taken by the police and mouthed, "I love you." She pictured Hanja and what he said, "'Soma is a dead man once I get out!' And to you Lele he says 'You will regret the day you crossed him. He still loves you and can't wait to have a piece of your ass!'"

The anchor woman continued to say, "Police are advising young women to take caution for the wanted man is considered a sex offender. If you see this man-" 'his' picture flashed on screen," Zane Baxter, please contact police at this number…"

"NO! NO! NNNOOOO!" Lele cried out. Her body began shaking violently as she cried hysterically. She thought of all her bad memories with the man she once thought she loved. She thought about his face when he would touch her, his rough voice when he would get angry at her. She felt as if she was drowning in a pool of sadness and pain. Kyo grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Lele, Lele! Snap out of it!" He shifted himself out of the bed and onto the floor. He stood up and picked Lele up off the bed. He carefully opened her bedroom door and ran down the hall. He opened the bathroom door and placed Lele in the tube. Kyo turned on the shower head and turned on the water.

Lele screamed, "Kyo! That's cold!" Lele then realized where she was. Kyo stepped into the tub and closed the curtain.

He helped Lele up and hugged her, "You had me worried! I thought you were going to go into shock and never wake up!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really scared," tears fell from her face and mixed with the water falling from the shower head.

After they showered and dressed, Nuni came home.

She ran through the door and called, "Lele, Lele, are you here!"

Lele went to the top of the stairs and called, "Nuni! I'm upstairs!" Nuni ran upstairs crying.

When she reached Lele at the top, she hugged her and said, "I heard the news! I was so worried he found you and did something Lele!" Kyo walked out off her room. "Huh? Kyo's here?" Nuni asked as she blinked.

"Nuni, I'm not going to keep this from you anymore. Kyo and I have been having sex when you weren't home." Nuni was a bit surprised. But she then burst out laughing, "Here I was.. worried about you.. and instead... you were doing the forbidden dance in your bedroom!" Lele cracked a soft smile.

Kyo stood at the doorway and said, "Are you mad at her? I didn't force her!" Nuni still laughing, wiped the eatrs from her eyes andsaid, "Kyo, I don't care that you and Lele are having sex as long as she's taking pills. I just find it funny that I drove here like a maniac, I almosrt ran overthat old man hext door pulling in,afraid for my sister's life and she was here, with you, making babies!" Suddenly, the phone in the house rang.

Nuni answered the phone, "Hello…mother?"

Lele gasped and placed her hands to her mouth, "Don't tell me…"

Nuni handed the phone to Lele and said, "She wants to speak to you."

Lele held the phone to her ear, "Hello mother."

"Lele, your father heard about Zane on the news. We want you to come home for your own sake," Mona pleaded.

"I can't mother. School is almost over and I need to stay here to keep my grades up."

Lele thought to herself, "Why is mother calling me? Usually she would let Nuni handle things."

"Lele, please come home! I know I haven't been the greatest parent to you but I still love you. You're my baby!" Mona began to cry. Lele was shocked by her mother's sincere words, "Mother, do you really care about me that much?"

"Yes Lele I do. When I heard the news I called 3 times but no one answered so I left messages." Lele looked over to the phone stand and saw 3 messages were left.

"Mother, can you come here? Come right now but don't tell daddy! If you really love me then come right now!" Lele asked her mother. Kyo and Nuni looked at each other and then over to Lele. "I will. Once I hang up I'll be gone." Mona said. Once they said their good byes Mona told the driver to take her to Nuni's house.

"Kyo and Nuni, I want you to call Hatori, Kagura, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru! I want them to come here now! Tell them it's an emergency!" Kyo nodded and began dialing Hatori's house.

It rang once and was quickly answered by Kagura, "Kyo, is that you? Where have you been? We've been worried about-"

"Kagura I need you, Hatori, Tohru and even that damn rat to get here right away. I'm at Nuni's house!" Kyo yelled.

"But, why!" Kagura yelled back. "Just come, I'll explain when you get here!" and he hung up. "Shigure, its Nuni. Listen could you please come to my house, it's an emergency!"

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Shigure said and hung up.

"Why'd you want them here?" Kyo asked Nuni.

"It's because I want mother to see what my father has been wrong about for over 17 years!" "Lele are you sure you want to do this?" Nuni asked.

"I always knew one day I was going to have to tell her. And now that everyone close to me is in danger, I want her to know."

Within 10 minutes, everyone but Mona showed up. Lele asked them all to sit in the living room.

Once they were comfortable, Lele explained why they had to come, "Listen up, my mother is on her way here right now. But there's something she doesn't know." Everyone looked at Lele confused. Kyo sat down in a chair near Lele and looked up at her. Lele looked down at him and smiled. He looked back over to everyone and continued, "I didn't know this until Nuni informed me on Christmas. You see… my father is Juno Arai. He has the second largest corporate and for 17 years, he has always been second. The reason being-" Hatori cut her off, "The Soma's are number one."

Lele lowered her head in shame, "Yes and because of that he hates your family. He hates everything about your family. But, but he doesn't know you like I do! I asked my mother to come here to see if she truly loves me and to show her what my father has been wrong about!" Lele began to cry. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Nuni opened the door and their mother walked inside. Mona looked over to Lele, she cried for her daughter and opened her arms wide. Lele ran over to the door and into her mother's arms.

"Mama you came!" After a short welcome, Lele and Nuni led their mother to the living room.

"Lele, why are all these people here?" Mona asked in a whisper.

Lele began to say as she pointed, "Mama you've already met Tohru Honda. This's Hatori, Shigure, Kagura, Yuki and Kyo, these are… the Soma's."

Mona gasped, "Lele you know the Soma children!"

"Yes I do. Hatori is a doctor. Shigure a writer, Kagura is one of my best friends and Yuki is engaged to Tohru. But Kyo…" Lele grabbed his hand, "Kyo is my boyfriend. We are in love mama!" She squeezed Kyo's hand, "Mama, they aren't bad people like daddy says! They are really nice. I even met Natsu Soma at Christmas! They invited us into their home, not knowing we were daddy's children until we got there. They've been kind to us, helped us and loved us! Daddy's been wrong about them for 17 years! He's the greedy person, the back stabber, a drunken fool!"

Mona bowed and said, "I'm sorry, but my daughter speaks the truth. Please, I beg of you to forgive him!" Mona cried. Lele looked at her and took in a quick breath, "Mama?"

"Lele, I already knew the Soma's weren't what you father says they are. But because of what he is, I never said anything back to him. I was… afraid of him."

"Mrs. Arai, despite of what your husband thinks of us, we have respect for him because he is Lele's and Nuni's father," Hatori said. Shigure then said, "Nuni and I have also become close. We didn't want to say anything because we were afraid it would bother Lele and Kyo."

Kaguraclosed her eyes and smiled, "Lele's been my best friend for 3 years. I love her like a sister!"

"They have become people we care for and treasure, "Yuki stated. Kyo walked towards Mona and said, "Lele's my first girl friend. I never knew how to have a girl-friend. But Lele showed me how to open my heart and use those feelings I felt for her. I was the one who protected her from Zane when he attacked her at school."

"You?" Mona asked.

"Yes mother. The classmate that protected Lele was Kyo. But even I didn't know he was a Soma. But had I known, I still wouldn't have told you. I didn't want you and daddy to separate Lele from him. I knew that she cared for Kyo and he cared for her as well," Nuni explained.

"There's so much that you girls have kept from me," Mona said in a shaky voice.

"We were afraid you would tell daddy! We didn't think you loved us anymore because you did whatever he told you!" Lele cried.

Mona hugged her, "It's alright dear. I understand and I won't tell him about why I came here. He wanted you to come home because he wanted to send you to that school. He said, 'she's giving our family a bad name'. But I didn't think you were! I want you to be happy Lele! I love you and Nuni so much!" Mona grabbed Nuni and hugged the both of them at once.

Nuni wept as she said, "We love you too Mama!" Everyone looked at them and smiled. Well, except for Tohru, she began to cry too. And loudly she said, "I'm so moved!"

Nuni wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "There's still the matter or Zane we have to deal with."

Shigure walked over towards them and said, "Nuni's right. The police are still searching for him, but Lele do you know who those 2 men that helped him escape could be?"

"One of them might be Hanja. We bumped into him a few months ago at that new club. He said something about Zane seeing me real soon."

"Do you know where he lives?" Nuni asked. But before she could answer, there was a sudden knock on the door. Nuni went to answer it. She opened the door and a police officer stepped inside.

He walked over towards everyone and asked, "Lele Arai?"

Lele turned to him and said, "Yes, I'm Lele. Can I help you?"

"Ms. Arai, we need you to come to the station for some questioning on the escape of Zane Baxter."

"Do I have to go alone?" she asked and looked at Kyo. "No, but only one person can come with you."

"Kyo, will you come with me?" Lele asked.

"Kyo, as in Kyo Soma?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm him."

"Then that makes my job easier, we were about to head down to your home to pick you up also," he shook Kyo's hand.

"Will they be long?" Mona asked.

"No ma'am. We just need to ask them a few questions," the officer replied. Lele hugged her mother and sister, then followed Kyo and the officer to the police cruiser waiting outside.

Kyo and Lele sat in the back seat of the cruiser. They waited while the officer spoke into his radio, "This is officer #36 Tom Grady. I've just picked up Lele Arai and Kyo Soma. We're heading back to the station, over."

"Officer Tom Grady, we will await your arrival. Bring them to the chief's office once you're here, over," a female voice spoke on the radio. He put the car into gear and drove off. In the back seat, Kyo and Lele held hands.

"I'm really scared Kyo," her hand began to shake.

Kyo held her tightly and kissed her cheek, "Its okay, we're together now."

Tom began to speak, "You kids okay back th- what the hell?" he looked through the rear view mirror. A navy blue car was tailing the police car. Suddenly, the blue car sped up and smashed into the back of the police car. A loud crunching noise was heard as Lele and Kyo were thrust forward in the car. The police car swerved violently to the left, rolled over some grass and then back on the road. The navy car then pulled up to the side of them and shots fired. Kyo took off his Lele seat belts then ducked on top of Lele. She screamed in terror.

Tom reached for his radio and yelled, "THIS IS TOM GRADY. WE ARE BEING SHOT AT AND RUNNED DOWN BY A SMALL DARK BLUE CAR-"

A loud pop sound was heard and then the police car bounced hard like a bucking horse. Tom lost control of the car and it rolled off the road and rolled down a small hill. Lele and Kyo fell against the black wired fenced that was placed between the front and back seats. The air bags went off in the front and protected Tom. The car flipped on its side and Tom hit his head against driver's side window. Kyo and Lele, who were already unconscious, fell against the left back seat window. The police car finally rolled over and sat on its roof at the bottom of the hill. The dark blue car at the top of the hill screeched to a halt. The doors of the driver, passenger, and back seat opened and slammed. 3 sets of legs ran and slid down the hill. They stopped at the police car and looked around.

One man went over to the driver's side and looked at Officer Tom, "Yeah, he's knocked out. What about Lele?"

A gruff voice answered, "She is also. What the hell? Hey, the Soma kid is here too!"

There was a chuckle from the man who checked Tom, "Really? Well then, I guess my plan has changed."

"So what do we do with him?"

"We're not gonna kill him are we? It'd be a shame to put a hole in his pretty head" another man spoke.

"No, throw him in the trunk. I have an idea." The man who checked Tom went to the passenger side. He carefully opened the door and dragged Lele out. He lifted her up and over his shoulder. The other 2 grabbed Kyo and carried him up the hill. They opened the trunk and tossed Kyo inside. They laughed as the closed the door on him. Lele was placed in the back seat with the man who carried her. The other 2 sat in the front and they drove off. The man in the back rubbed Lele's brushed thigh, "Aww… my poor baby got some boo-boo's," He lightly kissed her head and said, "Don't worry… I'll make all the pain go away. Then we'll add some pleasure to it!" He laughed as the car continued down the road.

* * *

>>...OO...COOL! I hope that was long enough! Now for what I mentioned above.

Story idea #1: Red Moon

300 yrs ago in another world, 2 great kingdoms were to unite in a great celebration. Sadly, itended in tragedy as two lovers died. For centuries, their souls traveled to present day, and we reborn into 2 teenagers whom know nothing of their existance. Kira, a clumsy, paranoid, kind hearted, below average high schooler thinks she's being stalked. But her watcherhas come to her in realization of his past and to become and dominateher furure.

Story idea #2: Demgel

Long ago when Heaven and the Demon World waged war against each other, an angel and a demon fell in love. After baring a son, the demon was assassinated to treason against his kind. His half-ling son was called a Demgel (demon+angel) but named Amon. Amon grows up to be strong and closes off his heart so he won't feel pain from the harsh words on the Angels. But when Amon's assigned guardian angel to a small earth girl, he learns that he has to open her heart as well as his own.

Story idea #3: Juvi

Saje Hemis, a one time juvinelle hall resident, is allowed a second chance in life. But that doesn't mean he wants it. Only one day out and he gets into a fight, but to save a girl from being raped. He leaves her behind before she has a chance to say thanks, and this angers the fiery red head. Determined to find her hero, Time searchers high and low but no one seems to know who he is. That is until he enters in her high school as her new class mate. And Saje thought Juvi was rough!

Story idea #4: Last Men on Earth

Geeks, dorks and nerds have all been told, "I wouldn't date you if you were the last men on earth!" But did those women ever think what would happen if such a thing did accure. If all men were wiped off the face of the planet, what would they do? Celebrate? Cry? Well, in the year 2015, an angrywoman creates a virus and puts it into the earth's oceans but only the men get sick and die from it. She's called a savior by many, but some object to it. They can do nothing but yearn and wish that somewhere a man still exsist! Little to they realize, they're hiding rightunder their noses.

Tell me what you think. All are still in beginning stages so which ever is best I'll start writing more. Thanks!


	19. Hot Tears

Hello for the last time everyone! It's been a year since I began submitting this fanfic that tooks me a few months to write. In the beginning it was tough. I didn't get many reviews but I guess due to my come back after my comp crashed, things got better from there on out. I really had a lot of fun writing this story. But do not fear! I won't be gone from fan writing for ever! Infact, I came up with an idea while looking at a fanart a drew last year,on my Deviant account: KawaiiTinita.

Anyway, on with the last chapter: Boiling Tears (**I WARN YOU IT GETS REALLY LEMONY in the beginning**)

I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's chracters, but all the other's you've come to enjoy were created by mt sick sad head! LOL

* * *

A few minutes later, Tom woke up. 

He struggled for his radio and spoke into it, "This is Tom… the cruiser has run into a small ditch…" he looked over his shoulder to the back, "Shit! The boy and girl have been kidnapped!" Tom punchedup on the seat.

The women came on the radio again. "Tom, we've locked onto your location! Back up is on its way! Tom took off his seat belt and fell down. He kicked opened the door and crawled out. Then he stood up and walked up the hill.

He looked around and noticed he was in the middle of a long wooden area, "They had this planned all along. I hope that kid can take care himself and the girl." There was a sudden sound of sirens in the distance. Tom pulled out his flashlight and signaled where he was.

"Kkkyyyyoooo…." A familiar voice called to him. "Kyo-Kyo its time to wake up. You'll be late for work!" Kyo walked over to the door in a small house. He openeditand saw Lele in a kitchen. She was humming a familiar tune as she made breakfast. She turned around and looked at him. The sunlight from the window behind her shone like a golden halo around Lele's hair, "Good morning! Breakfast will be ready soon. You look very nice." Kyo looked down at himself. He was wearing a suit and tie. He sat down at the table and Lele placed a plate of food in front of him. He began eating as she poured him a glass of apple juice. She gave it to him and he took a sip.

"I love your food Lele," he said with a full mouth.

She smiled at him, "You always say that!"

"I had the craziest dream Lele. We were in a police car that got run over by another car and landed in a ditch."

Lele then frowned, "That wasn't a dream Kyo. This is..." Just as she said that everything around them darkened. Lele disappeared into the darkness. "LELE!" Kyo called out as he tired to reach her. Suddenly loud music playing over head, it was Dir En Grey "Pink Killer". (mind you I have never listened to the song but I read the lyrics and I'm glad I still have my sanity)

The loudblast of the music wokehim up. He was tied to a metal chair and sitting in a dank basement. His head was cut on a few places and his cheek trobbed with pain. He shook his head and thought, "What the hell? Where am I?"

"Kyo!" Lele called to him.

He looked up and saw Lele. She was 5 feet away from him and only wearing her panties, with her hands tied to the metal posts of the bed she was laying on. She had cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. Her hair was messed around her face and hung off the edge of the bed.

She was crying, "Kyo, thank god you woke up!"

Kyo grunted as he tired to wiggle out of the ropes, "Lele! Ugh! Where are we!"

Lele hiccupped, "Hanja's basement! I knew he was the one who helped Zane! I'm so sorry you got caught up in all this Kyo!"

Still struggling, he said, "Lele… you didn't… do anything wrong! Don't apologize! We just need to-"he was cut short when door up top the basement stairs opened. A tall burley man poked his head down and then said, "Ah, so you're both awake! Hey Zane, Hanja! They're awake!" Hanja and Zane walked down the stairs.

Zane called up to the man, "Ken, watch the doors and windows. We'll be busy for a while," he looked over and smiled. Hanja walked over to Kyo and Zane over to Lele. He sat down beside Lele and rubbed her face with histhumb, "How have you been.. Lele?"

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Kyo yelled. Zane looked over to him and began leaning in towards Lele's face. "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kyo lunged forward but Hanja pulled on his hair and threw him back into his chair. Kyo cringed in pain and then looked back at Lele and Zane. Zane grabbed Lele's face and thrust her upwards and into his face. He kissed her with much force and Lele muffled a cry. Kyo's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit. He slammed her head back down onto the mattress.

Lele panted and barked, "I hate you!"

Zane smiled at her, "I'm so glad you missed me. Now from what Hanja tells me, you've been cheating on me with this Kyo kid."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Zane! Our relationship crumbled long ago! Leave him alone!" Zane stood up and walked over to Kyo.

He stood in front of Kyo and said, "And you, after I'm done with Lele, I get to settle my score with you." He was about to punch Kyo hard in the face but Hanja caught his hand, "Hey, you said I could have him." Zane yanked his hand out of Hanja's holdand chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot I promised him to you."

"What're you taking about!" Lele yelled.

Zane turned to her and said, "Hanja here got a kick outta that punch he got out of Kyo and developed a sort of... hunger for him..."

"What! Hanja-"

"Well, he was getting worried he'd get caught for rapin' chicks and decided to try a tighter place of enjoyment."

"Once I get out of these ropes, I'm using them to hang you!" Kyo barked at him. Hanja went over to a wall beside the stair case and removed a 4 foot whip. He traced the outline of Kyo's face with his fingerand fiercely put his hand in the air. He began striking it on Kyo chestand face. It opened the small wounds that began to heal and made him bleed. "NO STOP! PLEASE STOP HIM ZANE!" She cried loudly, "PLEASE… stop…"

"Hanja, wait 'til later man. After I'm done, you can use the bed," Zane continued with a smile and looked over to Lele, "He won't do anything until after we're done."

Zane walked back over to Lele. He thenunzipped the jump suit he was still wearing and stood there in his boxers. Lele's eyes opened wide and her she said in a shaky voice, "What are you going to do!"

Zane closed his eyes and smiled, "Something I've waited over 2 years to do." Then finally Zane walked to the other side of the bed and took off his boxers. He got up on the bed and crawled on top of Lele. She closed her eyes, grits her teeth, and closed her legs as tight as she could.

Zane put his forehead to hers and said, "Not to worry, I'm saving the best for last." He grabbed the metal bar of the head board and slid his lower body forward. He sat on Lele's mid-abdomen with his penis between her breasts. He grabbed her breasts from their sides and pushed them together.

Kyo got a hot feeling on his back and screamed, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zane looked over to Kyo.

He said with a stern voice, "Hanja!" Hanja nodded and hit Kyo again with his whip. He knelt down and licked the side of Kyo's face, making him cringe and sqruim.

"STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lele yelled as she cried. A small trail of blood fell down the side of Kyo's head and Hanja caught it with his tongue. Zane looked down at Lele, "If you don't do what I say, who knows what I might have Hanja do. " He grinned from ear to ear and thrust himself back and forth, holding tightly onto her nipples. Zane put his head back and moaned, "Yeah... that feels good."

Lele began crying again, "Kyo don't look at me! DON'T LOOK PLEASE!"

Kyo shut his eyes tight turned his head to the left. Zane looked over and saw Kyo look away. He mocked in ahigh wailing voiceLele, " 'Kyo don't look at me!' He does what she says. Let's see if she's the same." He grabbed Lele by the hair, lifted her head in front of hismanhood and said, "Suck it."

Kyo shot his head towards them, "Don't do it Lele!" Lele tightened her lips by biting doen on them. "I thought so," Zane said. He shook Lele and yelled, "Suck it or Hanja gets to be then one who gets sucked!" Hanja unzipped his pants.

"Don't listen to him Lele!" Kyo yelled. S

he turned her head towards Kyo. Tears fell swiftly asshe cracked a soft and desperate smile, "Its okay Kyo. You've done so much for me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me."

"No Lele! I can take the pain!"

"You shut up or I'm gonna go straight to her pussy!" Kyo's mouth stood open but no words came out. "That's better, now Lele, be a good girl and suck it! And don't even think about biting me." Lele slowly opened her mouth but Zane wasted no time and shoved himself into her. Lele's eye shot open and she gagged as Zane thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Kyo turned his head to the side again and tightly closed his eyes.

Zane saw him through the corner of his eyes and yelled, "LOOK AT HER OR YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN!" Lele's muffled cry echoed in Kyo's head. He turned his head back and looked at Lele. She cried louder as hot tears flooded her eyes and made currents on her cheeks. Zane moaned and chuckled, "You're such a good girl Lele." He pulled himself out of her mouth, "That's enough of that. Hmm... I've always wondered what Lele tasted like." Zane smirked as looked over to Kyo. Lele coughed and spat to the side. Zane stood up and walked over to a table at the end of the bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small pocket knife. He flicked the blade out from its hiding place in the handle. Kyo's eyes widened along with Lele's. Zane crawled back to the bottom of the bed. He thenslid the blade under the lining of Lele's panties and cut them. After wards,he threw the blade to the side once it landed near the stairs, he separated Lele's legs. She tired her hardest to close them, which Zane got angry at, "STOP IT BITCH! HANJA!"

Hanja slipped off his pants and stood to Kyo's side. Lele stopped resisting and Zane smiled. He leaned in and stuck out his tongue out. He licked Lele's thighs and then licked his way to her clit. Lele sobbed loudly. Zane bit her a little and Lele screamed in pain. Kyo's eyes began to water. "I'm gonna cry…. there's nothing... nothingI can do for her…. being tied to this stupid chair not able to do a damn thing! Not anything except….cry…." Kyo thought to himself. His eyes closed as small streams fell down his checks. It was the first time Kyo cried in a long time.

His eyes shot open when he heard Lele scream, "No don't touch me there!" Zane began rubbing his hand on her. He smiled as he slowly pushed 2 fingers into Lele's vagina. The smile quickly faded and Zane said in a confused tone, "What!" He pulled his finger out and examined them.

Hanja asked, "What's wrong Zane?" His eyes narrowed and he stammerd, "Th-there's no fuckin' bl-blood!"

"Huh? What do you mean no blood?" Hanja asked.

"I MEAN IDIOT THAT SHE'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE SHIT HEAD!" Zane shot his head over to Kyo.

"You…SHE DID IT WITH YOU DIDN'T SHE!" Zane leaned over Lele and slapped her over and over, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE! WHY'D YOU LET THIS FUCKING PUNK AND NOT ME! TWO DAMN FUCKING YEARS WITH ME AND I GET NOTHING BUT TEASING! But within 6 months you fuck him! Him! HHHIIIMMM!"

Kyo couldn't keep quiet any longer. More tears fell from his face as he yelled, "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER LIKE I DO ASSHOLE!"

"I told you to keep quiet! I'm not wasting anymore time! I may not have been able to have her virginity but I can still fuck her now!" Lele looked over to Kyo and saw his tears.

She thought, "He-He's crying for me….Kyo …. who hates tears….. is... crying for me!" Zane lifted Lele's legs and pushed them behind his back as he positioned himself to rape Lele. Kyo's eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something. But suddenly there was the sound of many footsteps upstairs. Everyone looked at the ceiling.

Zane ordered, "Hanja, see what's going on up stairs. Make sure Ken didn't let anyone in." Hanja nodded, pulled his pants back up and walked up the stairs.

Once the door closed Lele wrapped her legs around Zane's waist and yelled, "KYO! Get the knife!"

Zane struggled to get free, he yelled, "Hanja.. Hanja!"

Kyo rocked himself back and forth until he fell forward onto the floor. The metal chair folded up which gave let Kyo lift it over his head. Once it was in front of him, he ran towards the knife and picked it up began cutting the ropes. Zane punched Lele in her stomach. She gasped loudly and loosened her legs in pain. Zane ran and put his boxers on just as Kyo cut the last rope. Zane ran and tried to tackle him, but Kyo swung the chair and hit Zane off to the side. Zane fell against the washing machine in the corner and onto the floor. Kyo ran over to Lele and began cutting her hands free.

Zane groaned and stumbled to his feet.

"Kyo look out!" Lele yelled as she saw Zane coming for Kyo.

But it was too late; Zane wrapped his arms around Kyo's tightly. The knife slipped from Kyo's hand and onto the floor. Lele sat up and looked at them tussling. Kyo thrust his head backwards and hit Zane's head with his skull. Zane let go and grabbed his face. He looked up at Kyo with a blood dripping from his nose. He lunged at him again but Kyo ducked, Zane flew over him and onto the floor beside the bed. Zane struggled to get up again and noticed the knife was a few feet from him. Kyo saw Zane's glance and ran to get it before he did. They reached for it at the same time. Zane had it first when Kyo fell on top of him. The two rolled around on the floor. Kyo tried to move the knife from Zane, as Zane was trying to stab Kyo. "I can't keep this up! I'm getting dizzy from lossing so much blood!" Kyo yelled to himself. His hand slipped and the knife pierced into Kyo's shoulder. Kyo screamed in pain. Lele screamed in horror. Her screams we heard upstairs.

Zane wiggled the knife and laughed, "Gotcha!" Kyo lifted a leg crushing Zane's family jewels in the process. Zane eyes nearly popped of his head as the pain reached his brain. He turned over on to his back and held himself.

Kyo stood up, "I really hate to do that to a guy. But you're an exception. You're not even human!" Zane tired to stand again as Kyo took his guard up. Kyo shifted his weight to the side, lifted his left leg and kicked Zane with the bottom of his sneaker. Zane fell face first into the floor. Kyo pulled the knife out and went over to Lele. He cut the last of the ropes and suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs burst open and a cavalry of police men ran down the stairs. Tom was with them.

He called out to someone upstairs, "Hey I need a blanket down here!" Kyo walked over to Lele to try and cover her. An officer came down the stairs and handed Tom the blanket.

He called to Kyo, "Here catch!" and tossed the blanket to Kyo.

Kyo caught it and said, "Thanks."

"You did a good job!" Tom said and smiled. Kyo turned around and covered Lele. Zane was handcuffed and guided upstairs. Some officers stayed in the basement to take pictures and evidence to convict Zane, Hanja and Ken. Kyo and Lele headed upstairs with Tom and followed him outside.

When they reached the street, an ambulance waited for them. Lele waited for the doors to open. She looked across the street and saw a figure under one of the lights.

Lele squinted to see if she knew the person, "That person looks familiar."

"What'd you say Lele?" Kyo asked.

The doors opened and the stretcher came out. Lele lay down on the stretcher and she was carried into the back of the ambulance. Kyo sat in the back along side her and the door closed. Zane, Ken and Hanja were placed in different police cars and taken to the station. Lele was being given and IV when she started talking to Kyo, "Kyo, I love you. You saved me again tonight. This may sound corny, but you're my hero."

Kyo smiled at her, "I love you too."

Lele's eyes slowly closed. "Hey, you alright? Don't close your eyes, try to stay awake," the female paramedic said to Lele. But it was too late, Lele passed out.

When Lele woke up, she was lying on a hospital bed. She was surrounded by her friends, Nuni and her mother. Kyo was sitting on a bed next to her being bandaged.

"She's awake!" Tohru cheered.

Kyo looked over to her, "Lele, are you okay!"

"Sir please, we need to clean your head wound," a nurse said to Kyo and turned his head back towards her.

Mona was holding on to Lele hand, "Baby, do need anything?"

Lele smiled a bitand said softly, "No thank you mother. I'm just really tired."

Mona smiled as tears ran down her face, "Okay."

"We got a call from the police when you guys went missing," Nuni explained.

"What time is it?" Lele asked. Hatori looked up at the clock and said, "Almost midnight."

"The doctors want to run some tests on you and Kyo. To make sure you didn't suffer any head trauma from the crash. So you'll both be here for a day or two," Kagura said. After Kyo was finished being bandage he hopped off the bed and over to Lele. He grabbed her hand and held onto her.

Suddenly, another nurse entered the room, "Um, Lele there's someone here to see you." She stepped aside and a man walked in, it was Juno, her father.

He gasped at the site of his daugthers woundsand cried, "Lele!" He looked around and saw all the people who were there. "Mona, what happened and who are all these people?" Mona walked over to Juno.

She stood there in front of him for a moment before she answered, "Lele was attacked by her ex-boyfriend again. But this young man..." she pointed to Kyo, "...he rescued her. He's the same person who saved her the first time she was attacked at school. His name is Kyo."

Juno walked over to Kyo and shook his hand, "Well done boy. You have my deepest graditude. Please, if there's anything that you need, we are forever in your debt."

Lele softly said, "Daddy, do you mean that?"

"Of course I do…" Juno smiled, "he's a hero! He saved you life not once but twice!" Lele looked over to her mother and sister. They both nodded to her.

Lele spoke again, "Daddy, Kyo's a Soma."

Juno's smile fadedas helooked down at Lele, "What!"

Lele raised a hand and pointed, "So are Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, and Kagura. They are his family, my friends, and also Soma's..." she hresitiated for a moment before shecontnued,"Daddy, I'm in love with Kyo. We've been dating for over 6 months now." Juno coughed a little as his eyes widened.

"Juno, they are really nice people. They have been like family to our daughters. They aren't the kind of people you think they are," Mona said.

Juno dropped Kyo hand and looked at it. His face wrinkled up as he became angry, "Get out of my sight! All of you! I don't want you near by children again! Do you hear me!" But no one moved. Mona walked up to Juno and looked at him straight in the eyes. Herown watered as she raised a hand and slapped her husband.

She yelled at him, "THEY AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! LISTEN TO YOURSELF JUNO!" she began to cry, "This has gone on too long. All of your bicker thoughts of the Soma family, your drinking, neglecting our children and only wanting them to do what pleases you! This isn't why we became a family! These people care more for Nuni and Lele more than you do! All you care about is money and booze! Well I'm sick of it! I want us to be a loving family! Like the oneNatsu has!"

Juno looked at her, "Natsu-"

"Yes I mean that Natsu. You've wasted 17 years of your life to beat her and her husband instead of being a husband andfather to your children! Kyo and Lele are in love! And you aren't going to get in the way of our baby's happiness anymore! You need to choose right now Juno. Yourgreed or us!"

Juno fell to his knees, "Have I really become that way?" He looked at his hands and envisioned the past...

_The day he met Mona... their wedding day...the time Nuni was born...when shefed herself for the first time...her first jump...whenshe lost her first tooth. Then he thought of when Lele was born... her first word was "Dada"... when she learned her alphabet... the time she read her first book... the day she got lost in the office... he showed no concern... he then rememberd slapping her for getting a failing grade on a math test... telling Nuni she was a good-for-nothing when she decided to go into journalism..._

"I held Nuni with those hands, hugged Mona, and carried Lele to her bed at night with these same hands. But I also hit, slapped and drank using these same hands. Wh-what have I... become! The Soma's... have shown my family more love than I have." He covered his face and cried, "I'm sorry Lele, Nuni and Mona. I'm a terrible person. Maybe if I was a better person to you all... none of this would have ever happened! I'm so sorry!"

Mona knelt down beside him and rubbed his back, "Juno, it isn't too late. You can still try to correct the past."

He looked over into Mona's eyes still crying," I will. I'll go to AA meetings and I'll even give Natsu a formal apology. Please forgive me!"

"I do Juno, but you have to ask Lele and Nuni also." Mona helped him off the floor.

He went over to Nuni and hugged her, "Nuni, please? I'm sorry I said becoming a journalist was a crime to our family. I really did enjoy reading some of your articles. I was just too stubborn to tell you!"

Nuni cried softly, "I forgive you daddy." He turned and looked at Lele.

She smiled, "I love you daddy. I'll also forgive you as long as you promise to change." Juno walked to Lele's over bed side and grabbed her hand, "I will, I promise. I'm sorry for what I've done to you Lele," he looked around the room," and I'm sorry to all of you." Everyone smiled at him.

Tohru fell to the floor crying, "Wahhh! I'm so happy!"

"Hatori was it? Might I have a word with you outside? It's about meeting your grandmother," Juno asked.

Hatori smiled, "Of course sir."

Everyone said good bye to Lele and Kyo for the night. The nurse came back in to check on Lele's IV and Kyo's bleeding. Then, at 1:00 am, the lights in the room dimmed. Kyo sat beside Lele in a chair by the window. His head bobbed as he began falling asleep.

Lele softly called to him, "Kyo wake up!" His head shot up and he rubbed his eyes, "Huh… uh yeah? You need something Lele?"

Lele smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Kyo stood up, lifted the chair and placed it at Lele's side. He took a seat and rested his head on her thigh.

"Kyo, tonight you did something that you hate. But because of it, I now know that you truly do love me."

"Lele... I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to look but-"

Lele giggled, "It wasn't that Kyo. I saw you shed tears for me. You, Kyo Soma, who hates tears, cried for me, Lele Arai."

Kyo kissed Lele's hand and rubbed his face against, "It's because I love you. I was so angry at myself for not being able to do anything to help you."

"I love you too," Lele said and then yawned. Her eyes lids felt heavy as the closed them for the night. Kyo placed a hand on Lele's, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A cool breeze entered the room. The curtain flapped wildly about. Diamonds stars filled the sapphire sky and the moon shone like a milky pearl. Cars drove away from the hospital and into the night. People and their children slept soundly in the houses surroundings the large building. Some adults stayed up to be merry or sad. But that night, she was loved. She was loved by her mother, father, sister, friends, and her boyfriend. Sometimes love can be right under your nose and you won't see it. Sometimes love can be right in front of your face and your eyes will be blind. And sometimes, love will find you. Hardship, failure, sadness, can sometimes be the things that cause love to come. No matter the situation you might be in, you can still find it or it can find you. And when you do or it does, that day you will be loved.

* * *

sobs WAAHHH! It's over... or is it? chuckles 

Well, as for this part of the story it is. But alot of things we left unfinished. What will become of Yuki and Tohru? Will Kagura and Sonjo have a lasting relation ship, or will differences tear them apart! And who was the strange yet familiar person Lele saw?

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! And I've decided to do Red Moon first! Look for me under the same name.

She Will Be Loved: Itsumo! will come in September!

Ja ne mina-san


End file.
